


So Bright the Stars

by jarethsdragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pregnancy, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, a/b/o dynamics, dfab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 76,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethsdragon/pseuds/jarethsdragon
Summary: Hanzo returns to Hanamura to find the estate in chaos and Genji in a rut.  There wasn’t supposed to be an omega—and certainly not one in his room!  Unfortunately, his younger brother doesn’t take Hanzo claiming the omega very well—at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick vocabulary, courtesy of Wikipedia:
> 
> Oyabun - the leader or head of a yakuza family  
> -gumi - a suffix indicating a group  
> -kai - a suffix indicating a family. In this completely imaginary case, the Shimada-kai is inside the Shimada-gumi.  
> Wakagashira - the “first lieutenant” in a yakuza gang  
> Shateigashira - the “second lieutenant”  
> Kyodai - the senior members of the gang “big brothers”  
> Shatei - the junior members of the gang “little brothers”
> 
> Note: I am making this all up. This is a work of fiction. (If Hanzo was real, would I really be spending my life writing about him or would I be sitting on his doorstep? C’mon.) Any resemblance to persons, organizations, or situations, real or fictional is a sheer coincidence and not intended to offend or upset anyone. This is a work of fiction.

Sitting in the back of the transport as it was stuck in early evening traffic, Hanzo glared at the tiny device as it showed him the several messages. He had turned off the phone while he had been flying and had simply turned it off last night as he tried to sleep in the hotel. Of course, while he had tried to sleep, his messages had piled up. Two were expected—a profit/loss spreadsheet from a manager and an invitation from his father for dinner. The others were not.

Genji wrote, “Why don’t we promote Aiko in the Osaka gang? He’s wasted as a shit—no...Shaggie—damn autocorrect—junior brother and has a lot of potential.” 

Then another message said, “I want to talk to you about giving the junior brothers more of a bonus directly. The elders seem to be skimming too much off the top.” 

The next one said, “Also—could I get some cash? Saw a sweet set of rims for my car.” 

Finally, a message, “Will rut soon, but wanted to see if we could get better weapons for everyone.”

Scowling, Hanzo replied, “For the fourth time, Genji. Aiko does not have the seniority to be promoted just yet and has not presented enough leadership to be promoted out of turn. Next, for the ninth time, we give the elders the bonuses so that they can distribute them because they know their individual areas and men best. They get a portion to invest and a small portion as their own bonuses—which you would know if you actually made it to the meetings on time. The better equipment—this is not something to discuss in person only, and you know it. I can show you the budget later—if you want to see it—but we also need to provide maintenance, secure storage and parts for what we have as well as what we are expecting to be delivered next week.”

He paused, listening to the whoosh as his message was delivered. Finally feeling the lurch of forward movement, he sent a new message, “Rut—Sorry to hear that. Hope that it goes well. My regards to Missy, Toni and Ana—those are the flavors of the month aren’t they?”

Another whoosh and his message went off. He rarely kept track anymore, but the two brothers had their ruts more or less at the same times for years. Which meant that he would be hitting a rut soon as well. Hanzo growled and began postponing appointments and meetings for the next 10 days, so that he could be safely through the rut without interrupting business. It was tremendously easier to ask for a later appointment than it was to try to coach Genji to go to a meeting in his place and most everyone was understanding about rut cancelations.

So, with a sigh, Hanzo resigned himself to spending the next five to ten days with a pile of dirty magazines, some toys, and the adult movie channels on television. While it was highly annoying and unsatisfying to go through a rut without a companion of some kind—even if it was a relatively clean beta whore—he could manage it. And, with headlines today about the evils of STDs and how hard it was to combat them, not to mention all the headlines about relationships or sexual encounters gone wrong, it seemed that the best solution was simply to weather the storm by himself.

Unlike Genji who usually called up anywhere from three to six...companions to party with him. And who didn’t care if those chosen companions brought extra friends to drink, eat and fuck with. Hanzo sighed—he had warned Genji about these little impromptu parties and having people wandering around his suite on the estate. One of the...women (the elder brother did not generally think of them as “ladies”) had broken a beautiful bonsai pot as she had staggered around naked and drunk and gushing about how divine the place was. Not to mention the occasional appearance in the tabloids or online as someone tried to sneak in a camera and post pictures of the infamous, historical estate.

No...it was tremendously better to deal with the rut alone. His hand would not scorn him. Or post naked photos online. Or break things. Or give him any diseases.

Hanzo was no sooner back home from his trip than he saw the entire estate in an uproar. Genji stalked through the hallways, swatting aside anyone and anything that got in his way. The spicy rutting scent filled the air in a choking smell that reminded him of cracked peppercorns and cinnamon schnapps. The elder Shimada son looked at his younger brother with a scowl, “What is all this about?”

“Damn it!” Genji cursed. “Where is she?!”

The servants—betas every one of them—cowered away from the younger brother as he raged. Their fear scent floated around them both, making the air feel even more stuffy. Hanzo sighed heavily, wishing he had a cigarette. “What do you mean?”

Genji growled, swinging his fist and knocking aside a lamp. The lamp shattered with a crash on the floor. “I...I can smell the omega.” He growled low in his throat. “My rut’s coming and I’m gonna track down that omega—.”

“You are going to go to your suite,” Hanzo said patiently. “You are going to call your favorite whores and give them whatever they want and they will take care of you for the week.”

“I smell the omega, dammit!”

“You do not,” the elder insisted implacably. “You are obviously addled. Perhaps you took something. Perhaps you drank something. But you will go to your rooms and get this out of your system.”

Genji snarled at his brother. “You’ve got the omega, don’t you anija?” He howled, slinging his fist. “You dirty, greedy bastard!”

Hanzo dodged effortlessly. “Go to your apartments, otouto, before I am forced to...take action.” He waved his hands wide. “There is no omega here.”

Genji growled, but spun on his heels and stalked down the hall. His hand shot out and he grabbed one of the maids, dragging her along as he went and scolding her. Hanzo sighed angrily, gesturing for the cowering servants to come and clean up the mess. He turned and went down the hallways towards his own apartment.

He did not need to deal with this—particularly not with his own rut coming. Or was it the nose-burning combination of Genji’s rut and overpowering cologne? Genji tended to embrace many habits and affectations of the west—suits over traditional kimono, guns over archery, heavy colognes or aftershave, and then that short, spiky green hair. At least he specialized with a traditional, ninja weapon—the honorable katana.

Contrary to his younger brother’s opinion, not everything traditional was inferior. Hanzo still preferred his bow—the ancient carved bow of his grandfather. He also preferred the traditional yukata and hakama, over the stifling suit he was forced to wear on business trips. He hoped he would have some time to practice before he was summoned for dinner or something worse happened.

Genji’s suite was in the western end of the estate and his own was the other direction on the eastern end. Their aged father’s suite was towards the northern side. It was long ago deemed wise to have suites across the estate from each other to prevent a single attack from eliminating all of the family but also to prevent the alphas from raging about when they inevitably stumbled over each other. The middle area was where the servants were, the formal entertaining areas including a formal teahouse said to be over five centuries old and an exquisite Shinto temple.

So, that meant that the eastern end of the estate was pleasantly traditional and the press of history and culture soothed his aching nerves. His trip was frustrating—another gang insisting on trying to cause trouble. This time there wasn’t even the promise of female company—unlike other gangs who had tried to tempt him or his brother with women instead of drugs or weapons.

He opened the heavy door that led to the hallway of his suites. It was one of the few concessions to modern architecture he was willing to make—the rest of the suite was thick tatami and the creamy shoji walls. He stalked down the hallway, yanking off the tie and coat angrily. The other major concession he was willing to make was an elaborately plumbed bathroom area—a deep tub with jets, a double-sized shower with body jets, a huge sink with a wide counter and so on. There was even a small steam room that he could use to relax.

He was halfway down the hall when he smelled it. There was an enticing aroma in the air—like a musky perfume. He shook his head, annoyed—undoubtedly one of Genji’s whores had walked through here. They occasionally did that—trespassed on his territory as Genji played one of their games.

He had wrestled out of his coat, tie and shirt when he got to the master bedroom. His bedroom was firmly traditional—a thick and heavily padded futon rather than the four postered monstrosity that Genji used, a pair of antique chests for the spare quilts and a few other odds and ends. There were two ink drawings on scrolls—one of the Shimada crest and one of an ancient samurai archer—that hung from the walls. There was even a small lantern that held a candle if he wished dim lighting.

She was huddled against the wall and between a chest and the edge of his futon. The woman was in a servant’s uniform—a long gray thing with long sleeves and a silvery obi—and looking up at him with anguished blue eyes and her long black hair streaming over her shoulders. Every part of her looked mussed like she had wrestled a snake: her kimono askew, her obi creased and crooked and her face streaked with tears.

“What are you doing here?!” Hanzo demanded.

She sniffled, nervously wrapping a lock of hair around her finger. “P-please, Master—let me explain—.”

“You are the woman that Genji was pursuing,” Hanzo snapped, pointing at the door. He snorted again to get whatever cloying perfume she had apparently marinated in out of his nose. “Whatever game you were playing, I do not want to play, so leave.”

She shook her head wildly and wrapped a different finger in his long black hair. “P-please Master, let me explain. Do not send me out there—he...he is crazed.”

“Likely.” Hanzo dropped his clothes on one of the chests. “He is in a rut. If he has commanded you to attend him, then you should go to the western side of the estate where he is expecting you.”

“Please, do not...make me,” she whispered, kneeling and covering her face with her hands. Her shoulders shook as she wept. “Please, master.”

He took in an impatient breath and stalked over to her. Grabbing her arm, he was going to sling her out the door until he smelled it—that soft, thick perfume. Damn if Genji wasn’t right—she did smell like an omega. He paused, trying to think as hot blood boiled in his gut and went straight from his brain to his cock.

Panting softly, he was still struggling to think when his small phone went off. Pulling it out of his pants pocket, he answered it, still holding on to her. The servant announced dinner in an impersonal voice and he agreed to come to the dining room in the same, level tone.

His cock throbbed as he ended the call. Staring at her, he growled again. She cowered at his feet, sniffling softly and continuously wrapping one finger and then another in her hair. He had not intended on having a guest, but he—and his aching dick—did not want this one leaving just yet. If she was an omega, just the act of walking down the hallway could set off anyone. If she was an omega, she was the most valuable person on the entire estate—even more valuable than him. Alphas were certainly not common, but omegas—true omegas who were strong enough to bear the powerful rut of an alpha—were almost impossible to find. There were entire clans who had died off because there were simply not enough omegas to go around. Omegas were worth more than money and drugs and territory and weapons combined.

Hanzo gripped her even tighter as he slid open a drawer. He snapped up two thin belts and hauled her to the steam room—the first place he could think of that he could close her in and lock the door and where her scent just might possibly be covered. With one belt, he tied her arms behind her back looping the belt twice around—once at the elbows and just above her wrists. 

Unexpectedly, her slim foot kicked out and hit his shin. He growled, yanking on her arms until she flinched and whined softly. He jerked her a bit, letting her feel his strength. “You do not want to fight me,” he hissed as he wrapped the second belt around her calves.

She shook her head and struggled in the woven leather belts. Hanzo growled and looked pointedly at where her foot had hit. “I should paddle you for that, little girl. Do you want that?”

She whined and shook her head again.

“Do not make me regret treating you so well—otherwise I just might throw you to my brother’s rut,” he hissed, smacking her cheek halfheartedly. She nodded anxiously, looking up at him with eyes wide with fear. “Your scent would drive anyone into a rut, omega.” He sniffed the thickening air, his nostrils flaring and all his instincts driving him to claim her no matter what it cost. “I must cover that scent, or you will cause chaos.”

She whimpered again. “B-b-but I’m just a beta—like everyone else—.”

He laughed at that—the oldest excuse in the book. “Perhaps. But either way, it would be foolishness to try to escape.”

Taking a washcloth, he dumped a splash of an essential oil blend that he used for muscle aches—thick and spicy and potent with cinnamon, peppermint, eucalyptus, lavender, and black pepper—on it and dropped it over one of the steam vents. It filled his nostrils enough to cover her scent, which he took to be a good thing. Settling her on the bench, he left the room, locking it. He did pause enough to set the steam room to the lowest temperature which would only pump out a cool mist, but he would still have to be quick.

His father—an alpha too old to pursue an omega, but an alpha nonetheless—was still in charge and he liked a traditional dinner when he could get it. So the Shimada family gathered around a wide low table as best they could and as often as possible. With Genji off satisfying a rut, Hanzo was alone with his father as the servants began bringing in bowls of soup.

“There seems to be unrest, my son,” Sojiro remarked blandly.

“Genji is in a rut,” Hanzo explained shortly.

“So there are going to be whores all over the estate,” his father grimaced.

“He cannot help it,” Hanzo returned, sipping his soup hurriedly. His cock was aching and the dragons under his skin were becoming restless. All signs that he would quickly be following his brother into a rut. “It will only be a week or so.”

His father nodded. “I suppose. However, it is not seemly for him to breed on a common female. He should exercise caution.”

“Agreed,” Hanzo nodded, taking a sip of tea. He felt...mildly obliged to defend his brother. “He does seem to use birth control and no bastards have been presented to him.”

“So, tell me about your trip to Osaka,” his father smiled. “Before your own rut starts and I am forced to eat here alone.”

Elsewhere on the estate, the two blue dragons materialized. Their master was unsettled, his mind focused on whatever was in the steam room. Chattering to each other, they pranced down the hallway, determined to figure out what it was that was occupying their master’s thoughts so much. They were not quite long enough, not quite able to be tall enough to throw the simple lock. Chattering together and nodding again, one stood on the other one’s head to reach the lock knob and swing it.

The girl was there, huddling on the tiled floor and panting. She whimpered dizzily, blinking and sure that her eyes were playing tricks on her as the electric blue creatures sniffed the air and poked out their forked tongues like snakes. Her head swam as they came closer and closer.

The one on the left purred nervously at her and crept up to her face. It sniffed her head, tiny puffs of breath stirring her sweaty hair. It reached out to stroke her face, letting out a friendly chitter of sound. Creeping closer, it nuzzled her, sniffing up along her neck and between her breasts.

The other one was busy sniffing around her waist. It was more determined than the first, more pointed as it wandered up and down her lounging body. She gave a vague kick, but it dodged and went on undeterred trying to sort out and part the skirts of the kimono. Tugging and pulling, it paid little attention to the rip of the fabric. She kicked again, wriggling on the ground, and again it dodged and kept going.

A plastic tube fell clattered to the floor as the creature finally ripped the obi.

The girl struggled to wriggle close enough to grab it. The gentle dragon at her face hissed as she bucked and accidentally hit his head. The other one watched closely as her bound arms and hands reached and struggled for to grab it, considering what to do. The formerly gentle dragon backed off a little, trying to puzzle out what had caused her sudden struggling.

Hanzo’s gaze flicked upward and his spine straightened, his spoon halfway to his mouth. Abruptly, his focus slid to some far away point. In his mind, there bloomed a picture of the bound girl—blue eyes frantically searching wildly as she lay there in the ruins of her kimono. He saw the reaching of the electric blue claws in a hazy sort of way and the point of view flicked back and forth between the two dragons. One of them reached and pulled out the plastic tube from behind her. Soundlessly, he saw her whine or cry out and fumble around to try and snatch it back.

She saw the dragons fumbling with the plastic tube that held her injector. “Don’t!” she begged futilely. The dragons barely noticed that she had spoken at all—only glancing up at her briefly—and kept trying to pry open the plastic top. “Please don’t. You’ll break it!”

Hanzo did not hear his father’s comment at all. His entire mind was filled with the images of the dragons fiddling with the suppressant injector. He recognized it immediately—the pink plastic with the yellow top and the paler pink sticker on it. His father took another sip of tea and sighed, remembering when the dragons were his, and told him to go—but Hanzo still did not hear him. He only saw a flash of trim thigh and a curve of a hip and heard only a watery, feminine sob.

“Go, my son,” Sojiro snapped harshly. He let out a barking cough. “Go and see what they want.”

Hanzo jumped, belatedly realizing that his father had probably been speaking for some time. “I apologize, Father. I must go.”

Sojiro sighed and clucked his tongue impatiently. “Pah! I remember holding the dragons. You must obviously attend to whatever they want.”

Hanzo nodded shortly, setting down the spoon into the ice cold soup. “I must ask to be excused.”

“Of course,” Sojiro nodded. With a deep breath, he frowned again. “I suppose I will not see you any time soon.”

“Oh?”

“You are probably going to be in a rut soon.” Sojiro sipped his tea, finishing his cup. “You and your brother have usually gone into your ruts at around the same time.” Hanzo nodded again, standing up. “It would be better if you both were not rutting in unison, but these things cannot be helped.” The older man waved imperiously. “I will send servants with dinner to your suite in a bit.”

Hanzo bowed, his mind again filled with images. The dragons were in earnest now—clawing at the gray kimono. He could see a gentle swell her hip, a shapely leg. His cock throbbed at the barely hidden breasts and shadowed cunt. Before his lust could embarrass him further, he rushed to his suite.

Genji stomped furiously outside his door. “I know that omega is around here somewhere.” Genji punched the thick doorway, not noticing that it barked his knuckles and a small bud of blood bloomed there. “I need her—that omega, anija. And she’s in there!”

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed. “You need to get back to your suite, otouto.” He pointed away from the door. “You have everything there that you need—.”

Genji roared at the locked door and pummeled it. “That omega! That’s what I need.”

Hanzo shook his head. “You are wrong, otouto. You smell nothing more than me and the ointment I spilled this afternoon.”

“O-o-ointment?” Genji’s eyes were crazed as he tried to think. In his state, his hair wild and his eyes wilder, his overinflated lust obvious in the tight suit pants, he was probably barely coherent. “What do you mean?”

Hanzo growled low in his chest. “I mean that I spilled the ointment this afternoon. It obviously has not been cleaned up. Now, for the last time, go to your rooms.” Crossing his arms, he glared at Genji. Genji who obviously forgot that this was his territory. “Whoever you are looking for is probably there.”

Genji sniffed the air again, canting his head back like a bloodhound on the trail. “I don’t think so, but....” He turned around and stalked away. “Shit.” Hanzo let out a breath, right up until Genji sniffed and cocked his head wildly again, too deep in his rut to reason. “If you find that omega—just let me know.” His hands fisted wildly before tearing at his hair. “I was...sure that I had...dammit.”

“Go to your rooms. Call your whores. Father is...aware and will send servants with your dinner soon.”

“Don’t you smell it, anija?” Genji panted in the air. “That smell!”

“I smell nothing,” Hanzo insisted stubbornly.

“It’s...delicious. I...I want.... Fuck, I need her.” Suddenly, Genji whirled around, staggering and falling to a knee as his whole body tried to find the source of that scent. “Share her, anija. If it’s the omega, just share her! Just share the little omega. No one would know—it would be just between us.” His eyes were even wilder, his nostrils flaring. He reached into his slacks pocket and pulled out a pair of condoms. “I’d even be careful—I promise I would—and you could have the first pups. Just share that omega! Let me just...just see her.”

In a sudden movement, Hanzo whipped around his brother and slammed his fist on Genji’s temple. Genji went down, dazed. Pushing him away, he ducked into the suite and slammed the door and locked it.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell was growing—there was no doubt about it. The dragons came bouncing out to greet him. One bounced up eagerly, the injector in its claws as the other one pulled his tail, dragging him backwards. The injector slid out of the clawed hand as the first one stumbled and ended up skittering at Hanzo’s feet. The second dragon chattered in a high pitch of confusion, questioning. The first one snapped angrily and then let out its own anxious noise.

His body felt thick and hot and heavy as he knelt to pick up the little prize. Examining it, sure enough, it was a common, albeit very high dosage, suppressant. He thought that perhaps it was even too high a dosage for a common beta—perhaps even a high enough dosage for an omega. Walking past the noisy tangle of blue bodies, he went to the steam room where the girl was wriggling on the floor.

She was laying in the shreds of the kimono. Her skin was flushed and she yelped wordlessly as he waved the suppressant injector at her. “P-p-please! It’s...I! It’s mine.”

He smirked and opened up the plastic tube. The injector slid out into his palm and he sniffed it—there was no trace of her scent on the metal and plastic device and the indicator on the top showed it was unused. “You must be....” He sniffed the air again with a smile, all of his rational sense gone as the rut boiled under his skin. “Desperate.” He grinned wickedly, smelling the tang in the air, even around the ointment he had spilled. Taking up the washcloth, he folded it in half several times and set it down on the tiled floor in front of her. Jamming the injector into the folded cloth, he popped the button and with a snap, the medicine flooded the cloth with a chemical smell. She cried out, jerking her legs wildly. “Let’s just make sure that this is taken care of.”

He tossed the now empty injector to one of the blue dragons. The creature grabbed it in his jaws and with a bone rattling crunch, crushed it and spat out several small pieces. Then it folded its paws and puffed out its chest proudly.

“He is one of my...pets,” Hanzo said, unable to resist running a heavy hand down her trembling body. “But, you are cold, here on the tiles.” She shook her head wildly. “Look, you’re shivering.”

He yanked at the kimono, tearing off a ragged strip from over her breasts and another piece that covered that delicious triangle between her legs. Tying them together, he put it in the dragon’s mouth and, with a gentle stroke of it’s flowing mane, he picked it up and cradled it like a favored cat. “Now, Ateschi-chan, go run through the vents. Hold tight to this and drop it underneath Genji’s bedroom. It should help the scent lead him back to his own suite and distract him until his whores arrive. Do not let Katachi-san catch you.”

The dragon nodded sagely, biting the knot of the material in its jaws. With a wave of its serpentine body, it darted out and went to one of the heating vents. Lifting the cover, it darted down inside the vent, the strips of fabric flying like a flag behind its head.

Hanzo smirked. Within the hour, the sent would be trapped beneath Genji’s suites. If he was tracking this woman, he would smell her close and be distracted while the prostitutes arrived. It might even make his rut a little quicker as he humped his whores.

In the meantime, he pulled the rest of the rags from the whimpering girl’s body. She was lovely enough, but it was the smell drifting off her skin that made her irresistible. Grabbing her, he pulled her over his shoulder and began hauling her to his bedroom.

It was a glorious mistake. Her soft and musky cunt was bouncing right there at his nose and it was giving off the most delightful, sticky smell. He took the empty pink tube and drew it along her leg. She shivered again, panting painfully, but was silent until he slipped it into her cunt with a slick, wet sound. More of the intoxicating scent boiled out.

She yelped wordlessly, bucking, as he entered his room. The pink plastic tube slid out of her with a plop as he lowered her to the futon mat. She bucked and wriggled, but he grabbed her ankle with a low growl.

“Now, omega,” he snarled. “You will be still and listen to me.”

She looked up at him, her cheeks red and her breasts heaving. But even she could tell he meant business, and she stilled, looking up at him timidly.

“Good,” he nodded with a thin smile. “Now, here is your situation. You are an omega. You have no suppressants and you will serve my rut.” His voice dropped to a deeply threatening tone. “I will have you in any way that I want, for as long as I want. Make me happy, and it will be a pleasant time for both of us. Displease me, and you will live only long enough to regret it.”

She shook her head wildly. “N-n-no! I don’t want this!”

He rolled her legs over to get to her bottom and spanked her, just once and just hard enough that she grunted. “That’s not nice.” He paddled her again. “And you want to be nice to me.” He looked at her, at her legs as they wildly scrabbled about. “Now, let’s get you ready.”

He stood and took out one of his ties to tie around one slender ankle. He stood on the tail end, heedless of the costly silk. As she thrashed on the thick futon, he pulled off the yukata and tossed it aside. Untying the laces of the hakama, he let it dip low enough to pull out his aching cock and wrapped his fist around it. Tugging it gently, he thrust into his fingers lewdly, the dark head popping out over thumb.

“N-n-no!”

“Yes,” Hanzo hissed as he whole body seemed to throb. “You will serve me in any way I please. And I will own you.”

She struggled wildly, shaking her head and tugging on the tie wrapped around her ankle, but he only dropped to the futon and yanked the belt from around her legs. Pulling them apart, he settled between them. Smiling down at her, he gripped her hips with bruising force. “I can easily force you, omega. Do you want to get hurt?” He cocked his head. “Or perhaps you would prefer for me to get you drugs?” His hand drifted over her skin gently. “Something to...make you relax and compliant?”

She shivered and shook her head, her face somehow pale and flushed at the same time. “No... please don’t. Don’t.”

He dropped to his elbow, leaning across one slender leg. His hand picked up the yukata and wadded it up into a loose ball. With a swift move, he pushed it into her nose. She choked and snorted, trying to turn her head away with a screech, but his hand followed.

“Deep breaths, little omega.” He smiled wickedly at her and ground against her body. “Imagine being a dragon and breathing fire.”

She did breathe in. Her nose couldn’t dodge the smell and her mouth was coated with it. It was...sweaty and tangy and musky. Her eyes watered as she tried to dodge the bunched up silk. The smell filled her lungs, gave her a longing that shot to her belly and made her want to writhe. Inexplicably, it made her think of a warm campfire burning in her blood.

“Relax little one,” Hanzo whispered as he felt her writhing slow. “Breathe.”

She shook her head wildly with a wordless cry. Without the injector and surrounded by the boiling scent of his overpowering rut, her heat was thickening—the crippling heat between her legs and the weakness as the warmth crept up to her breasts. She was trapped beneath the rutting alpha as his spicy scent filled her lungs. It was flowing through her, wrapping her in thick musk and heat like a hot tub pulsing jets of want against her.

“Omega,” Hanzo called as if crooning to a child. She did not answer, only shook her head and tried to buck him off of her. “I am going to take all of you.”

His hand drifted between her legs. There was a slight wetness, but not the gushing sweetness that omegas were supposed to have in their heats. Grunting, he shoved a finger inside her and swirled it around gently. She twisted restlessly and whined, but it still was not the fervent heat he had heard about.

“Give me what I want, omega,” he snapped. “Before I become impatient.”

She must have seen something in his expression, heard something in his voice, because she shivered and stiffly gave the smallest nod. Her thighs loosed slightly, relaxing beneath his bulk. He smiled at her and lapped at her breast gently. When she shivered and let out a whine, he nuzzled his rough beard into her breast.

It was such an unexpected feeling, the coarse hair rubbing such an intimate place. It was like a cat’s lick—soft and warm and rough and scraping all at the same time. The girl shivered, feeling the heat spread. He did it again, and then again, and her skin flushed and prickled. With a whine, she pressed upward to feel it again.

“You like that?” Hanzo muttered, lapping at her breasts. “That’s it little omega—give me your heat.”

Her thighs opened more widely, and at last there was the the thick, sweet smell of rising heat. She began gasping, taking in shaky breaths and twisting slowly upwards to offer him her breasts. He grinned wider, suckling the tips. That made her whine impatiently, her hips curling slightly.

Hanzo smiled wickedly. His cock was throbbing and his rut was burning in his veins. The omega was warming and her body was becoming more and more pliable. Her indigo eyes were soft and the pupils were blown wide as she watched him. Her breath was panting out in breathless whines that made his muscles clench.

“Give me your heat,” he whispered against her skin. His finger was suddenly drenched in liquid warmth as she slowly pumped her hips. Sliding in and out, he scraped his rough thumb against the hard nubbin of her clit. “Give me all of that heat, all of that warmth and all of that moistness.” Her hot slick gathered on his knuckles. “All of that clenching, hot, pumping, heat—give it all to me.”

She nodded and softly whined. She could feel the hot cock burning against her thigh, and she wanted it so badly. Her mind blanked out as he shifted slightly, taking his muscular bulk off her leg and pulling back. Her legs trembled and bent, arching her hips up as she wordlessly begged for that warmth back. Her wide eyes looked down at the jutting cock and her mouth went dry as she watched him smear her own slick up and down the shaft.

“I am going to take you, omega,” he whispered, stroking her legs and leaving a prickly cold trail down them. “I will claim you as my own, keep you, and you will want for nothing as you carry my pups.” His hands rubbed her stomach, feeling her flex and curl like a cat. Or a dragon. “My pups will be planted here, grow here, and you will always be mine.”

He took a deep breath, sucking in the spicy honey-cinnamon scent that was roiling off of her. His hands involuntarily clenched into fists as he lowered himself over her body. It made him shiver as she licked her lips and looked up at him with naked need in her eyes. Sliding forward, his aching cock kissed the pool of warmth. She moaned softly and he took a hold of his hard dick and rubbed the head in her warmth, dragging the slick all over her cunt and clit.

It was a mistake—he knew it was a delicious mistake. Her scent flowed out even stronger, surrounding him even more. With a thrust, he slid inside of her. She wailed out loud, her body shaking as she accepted him inside herself. He couldn’t stop himself, he thrust hard in her again and smiled as she clenched around him. Her legs rose around his hips, hooking and tugging him closer.

“That’s it, little one,” he praised as he slammed forward again. “Take all of me inside you.”

The first climax slammed his breath through his teeth a few minutes later as she shook with her own release. It wasn’t a lot of cum, not by rutting standards, but it bubbled out as he pulled back a bit to catch his breath. A slick string of white trailed from his ruddy cock to her clenching cunt.

She screeched, wildly shaking her head. “No! Please...don’t go.” Whining, she bit back a cry. “I...I need more.”

Another billow of her heat scent and the bitter scent of anxiety surrounded him. “I am not going to leave you, omega,” he crooned. “We are not done.”

“Th-th-thank you,” she whimpered softly. His rough hands were working their magic again. One hand was under her knee, gently stroking the thin and sensitive skin there to give her shivers. The other hand came up to her lips to smear a trace of her own moisture there. She opened her mouth eagerly, her tongue out to try to capture it.

She took his finger in her mouth, running her tongue along his rough skin. The heat was coming out in force, clenching her stomach and making her writhe wildly. The belt on her arms was rubbing her skin raw, making her feel hot and cold, pain and throbbing pleasure. Sucking in a breath, she bucked her head back and slid forward to drive his finger deeper. The big man above her gasped, his cock already hot and hard again.

He moved his hand back and she nipped his finger, holding it there with a heated scowl on her face and a shake of her head. “I am not going far,” he purred. She whined, keeping her teeth on his knuckle. “Is it hot in your blood now, little omega? Is the heat burning your body? Clenching in your gut?” She nodded, loosening her teeth and sucking hard on his finger again. “Do you need me to sate that hunger? To conquer that heat?”

She was nodding still, suckling noisily. He moved his hand from her legs and jammed a finger back into her moisture. Her squeal vibrated around the finger that she refused to let go. Her lips pursed and worked on his knuckle, making him wonder what those red lips would feel like around his aching cock. She bucked and bucked, whining as he kept thrusting and sucking on his finger harder.

The smell of her heat clung to his skin as she kept riding his hands. Purring gently despite the raging in his blood, he whispered, “Do you want more, little one?” She nodded wildly, bucking harder. “More?”

Poking her cheek with another finger, he was surprised to feel her mouth pounce on it and suck it inside. Her head bucked backward with a heady moan and he added a finger between her legs. She went wild, setting her heels on the futon and riding him harder. Her climax screamed out as she clamped down on his fingers. She slowed down slightly, her lips loosening for a breathless moment before she began rocking on his fingers again.

His eyes went wide as she kept rocking, her tongue running over his fingers again. With scarcely a pause, she was riding his hand again with her eyes half-closed in bliss. The heat kept rolling off her her, making his body even harder as she kept chasing her next release. With a quick pull, he slid back inside with a satisfied groan.

She reacted instantly, twisting underneath him until he was buried inside her clenching body. She may have been timid at one distantly remembered point, but she was wild now. Without stopping, she kept thrusting, sawing back and forth between her cunt swallowing his cock and her mouth sucking down his fingers. No whore, no lover, no conquest felt like this open mouthed hunger for his body.

Hanzo groaned as she clamped harder on his cock. Her climax was so close that he could feel it. Growling, he lunged hard, trying to get even deeper. The room was filled with the smell of his rut and her answering heat. He buried his nose in her neck. Had her heat pushed him into his rut? Or had his rut sparked her heat? He didn’t remember anymore. When she came, he felt another jolt as a small amount of seed burst out.

The omega wailed, bucking up harder. Hanzo felt the tense knot in his gut slide lower, making it harder to think and harder to stay focused. She was shaking again, her legs slick as she grabbed him. With a soft voice, she pleaded with him, “P-p-please—take it off.” Her voice rose in a desperate whine. “Please. Please. Please. Take it off.”

He growled in his throat. Pushing back and out of her, he grabbed her legs and rolled her on her belly. His hands felt large and clumsy as one hand grabbed her shoulder and the second fumbled with the belt. The scent of her was overwhelming and she whined helplessly as he tugged the leather. Even as she mewled for him to release her arms—those long, tapering arms that were bruised and raw from the belt—she was driving him insane bucking her plush ass against his cock.

The belt gave and slid free under his fingers, slithering aside like a snake. Her arms flopped to her sides and she pushed back clumsily with them, trying to position her hips so that he was once more taking his cock. He howled and thrust into her wet, waiting heat.

This was more than desire—desire could be killed or beaten back. It was more than some beta hired to take the edge off of the rut. This...this was conquest on some red-hot hellish level that made him react in primal ways he had never imagined. His teeth gritted as she grew steadier and pushed back harder. “Fuck me, omega,” he ordered as his hair stuck in sticky tendrils down him shoulders and back. “Fuck me as hard as you want.” She whined and tried to push back further onto his cock. His triumphant laugh echoed in the room. “Fuck my cock as hard as you need.”

She nodded blankly, although Hanzo did not know if she actually even heard him. Her cunt kept grabbing his overheated cock like it was swallowing him whole. His body jerked wildly as he plowed between her legs. “Fuck,” she chanted back, like a toy repeating his word back at him. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

The blood rushed in his ears as she shivered around him. He realized distantly she was going to cum again. Desperately, he grabbed onto her, gripping her breasts in his fists. She was frantic, like a running racehorse bolting for the finish line. Another climax boiled under his skin as he clung to her.

“Slow down, omega,” he hissed out. “Slow down.”

She shook her head, unwilling or unable to heed his words. She was caught in the wanton need of the heat—he could see it, smell it, feel it. Without a proper knot, she would go on for days like this. She would crave satisfaction, crave being claimed properly. She might even wander, trying to find what her body demanded. Already, he could feel the dryness in his throat as his body became almost as desperate for sustenance as it was to claim her. She would need something too—water and food and whatever rest she could get until the heat claimed her again. 

Without a proper knot, she would seek satisfaction in any way she could, over anything else. She would fight, she would wander, she would do anything to find what her body demanded. It would override her thirst and hunger, driving her to exhaustion until she crossed paths with someone who could give her what she needed. As it was, her lips were chapped and dry and her cries hoarse. Her clenching stomach seemed to feel like it was rumbling under his hands. Dark circles were starting to appear under her wide and dewy indigo eyes.

His knot had already swelled up like a hard boil at the base of his cock. She was desperate—she needed him to finish. He gripped her hips and settled on his knees. His hands ached as he pulled her close and gathered her close against him. “Little omega,” he panted in her ear. “I want to...to help you.” She nodded a little. “You will take my knot, take my rut and you will bear my pups.”

She whined at his hoarse words. Her voice was thin and scratchy, like she had been howling for water for hours. It was sheer desperation that made her cry, “I...I will.”

He nodded and pushed her down on the messy futon. Holding on to her hips, he slid into her right up until the knot. She looked blindly at the room, holding her breath before nodding. He felt the nod against his skin. His body was racked with fever heat, sweat pouring off of her and him. He pushed and felt her slick pouring out over him.

He was sliding back and forth easily, but when his knot scraped against her core and stretched her the first little bit, she screeched. Scrabbling wildly, she clawed at the sheets and pillows and him. He held on to her, blocking her wild blows. He held on to her with a scowl, pounding in and sliding out and deliberately building the pressure to climax. He didn’t need to insist—her own desperate heat would force her to give in. So all he had to do was to keep going and wait for her to exhaust herself.

“Don’t hurt me,” she whimpered wearily. Her voice turned shrill and she spasmed fearfully. Her tiny hands beat against him ineffectually. “I’m—I’m scared to take a knot!” Despite her fear, her hips were still busy pumping his throbbing cock. “I...I’m so small and you’re so big. You’ll rip me apart!”

He held her close, despite her writhing on his cock. She was petite, but certainly not so tiny to fear a knot. Some distant part of his mind recognized that her fears might not be unfounded. His body was bigger than hers, of course, and he could cover her entirely. Certainly the papers were full of reports of people being hurt by those larger and stronger than themselves. That part of his mind considered that maybe the search for omegas might be easier if they were not fearful and hiding. “Shhh,” he crooned as he pushed down his mating instinct. “I do not want to hurt you. I will not hurt you. Do you believe that I want to hurt you?” She shook her head and whined. “Good. I will not abandon you. You do not need to fear for your future or the future of your pups. Our pups will want for nothing. My family is powerful and we have money to make sure that you are safe and well cared for. Do you believe that?”

She nodded blindly. Hanzo stroked her hair, sighing at her glazed eyes and frantic face and almost wishing that he could believe that she actually heard him. He rolled aside and pulled gently on her. She shook wildly at the sudden freedom and looked wildly at him. He swallowed heavily and gently brought her hands to his aching cock. The heat took over and she began rubbing his shaft gently.

“Your body is perfect. You are made for this and there is nothing for you to fear. You are my omega and need not fear me or my body.” He brought her fingers down his shaft to the knot. “There is nothing to fear.”

The heat was compelling her to keep rubbing his slick cock. He trembled as she kept going up and down, determined to show her that she need not fear. Too quickly, she was licking his throbbing flesh, tasting her own slick and his creamy cum. He jerked with a soft hiss at her sensual licking and she recoiled.

He refused to let her fear. He kept her hands close, guiding her fingers to his sweaty thighs until she was back to licking him. “You are doing well. Go on.” She looked up at his tensed face and crept closer to him. “Climb on me.”

She was panting, her eyes still wild and her hair mussed around her shoulders. Her face was flushed as she straddled him. Instinctively, she guided his cock to her waiting pussy. His mind went white hot as she began experimentally began raising and lowering her body.

“That is right, omega,” he hissed, settling into the futon. “Ride me. Your body was made to do this.”

She nodded slightly, sweat dripping off her skin. Her slick poured out over his cock and practically pooled on his hips. This was surely what omegas were legendary for—endless pleasure and slick as the heat begged for an alpha’s claim. He went stiff, trying to resist the insistent urge to buck upwards to drive his knot inside her. Instead, he let her set the pace to whatever she wanted.

She wove dizzily as she kept driving the pace. Her pink tongue kept licking her lips, trying to moisten them. “C-c-can’t do this.” She sobbed softly, her legs trembling as she kept trying to go faster. “I can’t do this.”

He was going to encourage her, to wipe the frustrated tears from her eyes, but she flopped forward to his chest. Suddenly, the clamping muscles relaxed and she slid down to his knot. She gasped, twitching and with another hesitant movement, bent forward again and his knot was suddenly enveloped inside her. Her eyes popped open, her mouth a beautiful ‘O’ shape, and then she shuddered, shrieking her climax.

Hanzo bucked as her shuddering muscles clamped down on him again. Another spurt of hot slick came to the knot, settling around it and soothing the raw skin. She took his knot eagerly, grinding down with all her trembling body to get it inside—suddenly transformed from fearful and hesitant to wild.

Hanzo rolled her gently beneath him, feeling her whole body clamp down beneath the swell of the knot to hold him inside her. He crooned wordlessly to her, rocking instead of thrusting and possibly losing the knot. She grabbed him, her hands clawing at his back and her legs wrapped around his hips. “Little one, do you feel my knot inside you?” She nodded with a close-eyed smile. He smirked in masculine pride. “You see, it is nothing to fear.”

Her reply was a sudden buck of her hips. His cock instantly ached and he clawed the futon beside her. There was no deeper he could go when he snapped his hips. His blood boiled with her wanton moaning and she shuddered around him again. There was nothing to hold him back as she kept clamping down in an endless haze of pleasure. He kept driving forward, feeling the brush of her womb and the pent up frustration of his rut. He needed to knot her, needed to keep going, to drive his seed into her.

He lapped at her neck feverishly, looking for that tiny bump. There it was—right at the join of her shoulder and her neck. It would normally be a dimple, but in the throws of a heat, it swelled like the sweetest little bump that gave off the most intoxicating of perfumes. He nuzzled it and felt her hips push forward. With a possessive growl, he latched on to it, lapping at it between his teeth. His tongue was covered now with the tangy mix of her salty sweat and her own musk that was redolent with the taste of lemons. Instinctively, he sucked on the tiny spot, thrilling when he pulled back and saw the red mark start to bloom on her skin.

It was a tiny thing—the little bond mark—but it made him feel like he was a success.

Far from being fearful now, she was begging for him as she lapped gently at his own scent glans. Hanzo felt his muscles tremble as he drove into her. His mind’s last thought was a sudden burst of understanding—why omegas were so precious, why they were so very vital and necessary, and why he had been made as he had as an alpha to match her as an omega. Then his thoughts were lost as her shivering, fluttering muscles clamped on him and the soft velvet wetness squeezed him from his knot to his tip. She screamed as she came again and Hanzo had no breath for even that as he felt her milk his cock for his desperate seed and it flooded into her.

She shuddered and went still beneath him. Hanzo felt his body all but collapse on top of her. Thankfully he managed to catch the bulk of his weight on his elbows. He shifted to get vaguely comfortable, smiling as he felt the raw tug of the knot still inside her. Feeling reckless, he lapped at her skin and kissed her neck. “Are you fearful, omega?”

She whimpered, her skin prickling a little as the beads of sweat cooled. “No,” she sighed, licking her lips.

He kissed her gently again. With a lot of prodding and wriggling, they managed to lay side-by-side on the thick futon as they rested and the knot slowly went down. With a soft sound, Hanzo pulled back and away from her, kissing her hair one more time.

He was going to pull the covers over her, but found that they were utterly ruined—covered in sweat and slick and plops of seed. Inconvenient, but not insurmountable. He cocked a smile—if this was going to keep happening, he’d have to get more sheets and blankets. She was adorable, though, curled up in the mess with her hair wild and her face so calm and peaceful. He felt an amazing hitch of masculine pride when he glanced between her thighs and saw the wet smears there.

“You will get cold, omega,” he whispered to her. She shook her head a little, curling tighter as though she would simply drift off to sleep. “Let me get this cleaned up.”

Weaving as though she were doped, she rolled to kneel beside the futon. Together they stripped the sheets and blankets off and balled them up to toss them in a corner. In a cabinet, there was a spare set of sheets and another blanket that were no sooner on the futon than she was underneath them.

Hanzo realized he was actually weary as he slid on a black hakama and padded with the sheets to the heavy door that led to the main part of the estate. The servants would undoubtedly have left some supplies close by it. The whole of Hanamura certainly knew that he and Genji were rutting by now.

He tugged open the door and looked around. A male servant was just stepping forward with a cart. “M-m-master?”

“I was looking for that,” Hanzo replied with a nod. The servant rushed to push it forward and to take the sheets from him. Hanzo ignored the face the man made at the overwhelming smell of the linens and examined the cart.

There were spare sheets and blankets in a neatly folded pile on the bottom shelf, along with a plastic wrapped case of bottled water. The top of the cart held a large platter covered with a dome, along with a pot of tea and a pile of magazines that were covered with a cloth napkin.

Hanzo pulled the cart in. The magazines—a variety of adult magazine featuring busty women and "articles" designed to arouse desire and speed ruts to their conclusion—went immediately into the trash. Everything else would be needed almost immediately. The omega would be both hungry and thirsty and his pups—he was supremely confident that this first time would strike gold—would need nourishment. Closing and locking the heavy door behind him, he wheeled the cart to the bedroom.

The omega cracked open an eye sleepily, just watching as he put the sheets away and began to pull the plastic off the bottled waters before snuggling back into the pillow. He smirked at her and opened one, taking a deep drink of the cooled water. He must have been more thirsty than he thought, since he finished that first bottle almost without stopping. Taking out another, he opened it and went over to the futon.

“Little one,” he whispered. “You need this.”

“Five more minutes,” she whimpered.

“Now,” he insisted. “Before the food gets cold.”

That caught her attention and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. He smiled and ruffled his fingers through her hair. She smiled sleepily, a finger slowly rolling through a strand of hair. He brought her the platter and sat it on the futon. Almost before he put it down, her fingers were reaching for the dome and trying to lift it as she realized how hungry she was. “What’s under there?” she whispered.

He pulled back the cover. There was large bento box with compartments holding some vegetables fried tempura-style, a large helping of steak cubes on a bed of steamed broccoli, three rice balls, some yellow pickles and a sushi roll. A tiny ceramic bottle held fragrant soy sauce and a trio of small plates held pickled ginger, wasabi, and a small mochi.

She looked at the platter eagerly, unable to hide her smile at the delicious aromas. Her hands trembled as she poured him tea. He smiled with a grunt and nudged it towards her again. “Sir...I-I—.”

He took her hand, picked up a rice ball and pressed it into her palm. “Eat.”

She flushed. “B-b-but...I am...a servant. You are—.”

He offered her a smile. “It is my right to provide well for my omega.” Hanzo shrugged casually. “I am glad to provide for you and my pups. That means that you must eat what you wish and drink well.”

He pushed the china tea cup towards her. Timidly, she reached for it, drinking the tea that probably cost more than she made in a week. Looking at him with fear in her eyes, she sipped it cautiously and bit into the rice ball.

“If you do not like it, I will have something else brought,” he prodded gently.

“No...this is delicious,” she whispered.

“Little omega—,” he started.

“Tama,” she whispered. “My name is Tama.”

“Little Tama,” he smirked, picking up a rice ball himself. “It is my privilege to provide for you. There is no shame in accepting my protection or in accepting that I will provide for you.” He cocked his head. “If there is something else you would like, then I will get it for you.” He smiled at her. “According to family legend, even Oda Nobunaga would take time away from his his campaigns to tend to the needs of his omega. He considered it his duty and his privilege. He even allowed all of his generals a week every season to go home to their omegas.”

“Really?” Her blue eyes went wide as she looked at him. “I...didn’t know that. Is it true?”

He laughed softly. “I would guess so. It is an old family story.”

“Family story? Are...you...were you related?”

He shrugged. “Supposedly, the first Shimada dragon was a gift from the Oda family for bravery on the battlefield. The first dragon showed my ancestor the 9 Silent Arts, starting the Shimada legacy.”

He laughed as she picked up a thick piece of tempura fried sweet potato, her eyes wide and interested. Hanzo took another bottle of water and drank deeply. The water felt great going down his throat, making him feel more refreshed. “The dragon came to my ancestor—Shimada Masamune who was Date Masamune’s namesake—and he learned the arts of silence and developed the Shimada style of martial arts. Since then, we have flourished and are uniquely able to provide for our family.

“And now that includes you.” Hanzo looked at her closely as she blushed. “You are included as my omega.” He gently stroked her knee. “As my omega, your pups will be my heirs and will be provided for in every way possible.” He smiled at her and she blushed again. “You have been here a while, yes?”

“Y-y-yes.”

“Then you are not ignorant of the situation.” He watched as she nodded. “We have acquired land and money. There is plenty of room here at the estate and the walls are high and thick—you will be safe. You have only to ask me as your alpha and I will do anything to bring it to you.”

She nodded again thoughtfully. He smirked as she twisted a finger in her hair.

He picked up the chopsticks and picked up a piece of beef. Bringing it to her mouth, he was gratified when she finally ate it. “You are a precious gift to me—to my family. I will do everything to prove it to you. Do you still fear my knot, little one?” She looked a little shocked and shook her head. “Then will you believe that you are a cherished part of me?”


	3. Chapter 3

They had no sooner finished eating and setting aside the platter, when he caught her blue eyes. The blue had darkened and become a thin circle around her wide pupils. Her cheeks went a delightful pink and he saw her tongue peek out to lick her lips.

“Ahh—another wave of heat?” he smiled. “So soon?”

Tama nodded, leaning back on the futon. He grinned and crawled up the futon between her thighs. Already he could smell the musky scent in the air as he settled down between her legs. His rough finger crooked and slid inside her, welcomed by hot slick. “You are not afraid of my knot anymore, are you?”

She grinned widely and shook her head. “Not any more.”

He nodded and settled between her legs. “I want to taste your heat, now, omega.”

Without the acrid smell of fear, her heat smelled even sweeter. Gently pulling her lips apart, he lapped at her moist core. She sucked in a heady breath as his tongue dipped inside, spreading the warm honey across his mouth and face. The thick stuff smeared on his mustache and goatee, filling his nose as her moans filled his ears.

“You are sweet smelling,” he whispered softly, pulling himself up to lick her belly. Slowly, he lapped at her skin as he climbed up to kiss her lips. She whined as he licked her neck, her hands grabbing his sides. “Do you know how sweet you taste?” Timidly, she licked his lips and her tongue tickled the rough hair above his lip. “Your taste is sweeter than wine.”

Her legs gripped his waist and he slid into her. Instantly, she curled her hips up. “Welcome me home, omega.” She nodded with a small whine, kissing him softly. “Welcome me and welcome my pups.”

His body was quickly taking over, unconsciously pushing faster and deeper. The wet slurping sounds filled the room and she whined as he rocked against her harder. “You...you are so big. So big...so...so full.”

He grinned at her, licking his lips to keep her taste on his tongue. “You are perfect for me, Tama.” He kissed her neck, nibbling the skin and lapping at the scent gland. “Every part of you was made for me. No one I have ever met has ever been so perfect for me.”

He nipped at the bond mark again. She let out a wild cry and every muscle pulled him closer and deeper. Her mouth gaped open as he pulled her legs up higher. His cock felt swollen and hot as her heat swamped him with slick and scent. Her body trapped his, clamping down and pulling him deeper.

Suddenly, she seemed to find her voice. “Please...please, my alpha.” She whined and bucked up, ramming against his already swollen knot. “I...I need your knot.” Her eyes opened wide and dark indigo with blown wide pupils. “Please...I-I....” He grunted, nodding his head as he felt her body begging as much as she was. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know how much...how much I needed your knot.” Her voice went soft and pleading. “D-d-don’t make me wait.”

He grinned and slid a finger to her hard swollen clit. “Just a little more, omega,” he whispered against her skin. “Cum for me.”

And she did—shivering and shaking as the fireworks burst under her skin.

He smirked as she let out a bone-crunching thrust, her climax shaking her like a violent fever. She fucked herself on his aching cock, riding her climax as he kept rubbing her clit. He could tell the exact moment that she floated down from her pleasure. Her pip throbbed and went soft, only to grow firm again under his rough fingers.

His body was smeared again with slick and he kept riding her. She didn’t stop bucking. Instead, she whined softly and shuddered as he kept stroking her oversensitive flesh and then grew hot again. His knot swelled fully, ramming against her moist core. “Take my knot, omega.” She nodded blindly, sweat on her skin. Thrusting one more hard time, he hissed as his knot slid inside. “Good...good girl.”

She whined again and nodded. Finally knotted, she smiled at him and licked her lips. The swollen knot filled her so deliciously. The mind-blowing heat was finally answered with his rutting knot.

“Good girl,” he praised softly, rocking against her. “You have done well to take my knot so swiftly.”

“Alpha....” She gulped in a deep breath. “Knot...so big.”

He laughed shortly, rocking against her core. His fingers scraped against her clit, feeling her excitement grow even harder and hotter. “You are a treasure,” he whispered into her ear, nibbling her lobe. She whined and was pinned by his bulk, but he was determined to have her feel pleasure.

Only a few moments later, he felt her body jerk and clamp down again. Bellowing out a hoarse cry, he ground as deep as he could. The tip of his cock scraped into her deepest core and burst with white cum. It filled her body in a swollen flood of white hot seed.

Gasping for breath, he dropped to his elbows and knees. “Little omega, you were perfect.” He kissed her soft pink lips. “You are so very strong—able to take the rut of your alpha.” He nuzzled her neck. “You are so strong that you can take my rut.”

She nodded dizzily and panted. “It’s...so...good.”

He smiled. “High praise from an omega.” She yawned underneath him and he gripped her body to roll her on top of him. Pulling her down against his chest, he patted her gently and pulled the blankets up to tuck around them. “Rest, Tama. Just rest and let me take care of you.”

She was asleep quickly, exhausted from the wave of heat. He brushed her long hair out of her face, brushing it over his shoulder in a silken wave. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered to her again, “I will take care of you.”

With a deep breath, he settled back onto the futon. At some point, the knot would go down and slide out, but until then, he was content to lay beneath her. He closed his eyes wearily and pictured the pups with long dark hair and a mix of dark chocolate and sky blue eyes. He was just about asleep when he heard a nervous chitter in his ear.

She shivered slightly and he draped his arm over her, tucking her into the blankets more. Opening an eye, he saw the brilliant blue Ateschi sitting on the floor beside the futon. He whispered softly, “Ateschi-san, you have returned.”

The blue dragon nodded his head regally, his lips smiling mischievously. Ateschi’s twin—Ruochi—appeared and they twined their bodies, bumping their foreheads together in greeting. Their purrs rumbled in their chests and Hanzo smiled as the omega muttered in her sleep.

“Shhhh,” he whispered softly. “Softly, my pets. She needs her sleep.”

Ruochi was the more curious of the two, and crept closer to the futon to sniff the blankets covering her hips. He snuffled about, his tongue flickering in and out and nodding vigorously to himself. Hanzo grinned at the curious creature as it unashamedly stuck its head under the blankets.

“Stop that, Ruochi-san,” he smiled, playfully nudging the creature back from the futon. “Be polite.”

The omega shivered slightly and without opening her eyes, whispered, “Is someone here?”

Hanzo waved at the mischievous creatures with their flickering tongues and curious gazes. “No one to be worried about.” He waved at the blue dragons as they danced around beside the futon. “Just sleep.”

“Sleepy,” she replied softly.

Hanzo glanced at the dancing animals. Ateschi looked up at him and pointed to his side. Craning his neck, he saw a set of scratches on the animal’s side. “Ateschi-san, are you hurt?”

That got the omega’s attention and she rolled her head to look at them. “Is he okay?”

Hanzo reached out to stroke the blue scales. “The wound is not deep and will be fine.” He kissed the top of her head. “Just a scratch.” 

She yawned again and nodded. He kissed the top of her head again, brushing her hair over his other shoulder so it wouldn’t tangle underneath her face. The dragons peered at her and chattered at each other in a musical clicking way. Pausing to look at Hanzo, they both nodded with swishes of their manes and then disappeared in a shower of blue sparks.

“So there are really dragons?” She looked up at him. “I had never seen them—.”

A harsh pounding filled the suite. Hanzo growled, instantly tense as his rut instincts—his alpha instincts—demanded he protect the omega that lay on top of him. It was not a choice—every instinct and every thought was laser focused on protecting his mate and his pups. His knot deflated and slid out of her body, allowing him the freedom to pound whoever dared disturb him into the ground. Pushing her into the futon as the metallic thuds echoed, he growled softly and the dragons appeared again.

“Ateschi-san, Ruochi-san—protect her.” The dragons looked up at him attentively with cat-like gazes and then at her. With a soft purr and a chitter from Ruochi, they curled over her blanket covered body. “I will see what is going on.”

The dragons were growling nervously as he yanked on his hakama and he could smell why. The hot and acrid smell of Genji’s rut was flowing through the vents. He could assume it was only a matter of time before Katachi-san—Genji’s green dragon—came to visit and investigate. So, he shoved a chest on top of the loose vent cover.

“Come out, anija! Quit hiding!” Genji’s bellow rattled through the thick door and echoed through the vents as he pounded the door. “Coward—come out and face me!”

Hanzo took a deep breath—there was no use hiding the scent of the omega when it literally covered him from head to foot—and opened the door enough to peek out.

Genji growled and slammed his shoulder against the door. Hanzo shuddered at the impact. “Anija! You son of a whore—you have the omega!” His younger brother growled, his muscles tense to the point of cramping from the frustrated rut. Hanzo looked at him dispassionately—his slick suit was wrinkled and disheveled, his shirt was untucked and the buttons did not line up as he paced the floor in bare feet. His eyes were wild—crazed—and spicy rutting sent flowed off of him. Undoubtedly, this was a lull in his rut—a temporary break—and for a moment or two Hanzo considered whether or not he should simply close the door and wait for Genji’s rut to drag him back to whatever toys and whores he had. Then Genji leapt and slammed against his door again. “My omega! She’s mine—bring her out!”

Hanzo grunted, but held the door steady. “Otouto—you stink of your rut. Go to your own—!”

“Father!” Genji cried out, gesturing beyond Hanzo’s sight in the room. “I found the omega first. I should be able to claim her.” He glared at his older brother. “I want her. Dammit, I need her!”

Sojiro sighed heavily—a disembodied voice beyond his view. “If she has chosen Hanzo—.”

“I found her. I claim her!” Genji insisted with a grunting growl. He paced anxiously around the room, his nose up and flaring as he tried to follow her elusive scent. “She is mine by rights!”

Hanzo took the moment to slide out and slam the door behind him. “The only thing you have is your rut—.”

Genji took in a deep breath, anger flaring his nostrils and making him appear harsh and cold instead of charming and breathtaking. Hanzo snorted—none of his flighty women would even recognize the normally handsome man. “I had her. I did everything I could. I had her cornered—.”

Sojiro nodded slightly looking like a wise teacher from a painting. “And then what happened?”

Genji’s high cheekbones flushed and he growled. “I opened some champagne for us to share and when I picked up the bottle, she dumped the ice water from the bucket on me and ran. I thought that I tracked her past the tea house, but I got distracted—.”

“And she ran to your older brother,” Sojiro finished solemnly.

“She is mine,” Hanzo growled, crossing his arms over his chest. “I have claimed her and knotted her. I have marked her as my own.” His eyes narrowed menacingly. “You have no further claim.”

Genji snarled. “At least share the wealth, anija. She was mine first.” He paced angrily in the room. “I should have the right to see her—.”

“You have no rights, Genji,” Hanzo growled, cracking his knuckles. “I have already knotted her. I have already claimed her and have—.”

“Give me the damn omega, Hanzo!” he screeched. “I need to see her.” His eyes were wilder than his sweaty, spiky hair. “I...damn! I need the omega!”

Hanzo watched dispassionately as Genji screamed and lurched. His brother was deep in his rut, his gut cramping as his body growled for satisfaction. All of his instincts were focused on the smell of the omega and dragging him out from his suite and his whores to try and claim her. “Go to your whores, otouto,” he rasped out.

Sojiro looked at them both. “You both are not in your right minds,” the elder pronounced sourly. “Your ruts have unfortunately stolen sense from you both.” He glared at both his sons and continued, “Genji—if the omega has already been claimed by Hanzo, you have no grounds for a claim. If you were so careless as to lose her, then there is no help for it.” He turned to his older son. “Hanzo, Genji did have the prior claim since he found her first. You should have respected that claim and returned the omega to your brother—.”

“I have claimed the omega,” Hanzo interrupted angrily, wrinkling his nose at the stink of Genji’s rut. “She has taken my my knot, accepted my claim, and will bear my pups. She will remain under my protect—!”

Out of nowhere, Hanzo saw stars and felt his head crack backward against the heavy door. Instantly, Genji was on top of him, his fist raised up. Hanzo instinctively blocked, taking in an unsteady breath to clear the bells ringing in his ears and the slight dizziness. Genji growled, crowding close enough to him to grab him around his neck with a long arm.

Hanzo’s nose was filled with the stink of Genji’s rut. There were traces of other scents—the pale scents of betas along with a sickly sweet smell of some smoky drug—but Genji’s was overpowering and made him feel nauseous with the need to get rid of the competing alpha. Punching Genji between the legs as hard as he could, he worked the other man’s head lock off.

Genji stumbled back with a howl of agony and frustration. Sojiro growled as well, waving for the body guards that lurked in the shadows of most every room of the estate. Two burly, gorilla shaped men came forward and grabbed the younger brother by his arms to pull him off of his brother. Hanzo growled at his brother in return, glad to see that the guards were equipped with tiny pieces of tech—little filters that removed the worst of the scents of ruts and heats as you breathed in that fit into the nostrils. Even though they were carefully selected betas and were themselves on suppressants during the brothers’ ruts, it was a relief to see them so prepared.

“Genji!” Sojiro snapped angrily. “There is no reasoning with you right now. It is unfortunate that you lost the omega, but you have to respect your brother’s claim!” He waved at the men. “Take him to his suite and make sure that he stays there. I will send more whores to take care of his rut and I expect them to remain with him until he is out of his rut and able to be reasonable.”

The men nodded and began dragging the younger brother backwards towards his suite.

Hanzo glared at his sibling one more time, ignoring the other man’s vicious cursing, and turned to go back inside.

“Hanzo!” snapped his father. “You and I will talk when the rut is over.” He raised his eyebrow sternly. “You will be expected to make restitution for stealing the omega from your brother.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but shout, “He never had her! It is his loss if he cannot manage to keep an omega in his suite. He never had a claim!”

With that, he whipped open the door and slid back inside, slamming it behind him with a jarring sound. Stalking back, he was relieved to smell the honeyed sweetness of the female. She was still asleep on his futon, snuggled deep in the sheets and with his dragons curled protectively around her body. The dragons’ eyes flicked up at him with contentment glowing in them.

“You did well,” he muttered softly as they gently floated up to him. Ruochi and Ateschi chattered softly and brushed the archer’s arm softly. “I can ask for no more.”

Tama looked up at him sleepily. “What was that all about?” Her nose wrinkled as she sat up and looked around. “And what is that smell?”

He sniffed—there was still a faint trace of Genji’s rut scent in the air—and grimaced. “Nothing for you to worry about.” He knelt on the low futon. “Are you well? You are rested?”

She nodded rapidly, her nose wrinkled. “But...I—.”

He smiled. “You are wonderful, omega.” He gently took her hand and kissed it. “But I think that we should bathe.” He went to a window and opened it slightly. Rummaging around, he found a dowel rod and shoved it at the window jamb so that it couldn’t open more than a few inches. He glared out the window—making sure that no one was in his private garden. “Some fresh air will do us both good.”

The omega peeked nervously out the window. There was a small garden surrounded by high stone walls. An red maple tree stood in a corner, presiding over an irregular shape of tiny white rocks that were raked into smooth lines around a large black boulder. Around the white rocks were small shapes of shortly clipped grass and pots of lilies.

“This is my private garden,” Hanzo whispered in her ear. “I will show you around a little later. The garden will be a good place for you and the pups to rest privately.” He nuzzled her gently. “There is a larger one that we can go to when the pups are walking and running.”

“Oh..okay,” she murmured, fingering her hair.

“We do not have a lot of time before the next wave of your heat hits,” he whispered softly. “Come into the bathroom and get cleaned up.”

He ran her a warm bath, lathering up a soft cloth. Drawing it over her skin, he smirked as she shivered in delight as his gentle touch. When he was satisfied that she was clean, he turned on the jets and watched as she melted in pleasure.

“You are easily pleased,” he smiled as he rinsed the cloth and scrubbed his skin. She looked up with a satisfied smile. Reaching down he twisted one of the jets so that it pulsed between her legs. She squealed and spread her legs even more as the water pulsed up to her core. “And I enjoy pleasing you.”

She wriggled and he whistled as he fetched her some of his immense towels. Grabbing up the phone, he rapped out orders for snacks, drinks, and a few other things. His omega—Tama—was undoubtedly going to be thirsty and probably hungry. It was funny how much of an appetite this could generate. He was sure that they would need more sheets as well.

As he balled up the sheets—again—he froze suddenly. His mind raced. Was he ready for pups? Was there room here for a litter of pups? What about the omega? It was hardly fair for her to be cooped up in his suites, but how could he protect her otherwise? What about Genji? What about the pups? What would they need?

He didn’t realize that he had suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. A thick layer of sweat covered him. He could see the pups—dark haired girls with his eyes and boys with her hair and eyes—but he couldn’t begin to think what they needed.

Toys? Clothes? Blankets? Bottles? Money? Swings? Rooms of their own? What?

He didn’t know. Wiping his sweaty palms on the sheets, he frowned. Would she know what they needed? He was hardly providing for her if he didn’t know what to get for her. He had no higher goal—no higher calling—than to provide the best he could for his pups and omega.

He had to get this right!

Shaking, he grabbed his laptop computer and went back to the bedroom to flop down on the futon. His first search returned a dizzying number of results recommending all sorts of things from supplements to vitamins to yoga poses to drinking apple cider vinegar. Hanzo gulped as he realized the enormity of all the things he didn’t know.

“What are you looking at?” came the soft, feminine voice behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and saw her belly first. His pups were there. It was surely only a matter of time before his dragons began to sense it. They would probably curl around her like co-dependent cats, stroking her belly and purring against the rosy skin before coming to him with the news.

How was he going to care for the omega and his pups if he was constantly traveling or if he was shot? How was he supposed to protect them if he wasn’t even in the province? How was he to stop her and the pups from being a target?

He looked up at her face and saw her eyes darkening. Her rosy lips were softly separated and he was riveted to watching her soft breasts lift as she began panting.

He set aside the computer and rose to go hold her. Her heat waves slammed against him like waves at the seashore, but it seemed more exciting than terrifying. She was softly eager with damp skin like petals of flowers. He was happy to feel her rocking against him and wrapping her legs around his hips as he laid her down on the futon.

There was a continual dizzy cycle of heat, rest and restoration. The servants promptly brought them meals and laundered sheets and plenty of water and tea. Hanzo was pleased to cuddle the omega in isolation and the problem of Genji seemed far away. Instead of focusing on his brother, he took Tama all through the suite of rooms, showing her all the ways that he could please her as the week passed with lightning speed.

The last day they were both exhausted and simply laid about, looking at movies on the computer or napping on the futon. The servants still brought them meals and pots and pots of hot tea and ice water. Hanzo cuddled her closely, watching with half an eye as the bright blue dragons tussled in a corner on the floor. Picking up a ripe orange slice, he tossed it and chuckled as Ruochi smacked Ateschi aside to snap his jaws around it.

Tama watched silently, distracted from the movie as the two dragons wrestled again. “Do they always do that?”

Hanzo’s arms curled around her tighter. “They have always played like that.” He sighed and kissed the top of her head. “I suppose that it is the way things happen with siblings.” He handed her another orange slice. “Toss it to them and they will eat it.”

She did, watching with wide blue eyes as Ruochi bullied past Ateschi to grab it. “Oh...are they always this friendly?”

He laughed in a soft, low tone. “They recognize you as my omega and...they accept you.” He nuzzled her again. “My dragons adore you and will be hovering over my...our pups like hens with chicks. They will protect all of you as they protect me.”

She started at that. “But who on earth would care about me? I’m just—.”

He wrapped protectively around her, a scowl crossing his face. “You are my omega. You are mine—and there are those who will do anything to get to me.” Genji’s contorted face crossed his mind. “And I will do whatever I need to in order to stop them from harming you or our pups.”

Her voice was quiet. “But we do not even know if—.”

Hanzo let out a joyful laugh. “Oh really?” His hands cradled her soft stomach. “Ateschi-chan. Ruochi-chan. Come here.” 

The dragons both looked up, stopping mid fight with Ruochi’s paw in Ateschi’s mouth. They hopped over, looking up at their master with curious and playful expressions. They were almost within arm’s reach when they both stopped and tilted their heads upward and back like small children smelling popcorn. The omega watched in wonder as they both kept sniffing and creeping towards her. She squeaked as they chattered and hopped closer to her. Without pausing for more than a quick look as the Shimada nodded at them, they crept towards her lounging body.

Both of them set their front paws on her stomach, their heads nodding and their manes shaking. They chattered to each other, nodding and patting her stomach. In apparent agreement, they stopped long enough to chatter at Hanzo before looking thoughtfully into her blue eyes. In a sudden silence, they both pressed their foreheads to her stomach.

“Wha...what are they doing?”

Hanzo smiled and wove his fingers through her hair. “They are speaking to the pups.” He kissed her neck as the blue dragons began purring in harmony. “They are telling the pups the stories of our family. How the first dragons came to our family....” He shrugged and kissed her again. “They are saying that they are happy that there will soon be more dragons—baby dragons to play with.”

“You understand them?”

“Of course—they have been my constant companions in my earliest memories. It would be strange if I couldn’t understand them.” He sighed. “And we now know that we are going to be happy parents.” Another eloquent shrug. “I have found a good doctor and have already made an appointment for you. Then an appointment at a baby store so that we can begin making our lists of things that you all will need.” He smiled down at her. “I will make sure to be there for the doctor’s appointment, but I do not know if I will be able to stay the entire time at the store with you.” He puffed out a breath shyly. “I must return...to work tomorrow.”

“I have only a little in savings,” Tama muttered softly.

He chuckled softly into her hair. “And I have told you that it is my pleasure...no, it is my honor to provide for you and the pups.” He pulled her even closer to him. “There is nothing I won’t do for you.” A smile crept across his face. “I will be happy to provide lavishly for you all.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning dawned early and Hanzo reluctantly left Tama tucked into the futon with Ruochi curled around her. Ateschi was with him as he dressed and went to breakfast with his father. Sojiro was just getting settled as Hanzo entered.

“Good morning,” Sojiro greeted as his eldest son settled at his place. “The rut has finally left you?”

“Good morning, Father,” Hanzo nodded as the servants came in with breakfast. “I am doing well.”

Sojiro nodded, watching silently as a servant poured him his first cup of tea. The servants were almost done serving them when Genji stalked angrily in and plopped down at his place. There was an almost-silent shuffle as Genji’s place was set and his breakfast was laid down in front of him.

Sojiro nodded at his younger son. “Good morning, Genji.”

Genji only grunted, rubbing his red eyes wearily. The third cup was filled with tea and he gratefully drank it dry. Waving over the servant, he waited for the refill and drank that down too. “Good morning, Father,” he grunted. Glancing over at his older brother, his eyes narrowed and he growled, “Hanzo.”

“Genji.”

The servants backed out of the room with almost unbecoming haste, leaving them silently glaring at their food. Hanzo swallowed his growl and picked up his chopsticks. Genji’s eyes were locked on his every move with angry stares. He tried to keep eating and to ignore his brother’s glaring. Finally, he snapped, snarling, “Is there something wrong, otouto?”

Genji’s smile was glacial. “What could possibly be wrong, anija?” His eyes were sharp and equally cold. “Aside from the fact that you stole the omega from me?”

“Genji!” Sojiro scolded as he considered his cup of tea. “Is this the time?”

Genji took a few bites and then glared at his older brother again. “I would say that it is an ideal time.” He took another sip of tea, drinking it carelessly and entirely ignoring the delicate and expensive flavors. “After all, I had the omega. You stole her.” He ignored his father’s indignant gasp. “You locked her in your suite and conveniently went into your rut to keep her there. I think that I have a right to be angry.”

Sojiro sighed heavily and nodded. He looked sharply at both his sons. “Since it appears that neither of you are willing to even let us have breakfast without thrashing this out, I suppose that we will go ahead and discuss this.

“Genji, you claim that you found the omega first—.”

“I did!” Genji growled, smacking his hand down on the table.

Sojiro nodded shortly. “But you also admit that she escaped your custody?” Genji nodded with his red eyes narrowed. “And that then she was in Hanzo’s suite?”

“She humiliated me—throwing the ice water from the champagne bucket over my head—and ran.” Genji’s cheeks were flushed red. “I tried to track her through the estate.” His expression puffed into frustration. “I guess she was close to Hanzo’s suite—?”

“No,” Hanzo snapped. “She successfully escaped you and went to hide in my bedroom.” His eyes flickered towards his father solemnly. “And I stopped to have dinner with you.”

“Oh, indeed?” Sojiro asked softly with one eyebrow raised. “As I recall, your dragons summoned you before you even finished your miso.”

“I found her in my suite. My rut hit and she went into heat.” Hanzo felt a headache build as his teeth grit together. “Then I was interrupted to listen to your temper tantrums, Genji.”

Genji’s voice dropped to a glacial tone. “And you owe me restitution, anija.” There was a pregnant pause. “You know as well as anyone that there are penalties for stealing an omega.”

Stealing an omega was actually a federal crime—one punishable by lengthy prison stays and fines and all sorts of mandatory minimums. It was actually a less serious crime to kidnap a beta than an omega. If the omega was assaulted and pups resulted, then not only was the alpha responsible to pay for their care and upkeep for at least 25 years, but the omega’s family was allowed to sue for additional damages and the pups were returned to the omega’s family. The abridged version was that stealing an omega could ruin anyone financially.

“Stealing?” Hanzo snorted angrily. “Hardly stealing if she escaped you entirely and chose me instead.”

Sojiro growled, “Stop it, both of you!” Both brothers shot angry glares at each other before looking at their father. Sojiro sighed impatiently. “Genji—Hanzo is right in that you lost control of the situation. Had she been in your suites and under your control when he took her, then it would be another matter.” Hanzo did not let himself smile at his father’s reasoning because he knew that there was a catch. “Hanzo—Genji had her and you did not return her after finding out that he was trying to claim her. You did lock your suite and, presumably, mated her during this past week?”

Hanzo nodded shortly. “Ateschi-san and Ruochi-san have confirmed that she is carrying my pups.” He waved his arm and Ateschi appeared. Genji growled and had Katachi appear as well. The two dragons glared at each other—almost as angrily as the brothers did. “Ateschi-san can confirm it.”

Ateschi let out a short, proud nod towards the patriarch before growling at Katachi again.

“Very well,” Sojiro whispered thoughtfully. “Neither of you seem to be willing to be reasonable about this—but I suppose that it is the way things happen when vital resources are scarce.” He sighed heavily. “Genji—you have no claim to her or the pups. They are both Hanzo’s to have and to hold.” Genji growled softly. “However, since Genji did find her first—as you both have agreed—then Hanzo you do owe him restitution.”

Hanzo took another swallow of tea. “I see.”

“You do not agree?” Sojiro frowned.

“He lost control of her,” Hanzo grunted. “He never had her in the first place and his claim is null and void.” He shrugged. “If he had, then he would have known that she was also on suppressants—and was going to take them that day. She had them on her—in her pocket—when I first saw her.” He grinned thinly. “I can send Ateschi-san for the pieces as proof.”

“Oh?” Sojiro cocked an eyebrow at his younger son. “Did you know this?” He glared at his younger son’s nodding head. Hanzo was shocked that he had actually paid that much attention to her or anyone. “Then that complicates things.”

Genji glared at his older brother. “I am still entitled to restitution.” He waited with a sadistic glee. “And I know exactly what I want.”

Hanzo pulled back slightly, straightening. Ordinarily, Genji would be after something relatively uncomplicated—a vacation from his duties, a rare or very expensive car or something. But this felt different for some reason. Katachi was even coiled up proudly, staring past Ateschi towards the elder brother with some kind of strange expression. “And what do you want, otouto?”

Genji just waited, his hand going out to stroke the green dragon. Hanzo simply waited patiently—aware of the old trick of waiting in silence in order to heighten the desperation. It was a mental trick that he was not going to fall for—not with the omega and her pups depending on him. He kept them in his mind as he waited for Genji to just spit it out already.

Sojiro, surprisingly, spoke first. “Genji—tell us what you want. Both Hanzo and I have appointments to keep and I would like to send the omega to Dr. Tanaka for her first examination.”

“I know what I want,” Genji hissed. “I want you to offer me restitution, Hanzo. You do the crime, you pay for it, don’t you anija?” Hanzo nodded shortly. “So here is what I want. I want it all....”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hanzo blinked in surprise.

“I want everything,” Genji hissed again. “I want your place in the clan. I want your authority and your position. I want your men, your weapons and your resources.” He stroked Katachi who twisted in a snake-like way. “I want your birthright—and I want you to turn it over to me at a special gathering of the elders.”

“No, Genji!” Sojiro yelled. “That is...insanity.” The elder shook his head with his eyes wide. “There is no way—.”

Genji growled at his brother, a crazed gleam in his eyes. “Call the elders, Hanzo. Tell them that you are retiring with your omega. That you are turning everything over to me.” He grinned widely. “I’ll even give you residence in the northern estate while the kids are young. And in the end—if you’re a very good boy—you come back in a few years and work for me.”

Hanzo glared at his younger brother. Sojiro grunted sharply. “What are you thinking, Genji?!”

“I’m thinking that it’s high time that my brother gets what’s coming to him,” Genji snapped back. “I’ll be in charge of the clan. I’ll have first pick of the missions and the rewards. I’ll be first in line for the omegas that Father is negotiating for. I’ll get the profits directly instead of a stingy percentage like some common thug. I’ll get the pick of weapons, of men, of resources.” He smiled thinly at his brother. “And when Father dies, I’ll be in charge of the clan.”

“So that is what this is about?” Hanzo asked softly.

Genji leaned back with a grin, pulling Katachi into his lap. “Like I said, you will have the run of the northern estate—maybe some time in the condos we own in Osaka for vacations with the pups.” He shrugged. “You get the omega and the pups and you can raise them however you like. I’ll even throw in an allowance—the same allowance you give me—and you can come home for holidays so that Father and I can see the pups.

“I’ll be a good uncle. I’ll give them a place in the clan—running around and doing small errands and making sure that they know their father’s place in the grand scheme of things. I’ll send them presents and make sure that they’ve got what they need.” Genji cocked his head, arrogantly. “I’ll be a good master to them, anija. And if you’re a good boy, then you get a small part to play in the clan’s affairs—and a commiserate paycheck.”

Hanzo glared at his brother. “You cannot be serious.” He grinned coldly—an aggressive showing of teeth. “You know that there is no way that the elders will follow your rule. And those who will approve of your...methods are not in positions of influence.”

Genji smiled. “That’s where you’re wrong, Hanzo. You think that a single one of them will protest me cutting them a larger slice of the pie in exchange for their loyalty? After all, you and father have taken the cream off the top for years—.”

“We make investments with that money,” Sojiro sputtered angrily. “It is how we have lines of profit from every province in Japan. It is how we have property in Hong Kong, in New York, in London, in King’s Row—so that we can have escapes in times of trouble. It is how we own the cryptologic company in the United States that provides us with algorithms and security to prevent the police from tracking our communications. It is how we influence weapons companies and drug laws. Everyone benefits from these investments, Genji.”

“Yeah—well forgive me if I want a little more in my pockets, rather than making some gaijin wealthy,” Genji snapped sarcastically. “And I think that the clan would agree.”

Hanzo sighed. “There is no reason for us to bicker like this. If you think that the clan needs to have more resources, then I am well able to make these changes—.”

“Oh, no,” Genji snapped. “This isn’t about changes. You had your chances to listen to me, to make the changes. This is about a whole fucking change of leadership.”

“The elders will never agree,” Sojiro added. “And without them, you have nothing Genji.”

“Without the commoners on the street—the ones doing the jobs—then your elders are a bunch of old men sitting in the meeting room counting their white hairs on their chins.” Genji smiled at the other men. “So we need each other. And if Hanzo just steps aside, then I’ll have the elders and the footmen.”

Hanzo snorted, tossing his chopsticks aside in irritation. There was nothing like a family argument first thing in the morning. “You know I cannot simply step aside.” He looked up at his brother’s harsh face. “You know that is foolishness—and a short step from suicide.”

“That is your problem,” Genji shrugged. “Not mine.”

Sojiro shook his head. “Genji—this is...far too much.” His hand shook slightly as he asked, “Is there no other way, nothing that you can name that you will accept? Is there anything else—any other way?”

“No,” Genji smiled evilly. “Hanzo took the omega from me. It was my one chance to beat Hanzo—that he’d be the Shimada heir and I’d have the pups and future of the clan. The omega was my one time to not be just the second son, the backup heir, but to command respect and status of my own.

“Do you know how hard I worked to get her set up? How many pharmacists I bribed to find a suitable girl who took suppressants in a high enough range that she might be an omega? How many hours I spent getting her desperate enough to work here shortly before my rut and how I arranged and rearranged the staff so that she was cleaning my suites? Do you know how much time it took to arrange for the prescription to be delayed in filling it so that her heat would start before she could get the injectors? And did you really expect me to let Hanzo just waltz in and take all that from me and just lay down and take it?

“I was fine with Hanzo being in charge,” Genji insisted bitterly. “I was fine with him leading the clan and all that, even though it meant I had nothing. But there was no chance of pups. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. I decided to carve out my own place as the father of pups and the grandchildren of our honored father. I would have status as an alpha with a claimed omega and lots of pups to play with.” He shot a bitter look to his older brother. “You would have the clan—would run the business. I would have the future of the family and I would finally have a permanent place in the clan.

“But no, anija. You couldn’t be satisfied with running the clan. You weren’t satisfied to be in charge of everything. You just had to have the omega, too, didn’t you? Just had to take the one thing that I was able to do for a permanent place in the clan. Hell, I even asked to share the omega so that I could at least pretend that I had a chance. But, you refused even that, anija.” He let out a frustrated sound, his hands balled in fists as he looked back at his father. “He took my future—I’m only taking his in return.”

“Money, then?” Sojiro offered softly. “Properties? Weapons? Do you want the Osaka property? The condos in King’s Row? The yacht?”

Genji replied, “I’ll get all that and more in my new position as the Shimada heir and wakagashira.”

Hanzo went stone faced as Genji’s face gleamed in triumph. With Tama living on the northern estate, his pups would have a relative amount of freedom. They would still have some income—not lavish, but still, they would have what they needed. He could keep his promises to her—to take care of her and her pups.

But as he looked at his father, he wasn’t as sure. Sojiro wanted grandchildren as much as any man. He wanted family—sons and grandsons and granddaughters. He had money and property and security already—but the things he couldn’t buy were family babies and new dragons. How far would he go to keep his clan and his grandchildren? Who would he support?

Ateschi pawed at his sleeve, chattering noisily. Hanzo glanced down at the blue dragon, listened to its soft words before replying out loud, “No, Ateschi-san, I do not think that he will take you instead....” The dragon sighed and shivered. “Why not go back to Ruochi-san? I’m sure they are awake now and will want to watch television with you.”

The little dragon glanced around nervously and nodded, vanishing. Hanzo looked at where his friend had last been seen. The little omega was undoubtedly awake by now. Whether or not she would sit and watch television with the dragons was not something that he could know or even think about right now.

He replied silkily to his younger brother. “You would split the Shimada clan into pieces for some kind of childish whining about not getting enough?”

“Not into pieces—into one large piece for me.” Genji laughed again and the sound was hollow and broken and shrill. “You need to make your choice. Pay the restitution to me for your offense, or face the consequences of your dishonor—in front of the entire clan.”


	5. Chapter 5

There was absolute silence for a moment as Hanzo thought carefully. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what to do. His father might as well not have been there and his silence spoke volumes. What to do?

He spoke firmly, but softly. “I had no idea that you were so frustrated, Genji. I did not know that you were under such stress.” He sighed, folding his hands. “What exactly do you propose?”

Genji’s face went slack for a moment in surprise. For a moment, he looked a little like the kid that had idolized his older brother so long ago. Then his eyes hardened. “Get the elders together. We announce together that you have claimed an omega.” He shrugged carelessly. “It will be a happy occasion that you are expecting pups and everyone celebrates.

“Obviously, you are going to be protective of the omega and will want to take her off somewhere so that she can have her pups. You will turn over the running of the clan to me in the meantime. Eventually, you’ll decide to rejoin the clan and maybe if I’m feeling nice, I’ll stick you somewhere in the northern branch of the Shimada—in the Hokkaido crew.” He shrugged. “I’m not interested in making our father miserable—so we’ll get together at all the right times. Do birthday parties, holidays, vacations together. Maybe we’ll all go to DisneyLand together.”

Sojiro snapped angrily, “And this is supposed to keep the clan together? Genji—what madness is this?” He growled low in his throat. “And you mean to deny me—your father—of my rights to see my grandchildren?”

Genji shook his head slightly. “You are more than welcome to visit my nephews and nieces as often as you would wish, honored father. And at the appropriate times in their lives, we will begin instructing them as shatei—as junior members of the clan. I will be their honored uncle and, as I can, take time to visit them as well.” He grinned. “I will be a very busy man, you understand.”

Hanzo snorted angrily and scowled. Genji was in for a world of surprise as to how busy he would be. “I understand far more about the duties of the position than anyone else.” He cocked his head. “And with this...retirement, how would you say that I should be expected to support my pups?”

“I’ll give you an appropriate allowance, of course,” Genji smirked wickedly. “After all, if you had no income, you’d be...honor-bound to give them up to someone who could care for them, wouldn’t you?” He paused, his scowl breaking into a confused look. “I do not want to see the grandchildren of Sojiro Shimada starve, after all. That might reflect badly on me and on the clan, wouldn’t it?”

Hanzo nodded silently. “You would also not want me to try to—?”

“Go somewhere else?” Genji expression was suddenly glacial. “Try it, Hanzo. Try and sell your services to someone else. Who would have you? Who would dare to give you any kind of job? Your skin shows who and what you are.”

Sojiro slammed his fist on the table. “I’ve had enough of this between you. Always competing when I have loved both of my sons equally.” His voice faded. “And now you are both going to ruin the clan over this one omega!” He threw up his hands in frustration. “May my ancestors forgive me for ruining all of their legacy with this chaos.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hanzo went back to his suite at the end of the day, weary and feeling bruised. Sojiro had met with them at lunch and it had gone much the same—endless recriminations and attempts at negotiations that fell flat and ended in arguments. There was no rest, no negotiation and no persuasion.

The omega was lounging in his room. Ruochi and Ateschi were alternating between rolling on the carpet after orange slices and coming up to gently pat her stomach. She giggled at their antics and stroked their manes with timid fingers when they came to chatter at her.

“You are still here,” Hanzo sighed in relief. He tugged off his tie and shirt, eager to be in a loose yakama after such a long day. “I am...relieved.”

“Where else would I be?” Tama asked softly. Ruochi stuck his head under her hand, demanding her attention. She giggled and stroked his scales soothingly. “These two have been keeping me company—mainly by being very silly.” She glanced up at him with a blush. “But we did go outside a bit to walk around.”

“Oh?” Hanzo asked softly. He smiled to show that he was not angry. “Where did you go?”

“Just in the garden,” she answered softly. “We sat for a while as they laid in the sunlight. They really are like cats.”

He only grunted in return. “Dinner will be brought here soon.” For a moment, he couldn’t look her in the eyes. How was he to protect her if he was all but exiled? How was he to provide for her pups if he had no income? “You must eat well....”

The meal was brought into the suite and Hanzo ate quickly and silently as his legendary nerves wrapped his stomach into knots. Tama was not immune to the overwhelming feeling of...whatever it was, and elected to be silent as well. Even the dragons were subdued.

Finally, he asked, “Have you ever been to Hokkaido?”

She looked up at him with shock on her face. “N-n-no. Should I have?”

Hanzo sighed softly. “We have an estate there.” He took a long sip of tea. “The estate...it is not so large as this one, but there is a garden there that is large enough for the children to play. There is a lake nearby with fish.” He took another long sip of the cooling tea. “We have a small stable there as well—large enough for a pony or two....”

The omega shuddered a little. “That...that sounds nice.” She cocked her head. “But...what aren’t you telling me?”

He forced a smile. “Nothing. Just work on my mind.” He sighed softly, looking aside for a moment. “The doctor’s appointment is...next week. Dr. Tanaka is an old family friend and will treat you well.” He looked at her thoughtfully. “He tended my mother when she gave birth to Genji and me and has always seemed to be a hundred years old. His wife is a midwife that works for him and she is widely known for her gentle treatment of mothers.”

“If you say that they are the best, then I will believe you.”

“They are the best.” He sighed sadly, hoping to break the news to her gently. “The family wants to...wants us to consider moving to the Hokkaido estate. For the safety of the pups and to avoid anyone trying to harm them.”

She paused. “Is that what you think is best?”

Hanzo shrugged slightly. “I will met with the elders in the evening tomorrow. We will see what we need to do then.” He gently pulled her to a sitting room and settled her on a couch. Pulling the computer to her lap, he let her browse around.

“Do you like the pink sheets with the cherry blossoms?” he asked her as he glanced at the screen over her shoulder. “Or the ones with clouds?”

“You don’t like either,” Tama said softly, feeling more certain the more she saw him. “Besides—what if we have boys? They will not like pink sheets or lacy ones.”

He sighed and turned on the television to the news and stock reports. Such mundane affairs were soothing in their plainness, in how they could dance up and down in their careless and ceaseless tides. A man could lose himself for a lifetime in studying the rise and fall—and then what would he have gained?

Hanzo watched the news, noting the stocks and their prices. He had recently diversified the immense investment portfolio to include some new biotech stocks and was pleased that they were doing well. It meant that there would be more money....

For Genji?

“How well did you know my brother?” Hanzo asked suddenly as an advertisement for chocolate candies filled the screen.

She looked up from the computer in confusion. “What?”

“How well did you know him?”

Tama slowly shook her head. “I guess I really didn’t. Everything happened so fast after my parents died.” She looked blankly at the electronic shopping list on the computer. “I kind of lost my job and was about to lose my apartment—there was some kind of foul up with the payment company and they lost about six months of payments—and I was frantic. My...my—this sounds ridiculous—my pharmacist’s wife told me about a position as a maid here.” She shrugged. “I was only here for about three weeks.

“For two weeks I was in some kind of rotation, learning how...how things are done here. Then I was assigned to clean...Master Genji—.”

“Don’t call him that. Just between us, you can...just call him ‘Genji’.”

“I was assigned to clean Genji’s room.” She flushed. “I thought...it was strange that I was even allowed in there, but there I was.” The omega looked aside. “I thought that if I kept up with my suppressants, that it would be fine. That nothing could happen to me here.”

He smiled sadly at her. “And then...?”

“And then we happened.”

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her. “I see.” He nuzzled her neck with that smile on his face. The slow, wolffish smile that said that he was proud to claim her as his own. “I...I thought for a moment that you might have been...attached to him somehow.”

“Nothing. I had only...well.... I was sent into his quarters to clean in the mornings, which seemed strange because he never was awake before noon.” She giggled shyly. “I tried to avoid him—definitely avoid waking him—so I would clean the other rooms until he woke. Sometimes I would be cleaning the sitting room for hours, waiting.”

Hanzo laughed a little. “And what happened to your other job?”

She cocked her head. “Are you sure that you want me to answer that?” He nodded. “I...I was terribly rude. The manager’s complaint said that I was rude to a customer. I told him that the customer was rude to me—telling me that I should come take a car ride with him in the middle of the shift.” Ruochi wandered back to tuck his head under her arm. “I suppose I should have been more polite...though.”

“Perhaps,” Hanzo muttered, watching as the dragon slid under her arm and pressed his forehead against her stomach as it began chittering and purring. “My father has asked that we dine with him tomorrow night—after my...meeting. I will send in an assistant with something to wear.” His eyes gleamed softly. “And my mother’s hairpins. She was mad for hairpins and had a whole boxes of them.

“She divided them up between us—my brother and I. There were all kinds of pins in there in all kinds of shapes. Flowers, birds, dragons. Even one in the shape of a rabbit with a little bell in its paws.” Hanzo smiled softly in remembrance. “It used to fascinate me that she would take her hair and braid it and twist it and it would seem to leap into the most enchanting shapes. Then she would take out her pins and it was like watching stars appear in the sky.” He cocked his head. “I would be honored if you would wear some of them.”

“Then I will.”


	7. Chapter 7

The elders were assembled in their usual meeting room on the estate, milling about and talking before the meeting was called to order. Genji was freshly pressed and looked like he was a fox gloating over a kill. Hanzo nodded towards several of the men—all who appeared ancient—and then went to his father.

Sojiro looked at his older son solemnly. “Hanzo....”

“Good evening, Father,” he greeted solemnly as he bowed. He looked at the older man curiously. “Are you feeling well?”

Sojiro appeared a hundred years old as he bowed in return. His voice was a hoarse whisper as he let out a subdued cough. “My son. I have not been able to change Genji’s mind.” He shook his head. “Genji will denounce you here if you do not—.”

Hanzo sighed heavily with a rueful nod. He hadn’t honestly expected Genji to change his mind. “Would that be so bad?”

Sojiro shot him a stern look. “The first thing that we have is family. When all others fail us, we must be able to trust our family.” He shook his head. “And we must be able to trust that our family will not steal from us or harm us or our kin.” They both nodded as another man passed by and Sojiro continued in a soft voice. “His claim is...circumstantial at best, but we cannot have mistrust sown or we will float apart like leaves in a stream.”

Hanzo nodded with a sigh. Had he really expected different? In the absence of parents or family, then Genji’s claim was less spurious than it might have been—undoubtedly that was one of the reasons he had chosen her. If the elders sided with his younger brother, agreed that he was owed restitution, then Hanzo might not be walking out.

“Will I see her tonight?” Sojiro asked softly.

“Yes,” Hanzo nodded. “Tama is looking forward to it.” He gave his father a small smile. “I think that you will find her charming, if a little quiet.”

“I am glad,” Sojiro replied with a smirk. “I’m looking forward to it as well.” He looked solemnly at the talking men. “I suppose that we had better get this settled....”

The men were very curious at the special meeting and settled in their chairs unusually quickly. All eyes turned to Sojiro as he sat at the head of the table with a gloating Genji seated on one side and a stern faced Hanzo on the other.

“It is with...happiness that I call you all together,” Sojiro choked out. “My son, Hanzo, has claimed an omega.” There was a brief cheer and a ripple of confused and muted congratulations. “He has....”

Sojiro’s voice died out quickly and he looked aside. Hanzo sighed and continued the announcement. “I have claimed an omega and the dragons have confirmed that we are expecting pups.” There were several more congratulations and the elders were nodding. Hanzo forced out a smile and nodded in acknowledgement. “And in our happiness, we have decided to spend the first years of the pup’s lives at the Shimada estate in Hokkaido.”

There were more cries—this time of disbelief. One of the elders sputtered, “But why? Why leave Hanamura and your family?” He spread his hands in exasperation. “Who will handle the affairs of the clan?”

Genji leapt up. “I will be taking Hanzo’s place while he and his mate are in Hokkaido.” More cries of disbelief. “In fact, I will be assuming his position as of tonight, to allow my brother and his mate time to prepare for the move.” Hanzo looked sourly at his brother, but nodded in apparent acceptance. Genji gestured grandly with a shark’s smile on his lean face. “I would like for all of us to congratulate my brother and wish him the best with the pups.”

There was a beat in which no one did anything, waiting for someone else to break the silence. Genji was smiling insistently and began clapping. Reluctantly, the assembled men clapped as well. Genji waved with a flourish and a man opened the door to admit a line of servants with chilled champagne bottles in silver buckets and with trays of crystal flutes. Everyone got a crystal flute of the bubbly alcohol as they began to toast Hanzo’s health and to the unseen omega.

The champagne did nothing to ease the oppressive tension in the air or to soften the whispers behind Hanzo’s back. If Genji noticed either, he did not show it as he gleefully poured more champagne. Sojiro’s glass never seemed to empty as he stared blankly back and forth between his two sons.

The meeting wrapped up quickly after that, with everyone melting away like shadows desperate to escape the oppressive atmosphere. Hanzo was grim faced as the servants were summoned again to clean up the crystal and wipe up any small spills from the lacquered table.

“That went well,” Genji smiled, studying the flute in his hand. “I have to say that they really took that well and things look to be going smoothly.”

Hanzo growled at his brother, all but tossing the flute to a nervous servant. “You have absolutely no sense of decorum. Of how to properly handle events.”

“Yeah, well, I’m the one in charge now,” Genji snapped irritably. “And as your boss, I will handle this the way that I want.” He shrugged. “I’ll be out tonight—.”

Hanzo interrupted angrily, “With all due respect, you shouldn’t be up too late. The first meeting is at 7:00 downtown.”

“Send me the schedule,” Genji nodded airily with a casual wave as he left. “See you around, anija.”

Sojiro let out a puff of relieved air. “I suppose that I am glad that it is over.” Hanzo only nodded as Sojiro checked his watch. “Dinner will be in an hour.”

“We will be there.”

Hanzo walked slowly through the hallways. Now that it seemed like he would never see this place again, he noticed every detail as though seeing it for the first time. He had played in that room. He had hidden behind that screen as they played hide and seek. The chair here was one that his nanny had sat in as she knitted and watched him do his homework. The scroll over there was one where he and Genji had hidden messages for each other.

The last made him smile sadly. He went over to the scroll and lifted it. There were the shallow scratches in the wood where he and Genji had stuck many different messages with silly codes folded into tiny shapes or scrolls. There was one still there—a forgotten message in tiny folded scroll that was still jammed behind it. He thought about taking it with him, but whatever it was, it was a silly relic of a childhood that seemed to not exist.

Tama was already dressed in the elaborate kimono he had picked out for her (one from his mother’s collection) and standing at his dressing table. It was blue to match her eyes, with the Shimada crest embroidered on the lapels and embroidered clouds around her legs. The obi was a soft pink with cherry branches on it. Her long black hair was wrapped some impossible way in braids on top of her head. She was with the maid he had sent to her, looking at the various hair pins spread out on the dressing table.

“Oh, miss,” the maid giggled. “I think that you should wear the gold ones. The one with the gold and sapphires.”

“Oh, but isn’t that too much?” Tama pointed to another pair of boxes on the dresser. “The pearls—the necklace and earrings—are so elaborate.”

He watched as she picked up a set of pins with pearls on the tips, studying the smooth shafts and the glowing gems on the end. “Are you ready?”

Both women jumped at the sound of his voice. Their eyes went wide at the sight of him in the doorway. The maid looked shocked and bowed low. “We are so sorry, sir. We were just looking at the hair pins.”

“We were trying to match the necklace, sir,” the maid smiled nervously. She pointed to the box on the table. “And the lovely earrings.”

Hanzo nodded. “The necklace was my mother’s,” he whispered as he opened the box to show the double strands of pink pearls. “It was what she gave to me for my mate. It was to welcome my mate to the family and she gave it to me before she died.” He smiled sadly as he put them around her neck. “To Genji, she gave an emerald necklace and ring for his mate.” He looked at the boxes, seeing the open box with the white pearl drop earrings. “But...what is this?”

The maid answered quickly. “They are from your honored father, to welcome her.”

“Then wear both,” Hanzo nodded. “And I think...these pearl pins.” He picked the pins up and handed them to the maid. “And we cannot forget this one.”

Hanzo picked up a antique ebony pin with an ivory chrysanthemum on the tip. “This was the pin that my mother wore on my celebrations. She got it from her mother and grandmother and so on back for generations. Every one of my birthdays she would wear it all day long. She wore it when I graduated from school and when I was accepted into college. She pulled it out and wore it when we read that I was accepted into graduate school and again when I graduated.” He laughed softly. “When I went to cross the stage to get my diploma, I could see it practically glowing in the audience.”

She was nodding before he finished and he slid the pin into her hair where he could see it as he looked at her. “You remind me of her—how she looked so proud and beautiful.”

“Don’t make me cry,” she sniffed. “You’ll ruin Kuki’s makeup and she spent so long trying to get it right.”

“Don’t cry,” Hanzo smiled, noting that the maid had made a discrete exit. “You and I still have to go to dinner.” She nodded slowly. “You will meet my father—Sojiro Shimada—tonight. He will undoubtedly have hundreds of questions for you.”

“That only makes me more nervous to meet him,” she whispered shakily as he laughed.

He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up as he looked at the reflection of his mate in the mirror. She was not the drop dead gorgeous model-type, but she was very beautiful in her way. Her cheeks were rosy as she nervously touched the pins, and she bit her lip. When she caught his gaze in the glass, she flushed adorably and wrapped her finger in a tendril of hair, which only made Hanzo want to kiss her.

The dining room was beautiful in its traditional decor. Sojiro was already at the table in a black, formal kimono that matched the one Hanzo was wearing. There were elaborate Shimada crests embroidered on their backs and smaller ones on their lapels. The omega bowed low nervously, alongside her alpha.

“How nice to meet you,” Sojiro smiled, bowing his head. “It is a pleasure to meet the mate for my son, Hanzo.”

Hanzo led her to her seat and helped her sit down before sitting down himself. He mentally wondered how getting up and down from the floor would affect her and the pups, and managed to return only a short greeting. “We are very grateful for your invitation.”

“Of course. Of course.” Sojiro nodded. “I have not had a chance to ask whether or not you have any symptoms or anything, so please tell us if you wish to have something else fixed.” He waved to a servant who was waiting at a side door. “Dinner will be served in a moment.”

Hanzo and the omega smiled as the first course came in. Sojiro was at his most charming, telling her pointless little stories from his youth and funny stories from his experiences. Then there were the usual rounds of embarrassing stories—how he fell off his bike and scraped up his knees, how foolishly he behaved when one of his teachers caught him with the test answers written on his palm, how he made himself ill when he ate too much candy and then went on a roller coaster at a fair. The omega was nodding and laughing, picking at the delicacies that were served.

“Do you not like the salmon?” Sojiro asked after a while.

“Oh,” Tama whispered, looking down with a blush on her cheeks. “No. It’s fine.” She shrugged uncomfortably. “I was just listening to your stories.”

Sojiro laughed and nodded as the servants came forward with sake and the next course. “Hanzo’s mother—Sakura—was also prone to listening like that.” He smiled warmly at her. “She loved stories and it made me feel like I was the most interesting man in the world when she listened to me.”

Hanzo grinned, accepting the sake from the servant. “You never told me that.”

His father laughed again. “Why did you think that I had to have her? Even though she was a beta—even though she was the daughter of a butcher—I wanted to have her close. She had a look, a way of talking, that made me feel like I was sexy and interesting and strong—even when we were fighting—and I always wanted to feel like that.” He looked at the couple seated at the table with him. Raising his tiny cup in a toast, he added, “And I always have hoped that you would feel that from your mate.” The men drank the potent brew, smiling at her. “Now...tell me what you have planned. Have you been to Hokkaido before?”

“N-n-no sir.”

“Then when you are settled in the estate, I will visit and we will go out together. The Asahiyama Zoo is a must with the pups, and the cape is a pleasant place to visit.” Sojiro nodded to himself. “Perhaps we will also visit one of the tea houses and be entertained by a geisha I know in the area.”

“Am I invited?” Genji’s voice came echoing through the hallway and into the room. The younger son sat down at the table, ignoring the squeaks and disapproving stares from the servants at his intrusion as well as the frowns from his father and brother. “It sounds like fun.”

Hanzo was not so cowed as the servants and snapped, “You were not invited, Genji.” Sojiro nodded with a frown. “We were enjoying our dinner and would like to be able to finish it in peace.”

“You forget your place,” Genji snorted with a toss of his head. “You forget that I am now the wakagashira—the second in command—and I, quite frankly, outrank you.” Hanzo growled and the younger brother shrugged arrogantly. “Get used to it, anija. After all, I did.”

Sojiro coughed heavily. “Hanzo—I will tell the servants to serve both of your desserts in your suite.” He rose stiffly without looking at his younger son. “Thank you both for a lovely dinner.”

“Any time that we can do it, Father,” Hanzo smiled stiffly, wrapping his arms around his mate protectively and standing between her and Genji. “We will do this as often as we can manage.”

“Hokkaido is beautiful and you will like the estate,” Sojiro said softly as he nodded to her. “I will send servants immediately to make sure that it is cleaned and properly appointed. There will probably be several things that you want to do before you leave. And the doctor’s appointment tomorrow with Dr. Tanaka.” He waved slightly before turning away. “I will talk to you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Father,” Genji called bitterly to his father’s retreating back. “Lovely talking with you.” He turned towards his brother and the omega. “What? I can’t get anyone to take a drink with me? Brother—sit down with me and drink to my success.”

“I am busy,” Hanzo snapped.

“I order it,” Genji replied in a smooth and icy tone. “So drop her off and come back here to drink with me.” He sniffed as the servants began hastily clearing plates and wiping the table. “And bring some sake.”

Hanzo nodded stiffly, not stopping walking with her until his mate was in his suite. Then he returned to stare at his tiny cup of sake as his brother drank cup after cup. For the first time, he refused to even try to get Genji to stop drinking. Let him drink himself into oblivion. Let him make that first meeting tomorrow with a raging hangover. Let him...fail utterly. So, he sat at the table, stone faced, as the younger man drank.

The oyabun was pleased to hear that the doctor’s appointment went well and was equally pleased to sit with the omega as she went through the baby store and listened to the recommendations as she made her lists. Hanzo floundered a bit, reluctantly going to some of the meetings only to stew silently in the back of the room as Genji bumbled through them and made mistakes that set his teeth on edge. Servants were dispatched and some new staff were hired for the Hokkaido estate—a gardener, a cook, two maids and a few others. A doctor was found nearby, along with a hospital.

It set the tone for the next week, though. Sojiro continued to visit with Tama, to talk to her and to take her various places—a movie matinee, an ice cream parlor, a baby furniture store, a museum. Hanzo went through the meetings silently, marking how surprised and shocked their partners and associates were that the younger brother was assuming control. The staff in Hokkaido was under Hanzo’s management—making a few hours each day go more swiftly as he had finally something to useful to do—but otherwise he had to silently watch as Genji stumbled through the business. 

Genji seemed to be taking it hard, though. His eyes were often wild as he tried to absorb all the details that Hanzo had known all along. But he was full of stiff pride which made him refuse to ask his brother for help. His face seemed to grow more pale and less joyful, too, as he tried to maintain his playboy lifestyle with his brother’s achingly tight and early morning schedule.

“Everyone seems addicted to these early morning meetings,” Genji snapped at Hanzo one day as the rode together in the limo. “Why on earth can we not meet at a normal time—around lunch maybe?”

Hanzo nodded slightly, his voice slightly sharp with sarcasm. “These are all very important and very busy people. They fit us in as they have time and when they can be assured of our privacy.” Genji turned a fierce look at him. “With all due respect, of course.”

“Of course.” Genji growled slightly. “As always.”

“We have about fifteen minutes before the next meeting—,” Hanzo began slowly. Genji’s groan was music to his ears. “—and I would suggest that you—!”

Genji was already ignoring him and pulling out an unlabeled orange prescription bottle with some pills in it. With a practiced movement, he opened the top and dumped a pair of yellow pills into his palm before swallowing them down.

“What are you doing, Genji?” Hanzo hissed.

“Just a little hit before the next meeting,” Genji snapped back. “It’s nothing too bad.”

“That stuff rots your brain.”

“Look, Hanzo,” Genji replied. “Whatever you do—yoga, drums, or whatever—I don’t have the energy to go all day and all night.” He shook his head and then flinched at the motion. “I just don’t. So I need a little extra.”

“That is not ‘a little extra’. That is a foul, poisonous—!”

“Shut it,” Genji snapped. “I would suggest that you remember that your omega is in a very delicate position right now and that you are no longer the second in command. Before I have to remind you like any low-level street thug.”

Hanzo stopped, but his eyes were full of censure as Genji tucked the bottle back in his pocket and leaned back in the plush seat with his eyes closed.


	8. Chapter 8

It was unsurprising when Hanzo received a short invitation to dine with one of the elders. Actually, yes, he was surprised—surprised that they were rallying this quickly. So, he accepted the invitation to dinner and a night out at some expensive club. Dinner was swiftly accomplished—a bowl of noodles and a quick exit out the door to a limo that looked like an exact match to the one behind it. Hanzo and the elder slid in the rear one, watching as two other gentlemen in heavy coats with umbrellas went into the front one. The front limo drove off, directly towards the club as their limo lingered slowly in the alleys.

The elder—Yoshi Shimada—spoke first. “We were all shocked at your father’s announcement at the last meeting.” Hanzo nodded stiffly. “It was a surprise that Genji was even interested in running the business.”

Hanzo nodded again impatiently.

“However, we cannot ignore the chaos that this has caused,” Yoshi continued. “The clan is fracturing in a hundred ways. No one knows who is in command and there is rebellion in the ranks.”

“That happens whenever there is a change of command,” Hanzo murmured silkily towards the darkened silhouette.

“Indeed, but we cannot countenance what has been happening.” Yoshi leaned closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. “The wakagashira has been...less than able to handle the responsibilities. Why—could you believe the percentage he allowed Aiko to take off of the protection money from the northeastern blocks?” Yoshi’s aged hands knotted nervously. “And there are rumors that he is going to spend money on all kinds of strange things for the footmen, rather than allow the elders to distribute the reward moneys!” Yoshi shook his head. “With all due respect, how could honored Sojiro-san allow this to happen?”

Hanzo grunted sourly. “It...is something to ask him.”

“Bah! I’ve tried. I’ve tried to ask why you are being almost exiled and all I have heard is that it was an agreement for restitution.” Yoshi eyed him sternly. “And I do not believe that Hanzo Shimada would allow anyone to poach his birthright without consequences.”

Hanzo scowled. “Things are different now.”

“Are they?” Yoshi whispered with a calculating gleam in his eyes. “And what if they weren’t? What if there were still Shimada who respected the old ways and were pleased to...restore order within the clan?”

That was a tempting thought, Hanzo realized. He said, “That’s treasonous.”

“It is life. If life is chaotic and unbalanced, we must correct it.” The elder smiled a shark’s smile. “It would not be hard to call for a clan rebuke. Some would say, it would be long overdue.”

“Overdue?”

“Indeed. It is hardly a secret that the younger son has had more of an appetite for spending than any other Shimada. It is hardly a secret that he loves his cars and toys far more than a man of responsibility should, and that he hates work far more than any self-respecting man would.” Yoshi nodded. “In fact, in the face of such a rebuke, we would, of course, have to offer a replacement—wouldn’t we?”

Hanzo grunted again, unwilling to give a response.

“Hmm,” Yoshi hummed. “It is a very difficult thing to do, isn’t it? To balance the good of the clan against the word of your honored father.”

Hanzo was about to reply when his communicator buzzed. He growled, taking the glowing thing out and gasped when he saw the message:

“Sojiro is in the hospital. Come immediately.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hanzo walked into the hospital far more calmly than he felt. There was a beefy man on each side of the door to the private room and one merely nodded before opening the door for him. His father was on the bed resting with a host of monitors around him. A plastic tube on his face gave him oxygen and IV bags dripped liquids into his veins.

“Father,” he said softly, bowing.

Sojiro nodded slightly, his breath rasping in and out. His eyes opened slightly and then crinkled in a weak smile. “H-h-hanzo, you are here.”

Hanzo pulled a deliberately uncomfortable chair over to the bed. “Father—what happened?” He touched the wizened hand of his father. “What is wrong?”

His father hoarsely offered a small laugh. “I...I fell.” He offered a small laugh. “I had a small cold. I thought that I would be fine...long enough to see...you move.” He coughed weakly. “I was with...your mate and got...dizzy.” There was a pause and then the older man scowled. “I just fell! Nothing to worry about.”

Hanzo nodded shortly as his father talked. “It is...It is fine, Father.” He forced another smile. “I want you to get well enough to see the pups in Hokkaido.” He nodded again. “You promised my mate that you would—.” He thought for a moment, forcing his brain through the shock and into working order. “That you would go with us to the cape.”

“And...the zoo, Hanzo,” his father said, closing his eyes.

“Of course—the zoo. We will all go to the zoo together—.” Hanzo smiled, even though he thought his father couldn’t see it. “My mate and the pups will walk all over the zoo with us.” He patted his father’s hand as the elder smiled wearily. “All of us together and then we’ll have fireworks. The pups will like that.” Sojiro just sighed heavily in response. “And who else will run their lives without you?”

Sojiro gave him a weary grin and whispered, “Pah!”

Hanzo waited until he was sure that his father was asleep before he crept to the folder at the end of the bed. It was startling to see the almost incomprehensible medical scrawls and abbreviations. His head ached as he tried to make heads or tails of it.

“Mr. Shimada,” the night nurse whispered behind him. “Could I talk to you for a moment?”

Hanzo nodded blearily and handed the efficient looking woman the chart. Privacy and next-of-kin laws paid no attention to the chaos between the brothers, and as the eldest son, Hanzo was considered the next of kin. The nurse gave him a glossy professional smile as if she was glad to speak to him. She gestured to a corner of the room and he followed her. “How is he?”

She offered him a polished smile and opened the chart, pointing to a messy set of notes. “As you can see, his blood oxygen was a little low. He has been fighting a respiratory infection and been on antibiotics.” She peered at the chart and nodded. “This is just a precaution to make sure that his blood oxygen stays high and to administer some extra vitamins and antibiotics.”

“I see,” Hanzo nodded as his brow furrowed. He had been so busy squiring Genji around he was embarrassed that he had not noticed how his father had been doing. “What...when....?”

She nodded sympathetically. “I have paged the doctor on call and he will be here in a few minutes.” She pointed to the chart at a column of numbers. “He is obviously resting comfortably—.”

“Obviously.”

“And we are doing everything we can to make sure that he is able to rest as much as possible,” the nurse concluded with her polished smile.

“He said that he fell?” Hanzo asked softly.

“Oh yes,” the nurse nodded. “I do see that on this chart. Here—he felt a bit dizzy on rising and fell. The lady he was with called for an ambulance and stayed with him. Nothing was broken, but he will have bruises for a while.”

The doctor bustled in and the nurse handed him the chart. He studied the papers for a moment and then nodded nervously as he repeated what the nurse told him. “Mr. Shimada, do you have any questions?”

“How long will he be here?”

“Well...,” the doctor looked aside briefly, wiping his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief. “We are giving him supplemental oxygen and he is on the antibiotic drip now, but during monitoring, we thought that there was a slight arrhythmia. Probably nothing, but it is best to be sure and we will continue to monitor him for the next two days or so.” Hanzo nodded slowly, staring at the doctor. “He did say...and I quote ‘I’d better be out of here before Wednesday, you quack, so that I can go to Hokkaido’.” The doctor smiled thinly. “I take it that he has an important trip?”

That was vintage Sojiro—sick and in the hospital and still trying to run the world. Hanzo shrugged. “My mate and I are planning on a trip to Hokkaido.”

The doctor pulled out a pen and made a notation. “A mate and not a wife?” He sighed. “We took it for granted that she was your wife. The privacy laws will not allow me to discuss his health with her if she is not married to you. She was so helpful and able to help the ambulance that we...assumed....”

Hanzo grunted, “It is fine. She is trustworthy.”

“I will need to add her to the privacy releases,” the nurse offered helpfully. “I can bring the paperwork immediately, if you like.”

“Of course,” Hanzo nodded. “I will sign whatever you need.”

The nurse puffed out a breath of relief. “Thank you,” she replied sincerely. “We didn’t know what to do and she’s left several messages asking about him. Since we had him resting comfortably, we have asked her to leave messages.”

“Tama is...attached to him,” Hanzo said softly. “I will tell her that he is resting and to not continue calling—.”

“Pah!” Sojiro snorted behind them with a weary wave. “She is a lovely girl.... Let her in, Hanzo.”

“Father,” Hanzo smiled as he turned. “You should be resting.”

“I can rest...when I’m dead.” His father opened up one weary eye. “There is no reason...that she...cannot visit me.”

“I will sign the papers, Father.” Hanzo smiled at the nurse as she presented the paperwork. “As long as you do not over exert yourself, then I will bring her by to visit.”

“Pah!”

Hanzo grinned and rolled his eyes a little. There was probably already a small rebellion at Hanamura as his omega tried to talk to his father. Or she would be chafing that she was confined to the estate and couldn’t leave and come to the hospital herself. He had no problem with her visiting, anyway. It would do his father good to see a cheerful face and he could not find it in his heart to deny his mate the pleasure of Sojiro’s company.

His father spoke up again. “I need to get out of here, Hanzo. ...Now. The move to Hokkaido—.”

“Will wait, Father.” He sighed in exasperation. “Your health is more important.”

Sojiro sighed heavily and shifted slightly. “I am...tired.”

“Of course, Father. We will step outside,” Hanzo nodded. “Do you need anything else?”

His father didn’t answer, only looked away as he shifted to lay down on the pillow. Everyone else filed out, closing the door behind them quietly. The nurse bustled around, bringing out more forms and the small pieces of paper with the omega’s messages on them. The doctor kept droning on and on about the diagnosis and the cocktails of fluids that they were pumping into him.

Hanzo was signing the rest of the forms when Genji burst down the hallway. The younger brother was in a slightly sloppy nightclub outfit and smelled of whiskey as he stood next to Hanzo. His voice was slightly slurred as he asked, “What’s going on?”

Hanzo was still bent over the clipboard, filling out the privacy releases, as he answered, “Father was visiting Tama and he fell—.”

“Is he okay? Why wasn’t I called?!” Genji flicked his hand through his spiky green hair and scowled. “Who brought him here?”

“He came in an ambulance,” Hanzo said as he signed his initials on the next line.

“Why?!” Genji’s eyes went wild and he reared back in surprise. “Who the hell called the ambulance? How long has he been here? Is he okay?”

“He will be fine, otouto,” Hanzo muttered, returning the papers to the suddenly nervous nurse. Her eyes were like large, round saucers as she looked between them. “I will be visiting—.”

“And?!” Genji began pacing in the hallway. “We...there’s been a...problem at work.” He glared at his older brother. “This couldn’t...wait?”

“It will only be for a few days,” Hanzo grunted sourly. Had Genji really asked if the illness could wait? “He will be fine.” He said stiffly as he arched an eyebrow. “My mate will be visiting as well—.”

“Why?” Genji scowled suspiciously.

Hanzo swallowed heavily, trying to avoid throttling his brother. “She happens to like him very much—.”

“She’s monopolizing his time—dragging him out everywhere and back.” Genji scowled. “It’s wearing him out.”

“He is visiting her and she enjoys his company,” Hanzo growled defensively. “She is—.”

Genji was already shaking his head with a scowl. “I forbid it. She does not need to be wearing him out.” He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. “Besides, I thought that you’d both be busy with the move?”

Hanzo nodded. “The staff has been cleaning the northern estate for weeks and getting it ready—.”

“Why haven’t I been notified?” The younger brother scowled. “I am the one in charge—and I should have been told.”

Hanzo took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. “Father has been making arrangements for the staff himself. I’ve been distantly managing the transition—mainly by settling the new staff in—and we are on track to be moving on Wednesday.”

Genji scowled fiercely, stuffing his fists into his pants pockets. “I suppose that he will be allowed to rest once you both are gone.”

Hanzo’s fists clenched. “Father is welcome to visit whenever he can. He is looking forward to taking the pups to the zoo.”

Genji glared, “And me?” He snorted. “Will I be welcome to visit your little family in Hokkaido?” Hanzo nodded shortly. “After all, I’m going to be—.”

“Yes, yes,” Hanzo nodded. “You are the wakagashira and you are in charge.” He sighed heavily. “You are going to be an uncle and I hope that we can get along for the sake of the pups.”

His brother rolled his eyes sarcastically. “If I can ever get a minute. Is there any coffee in this place?”

“Probably in the cafe downstairs,” Hanzo nodded. “Long night?”

“Yeah,” Genji nodded. “You wouldn’t believe the trouble I’ve had.” He shook his head as they walked to the elevators. “The elders are up in arms. I was trying to give one of the shatei a chance and promoted him so that he could—.” He looked at Hanzo and shook his head. “You have no idea. The elders are really pains in my ass, Hanzo. And now with Father in the hospital...it’s like they are all crazy.” He pulled out the orange bottle and took out two more pills that he swallowed before sticking the bottle back in his pocket. “I had no idea....”

“It is...sometimes tense,” Hanzo offered softly as they went to the 24 hour coffee counter. A large hospital like this had at least two stations open all the time—a pizza counter and a ramen counter—but it always would have a kiosk that sold coffee and tea and small cookies, cakes or biscuits all the time. “Would you like—?”

“I don’t need your help, Hanzo,” Genji snapped irritably. “Large caramel mocha latte with an extra espresso shot.”

“Small green tea with honey,” Hanzo muttered.

The barista nodded and started the machine to brew the drinks. Genji was silent for a moment, leaning his back against the counter. Hanzo dropped some bills on the counter and took his tea when the woman slid the cup forward.

“Could I offer my brother advice?” Hanzo asked softly.

“No,” Genji pouted. “I can do this. I can do this on my own.” He snatched up the cup as soon as it hit the counter. “I can—,” Genji swallowed. “—do this without you.”

Hanzo sighed, walking back through the halls with Genji. “When you need me, I will be happy to help you.”

Genji had nothing to say to that and just walked silently, gulping down the smooth, creamy drink. Their father was resting quietly and for some period of time, they simply sat in the room with their thoughts for company. Surprisingly, Hanzo found himself more restless than Genji as he thought about what Yoshi had said.

It was true that the elders were not happy with Genji’s rise in power. Anyone with an ounce of reason could have seen that Genji’s policies would cause problems with the old guard. He supposed that there might have been changes that would have helped the Shimada clan’s younger and more junior members—but the elders needed to be approached carefully and tactfully to prevent problems and disgruntlement.

The clan could bring him before the elders to rebuke him. What that would do to the clan was anyone’s guess, particularly if Genji refused to step down. Their father had done him no favors shielding him from the duties and power plays of the elders.

Hanzo had to admit that he had done Genji no favors either. He had let his younger brother continue with his parties and wild ways much as he had as a reckless teenager. It had simply seemed easier to let him do whatever he had wanted and take over all of the duties himself rather than try to bully or cajole Genji into working any harder than he was—which was at times none at all.

Still, he had been glad that someone had been having fun. He had vicariously gone to parties, raced cars and casually dated beautiful women and been in every nightclub for miles as Genji had recounted his exploits. He had been there in spirit as Genji had wagered thousands on poker and blackjack, all without leaving his spreadsheets and reports.

He stood shakily and tossed his empty paper cup. “I will bid you good night, Genji.” His brother nodded, taking another gulp of his latte. “Until tomorrow, then.”

Hanzo took a cab back to the Hanamura estate. Tama, in a comfortable t-shirt and nothing else, was sitting up and waiting for him. As soon as he was through the heavy doorway to his suite, Ateschi and Ruochi bounded towards her, petting her stomach anxiously and chattering at her. He tugged off his suit, tossing the pieces aside restlessly.

“Is...is your father going to be all right?” she asked timidly.

“He will be fine,” Hanzo grunted. “He’s just very tired and had low blood oxygen.” She looked up at him in confusion. “He is getting stronger antibiotics and is on oxygen.” He laughed softly as she began collecting his discarded clothes to put them in the hamper. “He has already ordered the entire hospital that he must be out in time for the move.”

She laughed at that. Sojiro was very good at arranging things to please himself. She bit her lip nervously and said, “I was hoping that I could...maybe visit him.”

He smiled at her and took her hand to pull her towards the bathroom. “Come now, omega. I need to shower. I want you with me.” She nodded slightly and followed him. “I...can not let you visit.” He turned away so that he did not see the disappointment he knew was there, but her soft whimper stabbed him in the heart. “Genji has ordered that Father be allowed to rest....”

She nodded softly. “I suppose...that might be for the best.”

“He will pull through,” Hanzo said, looking pointedly at the sink rather than at her reflection. “He will be home soon. And he has promised that he will visit in Hokkaido.”

“Yes, of course,” she nodded dully. “We are to go to the zoo with the pups when he is able to visit.”

“Yes.” Hanzo nodded. Glancing up at her tragic eyes, he sighed. “He would not want anything to happen to the pups, Tama.” A pause. “It is perhaps for the best. You both will get a rest and then you both will be able to go out together again.”

She scowled at his reflection. “I am not a child to be bargained with!” Unexpectedly, her eyes turned dewy. “But...it.... I—.”

Hanzo turned towards her at last and wrapped his arms around her. “You wouldn’t want to get sick. Or for the pups to get sick, would you?” She sniffled and shook her head. “Then trust that he will get well and that he will be back soon enough.” He smiled wryly at her. “And then you will be exhausted because of all the places he will be taking you.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was no better. Genji was already canceling meetings when Hanzo got up. He looked terrible—still wearing his clothes from yesterday that were creased and disheveled, dark purple circles under his eyes, his hair greasy and lank—as he sat at the table for lunch. Hanzo fidgeted uncomfortably despite being in his casual yukata and hakama. “Good morning, Genji,” he said softly, watching his brother flinch despite his muted tone.

Genji moaned and rubbed his forehead. The servants brought in ceramic cups and pots of tea. Genji whimpered at the clicking of the cups against the table and again when they shuffled out. Hanzo picked up his cup and took a sip of the green tea.

“Are you well, ototou?”

Genji leaned into his hands wearily. “This will kill me, won’t it?”

Hanzo swallowed a mouthful of tea to avoid reacting. “What do you mean?”

Genji groaned again as the servants came in with breakfast. They took on look at the younger brother and shuffled even quieter as they set down the plates in front of the men. Hanzo nodded, murmuring his thanks before turning to the other man and repeating his question. “What do you mean, Genji?”

Genji pushed aside the plates and laid his head into his palm with his elbow on the table. “This entire setup is going to kill us all.” He took a restless sip of tea, which only made his face turn even more pale and sickly. “I hate this.”

Hanzo nodded as he took a discrete bite or two. His younger brother looked like he was going to be sick any moment. “Is there anything I can do?”

Genji scowled. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” He took another sip of tea, his hand visibly shaking. “You’d love to see me fail. You’d love to see me beg to have you back, wouldn’t you?” His hands went into fists and he barely stopped himself from pounding the table in his frustration. “You’d love to have it all back, wouldn’t you?”

Hanzo waited patiently before replying. “I would like my brother back, if that is what you are asking.”

Genji scowled, his eyes screwing shut and his jaw clenched. His breath panted in and out and somehow he went pale and then flushed at the same time. “Why?”

The older brother blinked slowly. “Why would I want my brother back?” He took a sip of tea. He cocked his head slightly and gently added, “I have always...relied on my brother. He is quite frighteningly brilliant at gathering impossible information and creating simple, foolproof plans that are deviously effective. I have looked up to my brother—he is fast, strong and capable and there has never been a Shimada ninja as skilled as he.”

Genji was now looking sideways at his older brother. “And?”

“And my brother,” Hanzo sighed softly. “My brother is...is more than he appears. He has always been able to make me smile and laugh—able to make me see the larger picture.” Setting the cup on the table, he continued. “My brother is an invaluable asset to the clan—true—but he is also...my better half. The part of me that would not have survived without him.”

“Oh?” Genji growled slightly into his cup of tea. “A part of you?” He snapped angrily, “A reckless and irresponsible part, perhaps.”

Hanzo shrugged. “I would have become a robot without you, Genji. I...have been so involved and so responsible and so busy that I could not see that I was like an empty husk. Instead, you kept telling me about all you did—how you won at cards or lost at dice or where you found the beautiful woman you slept with—and it felt like I was there too.”

“So I’m a storyteller? A jester to keep you amused?” He shot a glare at his older brother. “Is that what I am?”

“No—you were...are a necessary part of me,” Hanzo mused solemnly. “The part that made me consistently question what I was told and what I was doing and how I could do it better. I knew that my brother would constantly question me, always have a new point of view. I think I would have become a killing machine—worse than an Omnic—without my brother being my heart.”

Genji cracked his knuckles, still scowling over the table. “And so am I now expendable now that you have a mate?”

“No,” Hanzo answered simply and firmly.

The younger man gaped for a moment and then scowled again. “You are teasing me, brother.”

“No.”

“You have to be.” Genji took in a puffing breath. “You have a lovely little mate all tucked away and little pups on the way.” He closed his eyes tightly, a slight moisture on his lashes. “And even when I have won, I have lost.”

Hanzo was startled at that. “Lost?” He tried to offer his brother a solemn smile. “Do you think that I am like a house with no more rooms left?” Genji growled again, a thin sound. “Do you think that our father has no more room for you? No more affection? Genji...you are.... You are and always will be my brother and Sojiro’s son. You are the Shimada Sparrow and the Dragon of the North. There is always a place for you, always room for you—.”

Genji let out a slow puff of breath and slowly his fists unclenched. “I never.... I wanted to be you all my life.” It was Hanzo’s turn to look surprised. “I wanted to be the son that Father wanted. I wanted to you and him...to be proud of me.

“But...I don’t know.... I don’t know how or I can’t or something. I’m not made like you and him.” Genji let out a hoarse sound that might have been a laugh. “I’m not made to sit behind desks and look at spreadsheets.” Genji’s face looked suddenly a hundred years older as he finally looked directly at his brother. Weariness and grief wore lines in his face and he looked a little crazed. “I hate being stuffed behind a desk—it’s like it’s trying to eat me alive. Trying to crush the heart in my chest.

“And the elders, Hanzo. All of the elders hate me and are plotting against me. They are like snakes trying to strangle me.” He let out a shrill and mean giggle. “I can hear them all the time, whispering and pointing that I’m the failing son. That I am the failure and the lazy one who never does anything right. And it...I can hear it all the time—all these little whispers and sounds like snakes hissing....” 

Hanzo swallowed heavily, about to say something when Genji growled and pulled out the unlabeled bottle. His hands shook as he began fumbling with it. Hanzo scowled and gingerly reached out and Genji growled and snapped, “I got it, Hanzo.” He finally popped off the top, but the pills spilled everywhere. Genji picked up a pair of them and swallowed them. “I’ll be fine.” He sighed heavily and bowed his head sadly. “I always am, aren’t I?”

“Are...are you feeling well, Genji?” Hanzo’s eyes were alarmed and wide. “Do you want—?”

“I’m going to be fine,” the younger brother sighed. “It’s my job to be fine all the time, isn’t it?” He shot a dark look to his brother. “Isn’t that what jesters are supposed to do?”

Hanzo swallowed heavily. “Brother—with all due respect, please. Take today and rest. Just...just rest. No...no pills and some good food and rest. Everyone will understand if you need some time. That you need...with our father ill—.”

“I’ll be fine, anija,” Genji sighed. “Just like always.” Hanzo nodded slowly. “But...do me one favor?”

“Anything,” Hanzo promised.

“Come drink with me tonight.” Genji began picking up the spilled yellow pills and stuffing them back into the bottle. “Just...just us. As brothers.”

Hanzo nodded slowly. “I will come and drink with you on one condition.”

“Name it.” Genji looked blearily up at him. “Whatever you want as long as we can be brothers again.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to demand his position back, but one look at Genji—at his brother—and Hanzo knew that there was one thing more important. “Please...no more pills. Just some good food and we will drink together as brothers again.”

Genji looked at Hanzo in surprise and then his bottle and then nodded. “Okay. I’ll.... I’ll be here. At 8.”

“At eight, then.”


	11. Chapter 11

Hanzo went back to his suite in a thoughtful and somber mood. Even the prancing and dancing of the dragons did not lighten his mood. He could feel in his bones the fracturing all around him. It was like the earth itself beneath him was suddenly shifting sand.

The two dragons suddenly darted away from him and vanished down the hallway. Running after them, he turned to find Tama kneeling in the bathroom. Curled in a tight ball, she was retching noisily as he crept up behind her.

Sobbing, she whimpered as she was leaned against the cool porcelain toilet. Ruochi came up to her, nudging at her hand. “Don’t....just...don’t.” She sighed and more tears flowed down her cheeks. “I’m....”

“You are what, Tama?” Hanzo smiled a little to see her start and look over her shoulder. Kneeling down behind her, he brushed her hair back. She shuddered and pushed weakly at his shoulder before hacking noisily. “Shh...tell me.”

She shook her head, her voice weak and high pitched. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so very, very sorry.” She sighed as Ruochi purred and nudged under her hand again. “Everything. I’m so sorry for everything.”

He smiled softly at her. Standing, he fetched a moist washcloth and brought it to her. “Here. Let me wipe your face.” She did not resist, only sat there as he brushed her face. “Feel better?”

She nodded and let him lead her to the bedroom. Silently, she stood as he peeled off the sweatshirt and pants and tucked her into the futon. “Now, tell me what is so wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered sleepily. 

“Sorry for what?” He offered her a small smile. “What have you done? Gone and bought hundreds of shoes?”

She shook her head. “I made your father sick. That I was wearing him out.” A few tears went down her cheeks. “And that I have made you and your brother enemies.”

Hanzo made a soft noise. “No.... No, Tama. You are my omega and are a blessing.” He kissed the tip of her nose and wrapped softly around her. “Never doubt that you are a blessing to this family.” His hands went to rub her shoulders gently. “Never doubt it, Tama.”

“But all this fighting. All the...the chaos.” She let out a watery sound. “Even I know that you and Genji are fighting.”

He smiled and kissed her gently again. “We are brothers and we are both alphas. It is...inevitable that we fight. The stars would fall from the sky if we did not.”

She nodded slightly, yawning. “But would you...like this?” She looked up at him with wide, frightened blue eyes. “The maid.... Kuki’s sister—she’s a maid and came in to clean—she said that it was because of me.”

Hanzo growled in his throat. “No.” His face scowled again as he considered what to do about the little brat running around with stories that upset his mate. “That is...ridiculous. We have fought all our lives.” She was about to say something, but ended up yawning instead. “Instead, have a little nap. Sleep and rest so that the pups will be strong.”

“I’m not tired,” Tama whimpered as Hanzo brushed the hair back from her face gently. Her eyes closed slowly. Hanzo made a disbelieving sound. “Maybe...a little.”

“Being sick like that would tire anyone out,” Hanzo offered solemnly. Unexpectedly, he grinned, “I am tired and all I did was watch.”

She giggled sleepily at that. “That was...a very Genji thing to say.”

He snorted again and stroked down her long black hair. Without quite meaning to, he curled his body almost entirely around her. It was a mating instinct, he supposed sleepily—to wrap around an omega and shield them. Ruochi pranced inside and poked and prodded at them until he was tucked under Tama’s arm. Ateschi, slightly slower, slunk inside to look at them thoughtfully and then curl in the small of Hanzo’s back.

Hanzo prepared peculiarly carefully that evening. He had ordered Kuki to stay with his mate, to watch a few movies on television and to distract her with cards. She could even, if Tama wished, paint her nails or do...whatever it was women did to keep their faces so kissable and soft. He had also stocked the entire suite with mint tea and ginger ale and water, along with several variety of crackers. Of course, the online polls were mixed as to what exactly helped, but it would hurt no one for her to have those things available. And while Kuki brought out what appeared to be an immense tackle box of polishes and files and...whatever all those things were, he dressed carefully.

He was, of course, most comfortable in traditional kimono. Genji was happier in the latest styles and fashions. There wasn’t—in his current wardrobe at least—a comfortable medium between the two. As...fractured as Genji was, he did not want his clothing—of all things—to create a bad impression that would make things worse.

So, he chose a formal gray yukata and a black hakama with a modern-looking pin-stripe pattern. His hair was washed and pulled back in the formal hairstyle that Genji kept referring to as a ponytail. Everything was precisely folded and creased sharply, showing the care and thoughtfulness he had used in choosing this. He deliberately chose an obi in a deep, emerald green—Genji’s favorite color—and wrapped his hair in matching green cloth.

Deciding that this was the best he could do, he kissed Tama one more time—for luck, he told her—and left her behind. Kuki knew his orders—fresh juices and water and dinner whenever they wanted to ring for it. He was not prepared to admit to anyone that he had deliberately ordered an incredibly mild chicken dish with lots of diced vegetables and brown rice because he was scared that spicy food was making Tama ill. They could have mint tea—as much as they wanted—and a single pot of green tea because he had read somewhere that caffeine might be bad for the pups. The maid also knew that if Tama fell ill in any way, he was to be summoned immediately.

Even with the tension that practically fractured the air, he needed to protect and care for his mate. Genji be damned—if Tama needed him, Hanzo was prepared to go to war to get back to her and care for her.

He stopped himself from wondering about her as he walked through the door to the dining room. Genji sat in his normal place, slightly more cleaned up and in a dark gray hakama and yukata with a black obi that only made his green hair seem more brilliant. Hanzo bowed slowly and went to his normal place.

Apparently, Genji had planned everything, because as soon as they were both seated, the servants brought out plate after plate of dumplings and gyoza and noodles and several decanters of sake. Both brothers were silent as the servants milled about—depositing the last plates and, as an afterthought, a large pot of green tea.

When they were alone, Genji stared in the general direction of the food blankly. Hanzo watched him—covertly at first and then more closely. It was unlike his younger brother to not immediately reach for food. Ever since he had been a teenager, he had been constantly hungry. Sojiro had despaired of ever teaching him restraint at mealtimes.

“Is...something wrong, Genji-san?” Hanzo offered quietly.

Genji sighed and looked blankly around at the room. “I.... This room is too quiet.” He looked to where Sojiro normally sat and his face fell. “I miss Father already.”

Hanzo nodded slightly. “He will be well, soon.”

“I hope so,” Genji muttered sourly. “This place is too empty without him.”

The older brother nodded slightly and felt immeasurably relieved when the other man finally took a dumpling on his plate. “I will tell him that when I see him again.”

“Have you heard from the hospital?”

“The hospital? Nothing since I called them earlier this evening.” Hanzo picked up a dumpling himself, though he wasn’t sure he really wanted to eat. “He was resting quietly and has been able to sit up and eat.”

“That’s good,” Genji muttered, idly poking at his dumpling. He looked aside at his brother. “He’s really excited about...about the pups, isn’t he?”

Hanzo carefully studied the other man. For once, he couldn’t judge his brother’s mood—could not say that he knew what the other man was thinking. “He is naturally excited about being a grandfather.”

Genji nodded and poured Hanzo a drink of the potent sake. Hanzo nodded and poured Genji one as well. Without another word, they toasted each other and took cautious sips. Hanzo’s nose flared as he breathed in the sweet smell. Undoubtedly, this was one of the finest brews that had been in their stores. It was...strange because usually they reserved this kind of thing for impressing others.

Genji poked again at his dumpling and then roughly shoved the plate aside and drank his entire cup empty. “Another, please.” Hanzo poured him another drink slowly, to show appreciation for the fine wine. Genji drank that one as well and gestured for a third.

“Are you...feeling well?” Hanzo asked seriously. All the politics and posturing be damned—he was worried about Genji. Not even his younger brother usually drank like that.

Genji nodded. “I haven’t taken any more pills if that’s what you’re asking.” He snorted slightly, his eyes closing a bit. “And damned if I am not ready to just get laid and go to bed.” The younger man sipped his cup. “I feel like a beaten dog.”

Hanzo bit his tongue to keep from lecturing and only nodded. He took another gyoza and put it on his plate. It would not help anyone to become blindingly drunk and start something. He needed something on his stomach or he’d be drunk quite quickly. It was just a pity that the tension and the possibilities of poison were wrenching his gut and making him ever so slightly nauseous.

After a long pause of silence, Genji had finished off that cup and was watching Hanzo pour him yet another when he suddenly asked, “How is Tama?”

Hanzo jumped at the question, almost dropping the priceless antique sake decanter. The tokkuri shook in his hand. “I beg your pardon?”

“Tama,” Genji repeated, staring at his cup. “How...how is she? Is she well?”

Hanzo nodded uncertainly. “She is as well as can be expected. A little of what I believe they call ‘morning sickness’.”

“She was sick today, wasn’t she?” Genji muttered, not even looking to see Hanzo’s nod. “Is...is there anything I can do to help?”

Hanzo sighed and put down the cup and decanter. “According to the websites, it is normal. I have told her to rest and given her ginger and mint tea to help. If she is still ill tomorrow, I will take her to Dr. Tanaka and make sure that the pups are well.” He offered a stiff half smile to his brother. “In a few weeks, there should be heartbeats.”

“Father will be overjoyed,” Genji said tonelessly. “And I’ll have to hear about them all the time.”

Hanzo chuckled. Sojiro had been over the moon and it would undoubtedly get worse as they hit the milestones—the heartbeat, the sonograms, etc. His father was already starting to talk about birthday parties and fireworks and tutors. The oldest son nodded, “He is...excited.”

“He is,” Genji nodded, offering a sad smile to Hanzo. “But what about her?”

“Tama?” Hanzo stared at his brother. “What do you mean?”

Genji shrugged, drug his plate back over and went back to poking the dumpling. “She...she was such a timid thing.” He sighed wistfully. “She has this cute thing she does, that she wraps a tendril of hair around her finger when she’s nervous. Once I saw her even put the end in her mouth and when she pulled her finger out, she had a little corkscrew looking curl.”

Genji sighed with his eyes slowly closing, starting to feel the burn of the alcohol. When he opened his eyes, he looked up at his brother with bloodshot eyes. He cocked his head thoughtfully and added, “I made sure she was assigned to clean my suites and I thought it would give her time to get used to me before...before....” He shrugged and let the words go unsaid. “I wanted her to.... Aww, hell, I wanted her to want me—just a little—before the rut started.

“I thought that maybe she would get curious about me. Maybe come into the bedroom to clean and oops—I’d still be there. That I could get her used to me and to not be afraid of me.” Genji glanced at his older brother with a hint of his old grin in his eyes. “I left the door unlocked every morning, hoping she would come in. I finally even left the bedroom door open a few times to see if she would peek inside like all the other silly maids.” He let out a short laugh. “Do you know I even wore pajama pants because I thought that she was avoiding seeing me naked?

“I thought that her curiosity would make her at least peek in. That she would see that I am not an ogre and that she could like me a little at first before the rut hit. Maybe I could even, if I was patient, make her want me a little. And you know how hard it is for me to be patient.”

Genji sighed heavily. “I tried to make everything perfect. I spent the time trying to pique her curiosity—to interest her. I even put her favorite flowers in my bedroom so that she’d see them and maybe even ask me about them.” He laughed ruefully. “I even put some money out on the dresser and then some more on the bathroom counter because I thought she’d pick it up and if she took it, maybe she wouldn’t be so worried. Or, maybe she’d speak to me—maybe tell me not to be so careless.” He flushed and shrugged a little. “I-I didn’t know what else to do to make her want to come into my suite.”

Hanzo was curious at this sudden mood change—and a little vaguely alarmed. “What happened?”

Genji chuckled darkly and took up the cup of sake. “She counted it and carefully folded it into an envelope before setting it on my desk with a note saying that she hoped it was all there.” Hanzo did laugh at that a little—that sounded like his mate. “I stayed in bed for most of the next morning, waiting for her to just get sick of cleaning the other rooms in the suite and just come in.”

Genji shrugged, his mouth twisting into a sour, snarling grin. “I did not count on her, though. It was flattering—or rather, I flattered myself—that she so carefully guarded my privacy. I told myself that I could give her a few more days—just a little more time—and then she’d be more at ease when I told her that I wanted her.”

Hanzo swallowed the hiss and growl in his throat. Genji obviously needed to talk, but he was about to slaughter the man where he sat for talking like that about his mate.

“Of course—,” Genji said bitterly as he studied the cup in his hand. “—it didn’t matter, did it? She ran immediately to you.” He drained his cup carelessly. “I held on and I fought my rut as hard as I could. I gave her two more days so that she could smell the rut and it wouldn’t be as...as much of...a surprise, I guess. I figured that at worst case, she’d get a full blast of my rut and maybe between that and the delay in getting her suppressants—she’d be receptive.

“She drove me crazy those two days while you were gone. I could go anywhere in my suite and smell her. I could hear her footsteps and laughter and her talking with others. I wanted to run out and grab her, but I knew if I did, she’d fight me and then I’d end up as a beast, wouldn’t I? Then she’d run like the wind.”

Genji gratefully took another refill and finally took half a bite of dumpling. “I did the best I could. I got some of those trashy magazines that are all about sex and have some half-naked star on the cover every month to see if maybe I was missing something—some way that girls figure out that a guy likes them.” He smiled bitterly again. “I even got a lesbian magazine so that I could get a woman’s point of view.

“I got a vase of her favorite flowers. Did you know she likes peonies? She told one of the others that one day when she was cleaning. I got a bunch of them—fresh ones every few days so that she would come in and take out the old ones and could arrange the new ones. I had to yell at her that evil woman—Ichika—because she scolded Tama for taking so long arranging the flowers. I...just wanted her to spend the time in the suite and I didn’t care if it was fiddling with flowers that didn’t matter anyway.

“I got a bottle of great champagne and two nice flutes. I had her sent on an errand and I got the sheets changed, new towels in my bathroom, and a few satin robes and some fuzzy slippers so that she wouldn’t be cold during the cycle. She likes classical music—harpsichord and piano and violins and stuff—and I put some on to play really softly so that she would relax.

“I thought that if she noticed that I had really tried to think of what she would like—she’d at least...at least try to work with me. I thought, maybe she’s worried about having kids—so I got a whole box of condoms so that if she didn’t want pups at first, she would have the choice. I figured she’d want to know she’d be taken care of, so I had the emeralds brought out of the safe so that I could show them to her, maybe even put them on her. I brought out a dish of candies—I figured that everyone likes chocolates.

“I was going to sit her down and give her some champagne and tell her that she was the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen.... That I had wanted to protect her since the first day when she was so unhappy because the staff had given her some shit job because she was the new girl on her first day. Then I was going to tell her that...that she didn’t need to be scared anymore. That I would always take care of her.”

Genji’s eyes were filled with tears. “I was going to tell her that you were in charge of the business, so I’d always get left behind but I could be a really good dad to the pups. That I’d take her shopping and take her wherever she wanted to go. Maybe go to Paris like she told another girl she always wanted to. I was so excited that I could take her and the pups to Disney and to the beach.

“I wanted to just get her through the first rut. I thought...once she’s through that, it will be easier. She’s just scared, I thought—and hell, even I know that I’m impossible during my ruts. I thought that I could coax her into giving up the suppressants. That maybe if I could just talk her out of them, then she’d....” He sighed, shaking his head. “And as soon as you got back, she was yours.

“I didn’t believe that bullshit story about your spilled muscle ointment for a minute. You’re too prissy—.” Hanzo grunted and Genji laughed. “Too...precise to spill it. But I thought that if anyone would scare her, it would be you. Then she could come to me and I’d make her feel better. I even told Katachi to look out for her and lead her back to where she’d be safe.” Genji snapped up the other half of the dumpling. “I thought that if my rut scared her, then yours would terrify her. I was actually sure that it was only a matter of time before she was pounding the door to get out and away from you.”

He drank his cup dry again. “I didn’t call anyone. I didn’t want anyone else around in case she did come back. I didn’t want her to come and find me with even a pathetic, pissant beta whore because I wanted her to be able to believe that I’d be faithful to her as her mate.”

Hanzo nodded solemnly and poured another cup. The decanter was empty and he supposed that perhaps that was a good thing. He could encourage Genji to eat some before getting another drink.

Genji sighed heavily. “And it was all for nothing.” He looked sourly at his brother. “I was hurting with my rut. I finally realized that I’d kill someone if I didn’t do something, so I got one of the other maids to bring her. Told her that there was a big mess—that I’d knocked over the vase of stupid peonies—and that I was worried about staining the furniture.

“Tama and the other girl came in with sponges and a bucket. I don’t remember even who the other girl was, because as soon as I saw Tama, I thought, ‘This is the girl for me’. I saw the other girl scowl as she wrinkled her nose and she went white as she saw me.” Genji chuckled dryly. “I told them that I tipped the vase and spilled it all and I wanted to get cleaned up. Tama went to the bathroom to get some water in the bucket and I gave the other girl some bills to just back out quietly and lock the door behind her.

“So, I was about bent double and cross-eyed when Tama came out with her little bucket and sponge.” Genji laughed sadly. “She...damn...she smelled so good. I couldn’t stop myself—I grabbed her arms. God...I just smelled her, her skin, her hair. She slapped me and shouted at me, even when I tried to talk to her. I tried to pull her to the bedroom, to show her all that I had done. I just...fuck, I just wanted to hold her close and I couldn’t. I just wanted to slow down, but I just couldn’t. I’m so sorry—you have no idea how sorry I am—but I couldn’t slow down and I couldn’t stop. I thought that maybe...just get through the first wave and I could explain everything. I could give her the emerald necklace from Mom and explain everything and everything would be great.”

Genji’s eyes were tortured as he stared at the empty cup in his hand. “She was scared and, hell, I was scared, and I.... Shit. All I could think to do was to was to get a drink—to try and diffuse the situation. I grabbed the champagne and told her that all I wanted to do was to try to talk to her. My rut was so bad my teeth hurt, but I thought that as close as she was—I was so fucking close to being able to finally get to.... I wanted it to go off perfectly—music and soft lights and flowers and champagne—but she tried to get out.

“I tried to stop her, I grabbed her arm again and suddenly I couldn’t think any more. I tried—I really fucking tried—but as soon as I pulled her close, I stopped. I couldn’t think or anything. She was right fucking there against my cock. I told her—fuck, I told her all kind of shit. I told her that I loved her, that I needed her. I told that I’d give her anything she wanted—if she wanted money or cars or drugs or whatever she wanted, I’d get it for her. I told her just to get me through the first wave and that I’d explain everything and I could make her happy. 

“I got so fucking mad that she didn’t even seem to notice or care all the stuff I had done. I told her that if she didn’t just stop, I’d fucking kill her because I had spent so much time and she wasn’t...wasn’t—. Nothing was going right—she was fighting me like a tiger. All I wanted was...for her to relax and we could get through this together. All I could do was hold on and she was pressed so hard against me and wriggling all over the place.

“She grabbed the champagne bucket and she flung it at my head. I ducked, but not fast enough that and the water poured all over me. I screamed at her—fuck it was cold damn water. She ran and that bitch I paid to lock the door behind her fucking didn’t close the door all the way. Tama tugged the door open and slammed it behind her and, of fucking course, the damn thing locked behind her.” Genji sighed. “And I couldn’t believe it—she had drenched my pants and it looked like I had peed myself. I stopped to change and I just about missed her—I could smell her scent everywhere. But...I was too late—just too late like everything else.”

Hanzo stared at his brother, almost missing a servant came in with a new pair of bottles of sake. Genji wove at his place, staring at the empty cup in his hand. He sighed as he saw his brother’s eyes closing slowly and what appeared to be sleepily. Uncomfortable with his brother’s rambling, he fumbled with the bottle and poured himself another cup. His jaw was clenched so tight that his teeth hurt and he badly wanted to punch the other man senseless.

Taking a stilted moment to drink a sip of the potent sake, he sighed softly. In a way, he could understand Genji’s desperation. He would do anything for Tama, anything for his pups. He felt lost trying to stay behind as a family man—it was only Tama that kept him getting up each morning. He could only imagine how lost Genji was feeling being thrust into the wild and cutthroat family business.

Hanzo stared at the drink in his hand, he murmured, “I...had no idea...what had gone on. I...just came in. I did not know...the lengths that you had gone to.”

Genji glared wetly at him. “Why...why couldn’t you have at least...maybe tried to send her out?”

“I did,” Hanzo snapped, his sympathy for Genji drying up like water in the summer sun as he thought about sending his omega—his mate!—out like that to any desperate alpha but especially to his drunk and wild younger brother. “I ordered her to leave.” He flushed and grit his teeth as Genji simply poured himself another drink. “I just...hell. My rut. It was....” Sighing heavily, he added slowly, “I had no idea that she was.... That you were....” Hanzo shook his head bitterly. “Did you ever...say anything to her?”

Genji shook his head with a scowl. “I didn’t want to scare her off. I thought that if I said something, she’d bolt and I’d really never see her again.”

“So, she...?”

Genji, surprisingly, just nodded. “I know. I guess I had no idea how to show it.” He crooked a sad smile. “I’ve been hiding in the shadows so long, I guess I forgot how to not hide something.”

Hanzo debated trying to tell Genji some platitudes—something about lots of fish in the sea. But, it was obvious that this was neither the time or place to say anything like that. “What...what do you want to do now?”

Genji slugged back his drink. Grabbing up another dumpling, he all but swallowed it whole. “I want to drink.” Staring stupidly at the empty cup, he picked up the cup of tea and drank it. “I want to forget for a little bit that I am stuck in this terrible mess. I want to drink until I can forget that this is entirely my own fault—that I fucked it up.” He slid a bowl of noodles closer and stared at them morosely. “And most of all, I want to forget that Tama ever fucking existed.”


	12. Chapter 12

Hanzo swallowed heavily, sliding back and forth between wanting to reach out to his brother and wanting to strangle him. Suddenly, his exile to Hokkaido made sense. The Shimada Sparrow had had his feathers singed by rejection and wanted no reminders. At least, Hanzo hoped that’s all it was....

“I had no idea,” Hanzo whispered again.

Silently, both brothers ate. Genji slurped his noodles and then poked restlessly at the rest of the other bowls and plates. Quite regularly, he gestured for a sip or two more of the sake, and even Hanzo felt the need to drink a bit more that normal. It flowed so smoothly, so sweetly that it made even this knuckle-cracking tension feel easier to manage.

Hanzo was about to excuse himself when Genji slugged back yet another gulp and whispered harshly, “I want you both gone.” Hanzo blinked owlishly in surprise. “Take whatever you want, but I want you to leave Hanamura and go to the Hokkaido estate and never return.”

Hanzo nodded slowly. “I see.” He swallowed some more sake and then picked up the tea. His head swam a bit and his voice was slightly slurred, “What about Father?”

Genji seemed to not be interested in answering as he mechanically picked up another dumpling. After a long pause he finally sighed and grit his teeth. “I told you that Father could visit whenever he wanted.” He shot his brother an angry and frustrated look. “But I will stop it if Father gets sick or if I think it’s wearing him out.”

Hanzo nodded slowly. “Of course. Father’s health is very important.” He swallowed another bite of gyoza. “Neither of us would want Father to suffer or be...uncomfortable trying to visit us.”

“I mean, it, anija,” Genji snapped angrily. “Don’t think that because you...you’re...related that I’m going to give you any fucking slack.” His eyes flashed angrily. “I’ll have you taken out and shot like a dog if you are jeopardizing our father.”

“I know,” Hanzo nodded. “We will not do anything—.”

“I’m not finished.” Genji took another drink. Despite the amount of sake he had drunk, for the moment Genji seemed completely stone-cold sober. The brief moment of anguished confession was over and any hint of softness or brotherly affection was equally hidden. Genji’s eyes narrowed to slits and his whole face went so glacially cold that Hanzo felt his spine stiffen. “There is one more thing.”

Hanzo set down his chopsticks carefully. This had the hallmarks of...a coup. Freeing his hands, he looked solemnly at the other man. “And that is?”

“Tama.” Genji took another sip of sake. “I want your solemn word that you are never going to hurt her.” Hanzo went pale and he nodded stiffly. “If I even think—ever—that you are hurting her, I will personally gut you and claim her as my own omega.” 

Hanzo forced himself to not shiver—or roar—at the cold-blooded threat. “You will undoubtedly have an omega of your own quite soon,” he offered slowly with a reasonableness he didn’t feel. 

Genji shook his head and then went to stare at some far off point. “I will make her my mate and she will take my knot and she will have my pups. I will bring her here and keep her under lock and key and every single heat I am going to be there and knotting her so deep that she will not even think of you.” He took another sip, staring straight ahead without even a glance at anyone or anything else. “Do you hear me? She will be mine. My pups. My omega. My mate.”

Hanzo let out a soft sound—more confident sounding than he actually felt. “She is my mate. Bonded to me.”

“I will take her—no matter what. She will belong to me alone.” Genji scowled bitterly. “And she will bear my pups who will be the rightful heirs of the Shimada.”

“And...and my pups?” he whispered softly. He was afraid of the answer—afraid that he already knew the answer—but he wanted to know anyway. “What about my pups?”

Genji only repeated in a monotone in that same soulless stare. “She will belong to me alone. She will bear my pups who will be the rightful heirs of the Shimada.”

Hanzo took a deep breath. “I...understand.” Without waiting for anything else, he wiped his mouth with his heavy linen napkin and then folded it beside his plate. Setting his heavy chopsticks across his plate, he bowed low. “We will be moving on time the morning after tomorrow.”

“Then...safe travels.” Genji took a deep breath. “Father—.”

“Father will not be out of the hospital before then.” Hanzo looked down solemnly. “It is...regrettable, but he is always welcome to visit us. As are you.” He narrowly avoided adding, “As long as you aren’t drunk.”

In Genji’s present mood, that kind of comment might just have gotten him killed. He stood up slowly and as gracefully as he could. With a solemn bow, he went to the door and slowly went down the hall. The servants bowed slowly before going to the dining room to clean up.

He never saw one of Yoshi’s assistants lingering in a dimly lit office off the hallway, watching everything.


	13. Chapter 13

Tama admired her pearly pink nails. Kuki had spent quite some time with her, filing and buffing and soaking and creaming and all kinds of things that Tama had never even thought about before carefully applying the varnish. Even her toenails were pink and somehow Kuki had a new tube of matching lipstick.

They had watched a movie and the maid had given her unending cups of mint tea with honey or cold ginger ale as her stomach settled to a dull rumble instead of doing flips and knots. She had been pleasantly amused with the utterly forgettable movie. The dinner had been light and chocked full of vegetables. As it had grown dark, Kuki had given her a quick lesson in playing cards in the form of friendly games of poker.

But the hour had grown incredibly late. Tama sent Kuki off for the evening—and went to bed with a small book. She still admired her nails and felt completely spoiled by the luxurious treatment. It was very easy to get used to being the mate of such a powerful and indulgent alpha....

She was ready to turn off the lamp when she heard heavy footsteps. Looking up, she saw the bright blue dragons twisting and bouncing skittishly into the bedroom. They had long since lost any shyness or bashfulness about approaching her. Ateschi was still the quiet one, less likely to approach her, but Ruochi bounded up to her and immediately crawled under the covers to pat her belly. Ateschi gave her a look—some kind of solemn and cautious look that she couldn’t quite interpret—and then burrowed under the covers with Ruochi. A pair of sonorous purrs punctuated by high pitched chirps came out from the squeaking and wriggling lumps beneath the blankets.

Tama giggled, wrapping hair around her finger nervously. Their sounds were nervous and pitched high that made her feel anxious listening to them. Their paws were fluttery and jittered against her skin. “Silly dragons. What on earth is going on?”

“Tama,” came the harsh whisper from the doorway.

Her eyes drug from the swirling forms and the occasional flashes of electric blue glow underneath the light blanket, to the haggard eyes of Hanzo. Immediately, she dropped the book and sat up in the bed. “H-H-Hanzo?”

“Hurry.” He gestured to the closet. “Put on something you can leave in. Something dark and nice looking.”

Tama stood up gingerly, trying not to get tangled in the dragon bodies on the bed. “What has happened?”

“Hurry, Tama,” Hanzo urged. “Hurry.” His mate looked up at him with a worried look and his voice dropped to the softest of whispers. “I will explain in the car.” More loudly, he said, “Since we are leaving Hanamura the day after tomorrow, I wanted to take you to the temple. We will light some incense to our ancestors and candles to pray for safe travels.”

Tama caught the soft urgency in his voice and nodded. The two dragons stuck their heads out from the blankets, their forked tongues flicking out. Grabbing a kimono in an ombré of shades of gray, she slid into it quickly. The alpha helped her get the gray obi wrapped and helped her put on some dark socks.

They walked to the Shinto temple in the center of the estate. Above them, the green dragon of the north and the blue dragon of the south were in their painted conflict. The immense scroll flowed like it always had from the ceiling almost down to the floor. To the sides, other scrolls with norito and sutras were hanging with small candle holders and small holders for incense beneath them. 

They lit the candles, sliding them into the various holders—some in scarlet glass and some in what had to be gold holders. Hanzo pulled out several long sticks of incense and some candles as well as a small lighter. Helping her to kneel, he took a solemn breath and lit one of the long incense sticks and set it upright in the small brass holder. Handing Tama one, he lit it for her and had her set it in the holder.

In his deep voice, he said, “Spirits of purification created for order of and the mother  
that they inhabit the Sky, exactly as when The God Izanagi No Mikoto bathed in the narrow estuary of a covered river with trees permanently leafy, in the South region.”

He leaned slightly over to her and she barely caught his voice. “We must leave for Hokkaido tonight.”

Tama sucked in a breath as he continued, “With all the respect from the depth of our hearts,  
We ask that they hear us, such as the spirit that hears our intent, with sharpened ears, together with Spirits of the Sky and the Land, Take the badness, disasters and sins and purify all.”

He leaned back over to her, his hand coming to gently touch her back as they lit another stick of incense. “We will leave after this. It is already arranged.”

Finally sitting upright, he said solemnly. “Miroku Oomikami, you bless us and protect us.  
Meishu Sama, you bless us and protect us for expansion of our soul and the fulfillment of your will.”

Gently, he pushed her to bow as he did. Looking at her face with a quick glance, he saw she had gone pale and seemed to appear slightly green. Puffing out an impatient breath, he hoped he was doing the right thing, trusting the right people.

Hanzo offered a solemn, almost silent prayer for safety and traveling without any further ceremony. They lit more incense and lit a small candle. Taking one last deep breath, Hanzo stared at the huge scroll. It may be the last time he saw it—the last time he prayed in this temple. There were temples everywhere, of course, but this was the one he had prayed at for his entire life. This was the one that he had admired as a child—looking at the colorfully painted dragons circling overhead while his father prayed. This was the one that he had prayed at when he was worried about math tests and where he had prayed to have some girl go out with him on a date. This was the one that he had prayed at his entire life.

And this was the most important thing he had ever prayed for.

As Tama lit the last stick of incense and seemed to lapse in a moment of silence, he kept up his own silent prayer. It wasn’t a huge or long or beautiful prayer—he had no gift for flowery language and often simply repeated prayers from memory—but he wanted this one small thing. He wanted to get his mate to Hokkaido. Before this, he had never worried about traveling. Now he was as anxious as a child before a pop quiz because it was literally his future he was praying for.

Hanzo finally stood and helped Tama to her feet. “Come with me,” he whispered to her.

She nodded blearily. “Please...get me out of here.”

He nodded solemnly. Leading her to the garden, he let her have a few moments of quiet in the fresh air. A black sedan pulled around quietly with its headlights off. Hanzo led Tama to the car, seating her quietly in the back. Someone had put a soft blanket in the back, along with a small flask that seemed to hold mint tea. Hanzo took the flask and dumped it before he went around to get in the other side and climbed in.

His voice was firm as he spoke to the driver. “My mate would like to go get something sweet. Take us to town.”

The driver nodded and drove slowly away. Hanzo almost stopped breathing as they got off the estate. He directed the way to a downtown market area. He got out and took Tama’s hand. Tapping on the driver’s window, he leaned down and said overly clearly, “We will walk around for a bit. Why not go home? We can easily get a taxi.”

“Of course, sir.”

Hanzo watched as the car drove off. Taking Tama’s hand, he led her to a small shop where he bought her a little bag of mint and ginger candies. Next, he took her to another small shop and bought her a large gray shawl that he wrapped around her. Finally, he led her to a taxi.

“We have to leave early,” Hanzo whispered. “The Hokkaido estate has been ready since yesterday.”

“What happened?” Tama whispered, fiddling with her hair. “I mean—you were...you were.... You were just fine.”

“Do not worry about it,” he replied softly. “Be calm and all will be well.”

They were taken from the taxi to a ferry and then another taxi until they finally arrived at the northern estate in Hokkaido. Hanzo breathed in a sigh of relief to see the lights on in the servant’s quarters and the lamp on in one of the front rooms. Nothing had blown up. Nothing had exploded or anything. No one had attacked them. He probably had been too cautious when he had dumped the mint tea, but there was no harm done, he supposed.

The servant that answered the door after they had removed their shoes was mightily surprised to see them, but bowed low. “W-w-welcome, sir. Ahhh...madam? Of course, you are the lovely mate. Please, come in.”

Tama leaned against Hanzo wearily. “Please...just....”

He nodded shortly. Looking at the servant, he said, “Please take my mate to the garden and then fetch her some mint tea.”

“Ahh,” smiled the servant. “Master Sojiro did mention—several times—that we needed to stock mint tea. It will be just a moment.” He gestured to Tama. “Come this way, please, madam. I think that you will find that the gardener has put in some lovely lilies and the azalea bush has still a few blooms.”

Hanzo plodded behind her patiently. It rattled his nerves a bit to be in a strange house, unable to distinguish the normal noises and patterns of sounds of the place—but time alone would help that. Another servant appeared from a hallway and bustled away to start the mint tea and then find the crackers. He grit his teeth as he tried to get the hollow sound of Genji’s voice out of his mind—“she will belong to me alone...she will bear my pups who will be the rightful heirs of the Shimada”—and focus on learning his way around the estate.

Tama was very glad to be in the garden with its newly planted lilies and the apparently ancient azalea bush. He took the cup of tea and tasted it first—the cool, green and antiseptic flavor spreading across his tongue. There did not seem to be anything but mint in it and he nodded before giving it to Tama.

“It is not poisoned,” he murmured. “You can drink it.”

She looked up at him with shock on her face. “Would it...why would it be?”

He only gave her a stiff smile and shrugged. He knew he didn’t want to worry her or stress the pups by revealing the damning things that Genji had told him. “Do not worry about it.”

She rolled her eyes and snorted as she fiddled with her hair. “When you say something like that, then how am I not supposed to worry?”

He sighed, glancing away. “It...it is complicated.” He shot her a small smile. “But...I think that we are safe for now.”

She sighed heavily and nodded with a frown. Sipping the warm drink, she stared dumbly at the flowers. Hanzo sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. He rubbed them as gently as he knew how, hoping that it would help her relax. She was rigid under his hands—every muscle stiff.

“Please.... Could I please...go take a hot bath or something?” Her voice trembled. “I...I am so sore. And—,” she whispered softly. “I miss Ruochi-san and Ateschi-san.” He nodded slowly as her face went tragic. “And no one is telling me anything.”

Hanzo sighed heavily. No one had told her anything. No one had wanted to—for fear of upsetting him, for fear of upsetting Sojiro, for fear of losing her pups. He had certainly not wanted to discuss the horrid mess with anyone.

Suddenly, Tama jerked. Coughing heavily, she almost dropped the ceramic mug. Only his carefully honed reflexes managed to get her over to an otherwise empty flowerpot in time before her stomach lost the fight and heaved. Kneeling her on the thick moss, he held her hand and waited for her to settle down. Tears slid down her cheeks as she coughed and heaved. Sobbing, she gripped his hand and the edge of the pot.

“Why?” she whimpered. “What is wrong? What is everyone hiding?”

“Tch...if I told you everything that is hidden, I would never stop,” he teased. “But...for now, can you walk to the bathroom? I will run you a hot shower and then....”

“Then what?” Tama whispered.

“Well...,” Hanzo flushed. “I was going to tell you that we have a very small but private onsen here, but the doctor told you to avoid high temperatures, did he not?” Tama nodded sadly. “Still, we will do what we can to help you relax.”

He led her to the immense bathroom. Helping her out of her kimono, he took her into the shower. He turned the water on to a gentle spray of pleasant warmth. He took the new bar of soap from the ceramic holder and began soaping her slick body. She sighed happily as he turned on the body sprays to their gentle pulse of warm water. “We do have a few creature comforts here,” he smiled stiffly. “When the pups are born, you can go into the onsen and relax.”

The two dragons were more than curious and fell over each other to stand in the sprays. Dancing and chirping in high trills, they shook their long manes and flicked their tails, spraying water in all kinds of directions. Hanzo only nodded at them as he guided the soapy suds over his mate’s body. It was when Tama laughed as Ruochi slipped to fall with a splash that he smiled.

She bent to help the Ruochi back to his feet, which gave Hanzo a good view of her rear end. “Silly dragon,” she whispered as it purred back at her.

“He is very silly,” Hanzo agreed. He pointed to the other dragon who was very carefully popping the drifting soap bubbles with its claws. “But Ateschi is sillier.”

She nodded slowly, whimpering against him as he rinsed her off. Her curves were growing more lush, more beautiful and he purred when he palmed the curve of her stomach. She was almost asleep as he wrapped her in a towel and patted her skin dry, so he wrapped her hair in a thick towel and carried her to the bedroom.

The entire northern estate was in the traditional style, but it was luxuriously furnished nonetheless. Hanzo held slowly laid his mate on the thick futon and wrapped her in the crisp new sheets and the velvety blanket. Kneeling behind her, he wrapped his arms loosely around her. “Tama...just talk to me.”

She sniffled heavily, a shiver going down her spine. “I’m...I’m so so sorry.” She took in a shaky breath. “I’m so sorry.”

“What is this?” He smiled sadly at her, kissing her hair. “You have nothing to be sorry for—.”

“I’m sorry!” Tama broke down and wailed. “You are.... Your brother and....you fighting.”

“We are both brothers and alphas,” Hanzo said softly. He rubbed her shoulders gently, trying to soothe her. “It...it is hard to explain, but we have always been opposites—always had conflict.”

“I didn’t want to add to it!” Tama whimpered. He smiled a little and kissed her hair again as two thumps sounded and then two long bodies underneath towels like little friendly ghosts came thumping and bumping to the bedroom. “And now it seems like it is worse than ever.”

“It will be fine,” Hanzo soothed softly. His hands grazed over her slowly. “I will always take care of you and the pups.”

She trembled and her voice was thin and soft. “Will you really?” The whispered words tumbled out. “You...you aren’t leaving me here are you? You are going to stay here and help me take care of the pups?” She shook in his lap. “I...I don’t want you to find some better omega. Someone glamorous and—.”

“Never!” Hanzo whispered sharply as his fingers brushed the bond mark on her neck. “I will never leave my mate—and certainly not when she is carrying my pups.” He kissed her shoulder gently. “Besides, Ruochi-san would never forgive me.”

She let out a watery giggle. “That is a ridiculous thing to say.”

“It is the truth,” Hanzo insisted as the long, serpentine bodies collided blindly with a chest. He went back to rubbing her shoulders as gently as he could. “Things will seem better when our luggage catches up with us and we have clothes.” She slumped wearily and he laid her down. “Things will be better in the morning.”

He tucked the blankets and sheet around her snugly, and they both watched as Ateschi pulled the towel off and shook his mane indignantly. Ruochi stumbled in a lazy arc before bumping into the chest again, which only made his fellow dragon sigh impatiently. Ateschi pounced on the edge of the towel, and it slowly pulled off the other dragon.

Ruochi blinked a few times, looking around and around until he saw Tama. Bouncing up to her, he slid under the covers until he was right next to her. Ever so solemnly, he nuzzled her under her chin.

“You aren’t going anywhere, are you?” Tama whispered. One of her hands crept out from under the blankets to stroke his mane. “You’ll stay with me and the pups, too, right?”

The dragon cocked his head with a chitter, as though thinking of what he wanted to say. Slowly, he nodded with solemn ceremony. Taking her hand in one of his own, he nuzzled her knuckles as though kissing it and then brushed his whiskers against her skin. Then, equally slowly and deliberately, he put his hand on her stomach and then nodded again before letting out a musical purring chitter.

Hanzo nodded at the little creature before dropping another kiss to Tama’s cheek. “He is...promising that he will always be with you and the pups.” He paused, listening. “Now, you will always have a family.”

Tama burst out into tears and wrapped her arms around Ruochi. Muttering softly, she kissed his mane and nuzzled him in return as her tears dripped to his mane. Hanzo smiled at them both—amused at the slight toss of Ateschi’s mane—and dropped kisses to her cheek. “I, too, promise that I will always be here with you and the pups.”

Ateschi tossed his head one more time and, realizing that no one was watching him, snorted. Sliding closer, he shoved and poked until, he had his paws on Tama’s stomach and was chittering and purring as well.

“Of course, Ateschi-san,” Tama sighed. “We will not leave you out.” Her other hand came out to stroke Ateschi’s mane as well. She nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks. “I...I am so h-h-happy to have you all as my family.”

Hanzo snorted and hunted until he found some tissues. “Tama...You will make yourself ill if you do not stop.” She took a tissue and dabbed her eyes, nodding as the dragons kept nuzzling her face. He paused to drop a kiss to her shoulder. “Do not make yourself ill.”

She nodded blindly, dabbing at her face. “I...I’m so sorry. I don’t know what got into me.”

Hanzo sighed and shrugged. “We are both...overwrought.” He tucked the rumpled blankets around her and the wriggling dragons. “It has been a long day and we should sleep.”

He stretched out under the blankets, suddenly very crowded on the futon. The dragons were curled in little lumps and Tama was in the middle. Which left a much thinner slice of futon for him, all things considered.

What would pups be like?


	14. Chapter 14

Tama was ill again in the morning and the dragons huddled around her, chirping and whistling in worried tones. The maid had managed to find her a robe at least, but there was no way to tell where their clothes and things had gone. Hanzo sighed and held her hair back and hoped that she would feel better soon.

She crept back to bed with the dragons trailing behind her. Hanzo tucked her in again and went to search through his notes and the small papers he had managed to bring with him. Sojiro had found a doctor that was highly recommended here—and had quietly fumed about having to do so. The doctor’s office had an opening in a week for a new patient, which was entirely too far away for Hanzo, but did offer a call-line for questions.

Gritting his teeth, Hanzo called Dr. Tanaka to get the paper records faxed to the new doctor. Thankfully, Mrs. Tanaka was available—and reassured him that morning sickness was normal. Hanzo groaned at the thought of months more of this, but kept pressing for details.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Shimada—I can’t give you an exact time when she might feel better,” Mrs. Tanaka offered sympathetically. “Some women have horrific morning sickness and it should go away. If...let me check the charts.... If Tama is severely dehydrated—if she is dizzy on standing or cannot urinate or something like that, then she should, of course, go to the hospital.”

“But...how do I know if she is ill?” Hanzo snapped. “How do I know when she should go to the hospital? This is...this is our first.”

“Mr. Shimada. Please.... This is a very natural process. She will feel better in the second trimester.” There was a slight pause. “She will have a natural sense of when she is feeling ill. She may be a first time mother, but she will be able to tell you when she needs to go seek help.”

“This is our first time, Mrs. Tanaka,” he growled impatiently. “She is...ill—very ill. I do not know how long she can do this.”

The midwife sighed heavily. “Mr. Shimada—I do not mean to pry—but is there something else that could be making her ill? A recent stressful incident—perhaps trouble at work or a fight with family? Unfortunately, pregnancy can make stress worse and anxiety may contribute to illness.”

Hanzo blinked nervously. “I...I will ask.” He sighed. “I have contacted Dr. Lee’s office here in Hokkaido—.”

“Oh, yes. I remember your father calling us several times to get a recommendation. He seemed quite irate that we dared to take the time to collect the information—.” Hanzo snorted in amusement. “But I think that you will find Dr. Lee quite good. His staff is very good and if I recall correctly, the hospital near you has a lovely new maternity center.” He could hear her smiling over the phone. “But I can tell that you probably want an immediate appointment. Let me see if I can reach them and explain the situation when I fax the records to them. I will call you back in a few minutes.”

“Good.” Hanzo sighed heavily. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Mrs. Tanaka replied. “Please give your father our regards. I will call you back as soon as I have news. Just have Tama drink plenty and eat nutritious foods when she feels she is able.”

Hanzo thanked her again and hung up. Give him spreadsheets—give him a block war!—over trying to navigate this murky and shifting business that even the experts only ever offered him nebulous and rather annoyingly indefinite advice. He puffed out a breath. The servants at Hanamura had reassured him that they were shipping the clothing and personal items and they should arrive soon, but for now, he was stuck.

Going back to the bedroom, he was pleased to see her sitting up in bed, sipping some tea as the dragons wrestled on the floor. She gave him a wan smile and patted the bed. “Good morning.... Or is it already afternoon?”

He shrugged, fingering the small phone. “We have a free day. We are...pretty early, so things are just now getting settled.” He knelt down beside the futon. “I have called Hanamura and our things are being shipped, but probably that will take most of the day. Maybe tomorrow as well.” He brushed a tendril of hair out of her face. “I called the new doctor’s office and they cannot see you until next week. So I called Dr. Tanaka.”

“And he probably said I was normal,” Tama muttered with a grimace.

“Well...,” Hanzo whispered. “Yes. But they are going to talk to Dr. Lee’s office and see if we can get you seen sooner. They will call us with news.” He puffed out a breath as the dragons kept chasing each other. “I will send the staff out in a bit to see if they can find us some clothes in the mean time.”

Tama only nodded and sipped her tea slowly. Hanzo was about to say something, but his phone buzzed right then. Popping it open without looking at the number, he was glad to have finally gotten a call back from the doctor’s office and was privately planning what to say so that he could get Tama seen immediately.

Rather than the doctor’s calm voice, Genji’s angry voice erupted over the line. “What the hell?! Don’t I have enough to do now without playing secretary for you?”

“What?” Hanzo asked.

“It seems that Dr. Tanaka’s office has arranged for you to get an emergency appointment at 4:30.” Genji let out an angry snort. “They have also forwarded a prescription for some kind of electrolyte drink mix for Tama.”

Hanzo took in a deep breath. “Thank you. I will tell—.”

“Fuck...you’re gone less than a fucking day, Hanzo.” Genji let out an explosive snarl that crackled over the phone. “Less than a fucking day and you’re still a pain in my ass.”

“I...apologize, Genji,” Hanzo breathed slowly. He narrowly avoided growling back into the phone, but Tama’s face had already fallen and was growing pale. The dragons were slowly creeping up to her, giving her reassuring little purrs and chirps as her face seemed to turn bilious green. “I will be sure to change the contact information with Dr. Tanaka—.”

“And another thing,” Genji snarled. “What the fuck were you thinking? Running away like a frightened child in the middle of the night?! And now Father is home and demanding to know where you and Tama are, how you are, and is trying to kill himself to get to Hokkaido....”

Tama bolted from the futon and ran to the bathroom. Hanzo let Genji snarl and snapped at the dragons and pointed to the bathroom. They looked up at him and nodded shortly before prancing after her. He finally started paying attention to the phone again after hearing Tama speak to the dragons.

“...and he checked himself out of the hospital against the doctor’s orders!” Genji was hissing. “I couldn’t get him to even get checked out by his primary doctor because he was hell-bent on being with Tama and you today as you all fucking left. He is fucking insane and is right now arranging to get there with you.

“He has barely spoken to me since he got home. And when he does speak to me it’s either a fucking lecture on duty and responsibility or it’s to fucking scream that he deserves to know his grandchildren.” Genji snarled again. “I almost summoned you back here just to get him to shut up. Maybe I should anyway if Tama’s in trouble....”

“That is enough,” snapped Hanzo. “Tama and I are fine. This is just a precaution since she has had to move. I will correct the information with Dr. Tanaka and Dr. Lee will not have any of the numbers at Hanamura and will not bother you or Father.”

“Father is talking about moving to Hokkaido,” grunted Genji. “He thinks that he should be there.”

“He is welcome to visit any time,” Hanzo growled in return.

“Well, I forbid it. He is needed here.” Genji sounded like he was pacing and his voice kept wavering as his breath puffed in and out. “The elders are up in arms and I need him here to keep them from revolting. They haven’t stop complaining that...that—shit.”

Hanzo made some soft sound as Genji ranted. Tama staggered out and sat next to him. “Genji...you and father are welcome to visit any time. But for right now, there are things that I need to attend to.” He ended the call swiftly and was surprised to find Tama holding his hand with tears in her eyes.

“Tama...that had...nothing to do with you,” he whispered.

“But you are separated. You are fighting so much now that you can’t even live in your own home.”

“It is...complicated,” he sighed. “And we have to get ready as best we can because you have an appointment with Dr. Lee at 4:30.”

“Another doctor?” She shuddered and Ruochi bumped her hand for reassurance. “Are they going to do all the blood work again?”

He smiled at her. “I do not think so. Dr. Tanaka is faxing the paperwork over. And if the honorable Sojiro Shimada has anything to say about it, then he will be all over himself to apologize for the delay.” He smiled at her again, hoping to prompt at least a timid grin. “My father is not impressed with anyone who does not give proper deference or prompt obedience.”

She did offer him a timid smile. “Is...is he...well?”

“He is home at least.”

“Oh. Good.” She smiled at him. “I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye.”

“We will likely be hearing from him soon.” He nudged her gently. “I think he will visit as much as he can.” She nodded slowly. “Now, we need to get dressed properly.”


	15. Chapter 15

Dr. Lee was a stern man at least 4 inches shorter than Tama. After the exam and taking what felt like hours of paperwork and questions, Dr. Lee felt that Tama was having some harsh, but not necessarily dangerous morning illness—and tactfully avoided saying how much he agreed with Dr. Tanaka’s assessment that she was in no immediate danger. Instead, he offered them samples of the electrolyte drink and forwarded the prescription before launching into what was apparently a canned speech about calling his nurses and emergency line as well as the hospitals where he was able to attend the birth.

Hanzo sighed as they were driven back to the estate. There didn’t seem to be much he could do but to just help Tama as much as he could by offering her mint tea, the strangely neon orange electrolyte drink samples and her vitamins. The staff all were sympathetic and it seemed like all of them happened to be nearby to greet her as she walked in. The gardener had a few fresh blooms. The cook wanted to offer her hot tea and some fresh home-made mochi. The maid was all smiles as she offered slippers to Tama.

“Madam...a box arrived for you.” The maid smiled shyly. “I hope that you don’t mind—I opened it and it is new clothes for you.”

Tama nodded and offered a stiff smile. “Something clean to wear would be nice.”

“Yes, madam. I...unpacked it, but I didn’t know where you wanted to put everything.” The maid led her down the hallway. “Please come with me and you will feel much better when you are cleaned up and have something clean on.” Hanzo smiled to listen to such bright chatter as the dragons slunk down the hallway to find Tama. “I think that the light blue will look so good on you....”

The older man came up to Hanzo and said with a low voice. “Sir. There are a few messages for you....”

Hanzo sighed and read the small pieces of paper that he was handed. One was an expected message from the manager of the local Shimada members—politely asking to meet at Hanzo’s convenience. He needed to get back involved—especially if a paycheck was involved—but also to keep a finger on the pulse of the Shimada operations.

The second message was from the pharmacy—the prescriptions were filled and available for pickup. Whoever took the message had thoroughly recorded every word from the pharmacist about them—the drink mix and the prescription prenatal vitamins. The man took that back and murmured that he would be happy to pick the things up. Hanzo nodded shortly—more than confident that it would be handled.

The last one was...unexpected. His father called, demanding to come and see the estate. Unsurprisingly, he was demanding to come up immediately. The servant, Sora, smiled and asked, “Will the gentleman need anything special?”

Hanzo grinned. “I...doubt it. But he will undoubtedly enjoy whatever special treatment you could give him.”

“Ahh,” laughed Sora. “My father was the same way. A stubbed toe became a need for a walker or cane and special meals and a doctor’s visit because my wife liked to spoil him when he was ill.” Sora took the messages back. “Is he excited about the pups?”

“Of course,” Hanzo grinned. It felt good to talk with Sora—even though he was a servant—about the pups. It was unexpectedly pleasant to have someone else happy for him, rather than sniping and...whatever it was that Genji was feeling. “He has already planned for fireworks and clowns for the first birthday, and ponies and zoo trips and so on.”

“A trip to the beach as well?” Sora nodded to himself. “It is a lovely place in the summer.”

“I’m sure that Tama and my father have talked for hours about going to the beach.” Hanzo grinned to himself. “And there is no telling what he will have planned.”

“I will prepare the guest rooms, in case he arrives without warning.” Sora paused. “Should we have an additional person—in case he...ah, needs someone?”

Hanzo sighed. “Perhaps. If you know of someone?”

“I will start making calls.” Suddenly, Sora smiled. “And here she is. Madam, you are lovely as a picture.”

Hanzo started as Tama walked in. He didn’t recall seeing that lovely blue kimono before—with the silver embroidery of waves that lapped around her legs up to her knees. Or that obi—with the wagon wheel design in white over the navy blue. The blue matched her eyes as she smiled up at him.

But what truly made it feel so special was the ivory chrysanthemum hair pin, glowing in her dark hair.

“Your father sent us a few new things,” Tama whispered shyly.

“I see,” Hanzo swallowed suddenly. “You...are so lovely—I do not have words.”

She touched the pin and smiled at him. “It was kind of him. He sent these things on a terrible rush so that they would get here. His letter says that he plans to bring our other clothing himself....”

Hanzo took her hands and smiled at her. With a slight flush, he whispered softly, “If I were not afraid that I would ruin such a lovely outfit, I would kiss you now.”

She smiled up at him—suddenly radiant in the mysterious way that mothers are. Then, rising on her tiptoes, she brushed his cheek. “There.”

“Would you...would you like to walk around in the garden?” Hanzo asked softly.

“I think that I can,” she said earnestly, then blushed. “But we might want to carry the pot around just in case.”

They walked around the garden and then out to the empty stables, followed by Ruochi and Ateschi as they began pouncing on the bugs that flitted around. They did not speak much, simply soaked up the sunlight and warm breezes. Hanzo couldn’t stop grinning to himself. His mate was here and his pups were safe. He felt...removed from the tension and stress of the usual work he had done. He was actually relaxed as he stood with Tama, watching a falcon dart overhead to capture some poor creature before flapping off with a shrill cry. It was an amazing feeling, just standing and looking out and knowing that the important things were taken care of—his mate, his pups. Sora seemed to be a good man and the maid was kindly as she chattered to the omega. The gardener was happy to wave to them as he arranged what was apparently his pride and joy—the collection of orchids and bonsai in hand glazed pots. The cook also waved as he went on a bike ride. There was a small rabbit that poked its head up and hopped across the empty pasture before vanishing underneath a small bush. The world felt serene, as though it was at peace and instilled in tradition that would never change.

He enjoyed the simple meal that the cook fixed—chicken and vegetables and rice with oranges for dessert. Tama drank thirstily and took the vitamins the doctor prescribed. Cook had found a rather aged apothecary who prescribed valerian and brewed her a hot drink which relaxed her and soothed her nerves. She went to bed early with the dragons curled up over her. Ateschi and Ruochi nudged and pushed until both they had their paws on her belly, their heads nodding sleepily as they chirped and purred to the pups.

Hanzo felt...alive and restless. Going to the stable, he climbed to the hay loft. The barn had a bit of the Western style to it—the hayloft was a full second story with a sturdy wooden floor. He dropped into a stance and began the first kata that came to his mind—dancing slowly through his strikes and blocks. Then the second kata—a slow moving one that stretched his muscles—that he moved across the entire floor. He was soothed as he flowed easily from move to move, remembering the rich tradition of the Shimada style of martial arts. He didn’t even mind that he was alone as he moved, struck, ducked and jumped. Then, with a spin, he thrust his fist forward—.

Unexpectedly, the dragons appeared, launching out at nothing before spinning back and joining him again.

Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh at them. It had been too long since he had taken the time to simply move, to practice and to be himself. So, he repeated the kata, launching them at the emptiness again.

Finally weary, he crept back to the house by starlight. He paused to really look at the sky. Had he ever seen so many stars? Had the stars ever been so bright when he was in Hanamura? Had they sparkled like that? He was not sure he had ever seen such beautiful stars, such a gorgeous array like diamonds on velvet.

The stars had never been so bright, he was sure of it.

He walked slowly down the path, marveling at the stars. Ateschi and Ruochi looked up as well, before leaping into the sky and looping slowly in mid-air leaps and bounds. He laughed for joy to see them as they played. Innately satisfied, he joined his mate in sleep as his dragons curled around them both.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a wonderful and mysterious thing for the muscular alpha to wake in the late morning with his mate asleep beside him. He was pleased at her loose limbed sleep—she was curled around Ruochi and with her long hair spread out over the pillow. Ateschi blinked sleepily up at him from his place just above her pillow. Hanzo grinned at all of them.

Ateschi chirped softly and Hanzo shook his head. “No...do not wake everyone just yet. Everyone needs to sleep.” Ateschi nodded slowly, yawned and laid down again. He laid down behind Tama again, enjoying the soft, sleepy scent and settled down to go to sleep again. “Let everyone just sleep.”

Hanzo was just about asleep when he heard a soft knock at the door. The dragons snorted and disappeared. Opening an eye, he sighed heavily and untangled himself from the sleepy woman to go to the door. The maid stood there with a cups of mint tea on a tray and her eyes respectfully looking down at the floor.

“Sir,” she whispered. “I am sorry for disturbing you, but there is a message for you.”

He took the tray as well as the folded piece of paper, absently thanked the maid and went back to lounge on the futon. Tama grunted sleepily and opened up one eye as he sucked in a startled breath.

“What is it?” she muttered sleepily.

Hanzo puffed out a sigh. “Father is going to arrive this afternoon.” She groaned softly and rolled over. “It appears that he is anxious to talk to us.” Tama hummed sleepily. “He has our things—.”

“Thank goodness.”

“—and we should be available for dinner.” Hanzo looked at the neatly written message again. “He has also set up an appointment so that I can go back to work.”

Tama hummed sleepily again. “An appointment?”

“Yes.” Hanzo puffed out a breath. “With the manager of our operations here.”

Tama sat up and took her cup of tea to sip for a moment. She looked up at him carefully. “Is...going back to work a good thing or a bad thing?”

Hanzo shrugged. “Both. I do not relish being separated from you, but if I lounge around here for the next year, then we will be at Genji’s mercy for funds.” He smiled. “I will endeavor to make the meeting brief—it should be introductions and some explanations, mainly—but it will signal that I am going to have a position in the clan.” Tama nodded, concentrating on her tea. “We will have to see how it goes.”

Sojiro arrived in the late afternoon, driven in a sleek black transport that looked almost new and followed by a large truck. Hanzo was glad that his father had sent along some new clothes for him as well as Tama—he looked successful, clean and well dressed. Tama had elected to wear a pink kimono that her maid had run out to get, along with the navy obi and the hairpin.

The older man stepped out and shooed the muscular driver/bodyguard away. Hanzo bowed in greeting, along with Tama. “It is good to see you, my son.” Sojiro stepped forward and bowed to Tama. “And the local air must agree with you—you look radiant.”

“Th-thank you, sir.”

“Pah!” He snorted. “If you do not feel that you can call me ‘Father’ as my son does, then at least call me ‘Sojiro’. ‘Sir’ makes me feel a hundred years old.”

Hanzo snorted to cover his snicker. “Please, Father. Come inside.”

The staff had turned out and bowed respectfully as the elder came in. He offered them greetings, but was more interested in leading the lady somewhere she could sit. The chattery maid disappeared and then reappeared with a tray of tea and cakes, which she sat down between them before vanishing again.

Sojiro nodded respectfully one more time before waving at Sora. “The boxes should come in soon. I will only keep Tama-san here for a bit and she can show you where everything should go.” Sora nodded and left and Sojiro turned his attention to her. “You look well. How was the appointment yesterday?”

“It went very well. I have been told to avoid stress and strain, but that I am healthy, despite feeling so ill.” Tama flushed and glanced at Hanzo. “It was very kind of you to send the box so swiftly.”

“Well, I had hoped it would arrive as a surprise,” Sojiro nodded with a small, satisfied grin. “The colors seemed like they would suit you, and I hope that you were pleased.”

“I was very surprised and extremely pleased.” She was about to say more, but the maid reappeared to ask her where things should be placed. “I must be excused, sir. Sojiro. Sir.”

Both men chuckled as she rose and went out. The maid chattered quite noisily about the various things in the box and Hanzo was relieved to faintly hear her ask about the “large bow” and the “workout clothes”.

As soon as Tama was gone, Sojiro turned to his son and his smile thinned tensely. “I hope that she is well, Hanzo?”

“She is, Father.” He saw the doubt in his father’s eyes. “I went with her to the doctor yesterday and she is fine.”

“Good. You will be busy here, I think. The Hokkaido branch of our...business has often gone on with little oversight. I think that you could grow the opportunities here, make the gang larger and increase the profits.” Sojiro nodded to himself. “I will attend the meeting later tonight, to do the introductions but you must be prepared to offer insight and suggestions, or Aiko will not think that you are a benefit and will not give you the opportunities you and your mate need.”

Hanzo nodded solemnly. “I thank you, Father.”

Sojiro sipped his tea slowly. “She will be a credit to you as well. She is soft-spoken, modest, and has a way of making people comfortable around her.” He grinned. “However, I am concerned that she will need a few things. I would like to send her and her maid off to go shopping this evening after dinner, so that the business can continue without interruption.” He waved impatiently at Hanzo’s grunt of protest. “I will send them off with my bodyguard and a few credit cards. It is the least I can do to make this a smooth transition for her.”

Hanzo bowed respectfully. “Thank you...again.”

“Nonsense. She is delightful.” Sojiro offered a small smile that quickly flattened out. “However, it is not a secret of why you came here so quickly.” He sighed heavily, setting down his tea with regret. “Things are...not good at Hanamura.

“Genji. He has tried to lead properly, but he seems...unable to cope at times.” Sojiro shrugged a little with a sharp look at his son. “Other times, he seems to have boundless energy and runs everyone ragged before leaving to go to his clubs. He cannot seem to settle in the middle. I am very concerned both for him and for the clan. He has already gotten the elders upset as he carries out his new ideas and new plans without even consulting them.” Hanzo nodded thoughtfully. “There are rumors that the elders are thinking of rebuking him. There are even rumors that they want to replace him with someone else.”

“Where are these rumors coming from, Father?”

“No one man claims to have started the idea, but there is growing resentment and it may boil out of control.” He sighed heavily. “But that is not the worst of it.”

Hanzo watched as Sojiro went pale. “There are the rumors that he is...obsessed with Tama. That he intends to take her by force. It is said that he told you of his intentions and that is why you left for Hokkaido so quickly.”

Hanzo grit his teeth and nodded stiffly. “He did say those things, but he was...very drunk.”

“Oh?” Sojiro asked softly. “Was he anything else? Anything that might explain why he is continually distracted? That he cannot settle and his hands shake and his eyes are continually bloodshot? He appears ill most of the time.”

Hanzo sighed and looked down thoughtfully. “He.... Yes. I may know why he is...having problems.” He shrugged a little. “He is taking medication—.”

“He is doing drugs,” Sojiro interrupted calmly, without so much as blinking. Hanzo sighed and nodded, inwardly relieved to not have said it himself. “Do you know what he is taking?” Hanzo named the medicine. “So, is he addicted?”

“I do not know,” Hanzo hedged slightly. “But I suspect he is.”

Sojiro grunted sourly. “Then...I must ask for you to return to Hanamura.” He sighed heavily. “If he is addicted, then he will need all the help he can get and the clan may fall apart if you are here and he collapses.” He shook his head. “I am getting too old to start the clan again.”

“You are not old, Father.”

“Pah!” Sojiro smirked a little and shook his head. “But we need to work together.” He sighed heavily. “If we work together, then we can perhaps get Genji treatment quietly and prevent the rumors from taking root more than they have and causing even more dissension and rebellion.”

Hanzo snorted, wanting to throttle his brother for a moment. “I would not want to risk Tama or the pups—.”

“Nor would I,” Sojiro agreed placidly. “Those pups are the future of our clan—and our dragons.” He sighed again. “I will continue to pray for insight and hope that we can figure out a way to settle the problems at Hanamura, because the only thing that I can think of is to leave Tama here while you come back to Hanamura with me.”


	17. Chapter 17

After dinner, Sojiro did send Tama and her maid off to go shopping with the bodyguard. He insisted on paying for them to go find things for the pups and then crossly declared that he would be useless on such a trip because he was an alpha and too old to carry the bags and packages. Tama did not argue the point and left.

She had no sooner gone than another vehicle pulled up and a neatly suited man Sojiro’s age with silver hair, a black leather briefcase and thin wire-rimmed glasses stepped out. Hanzo and Sojiro sat with him as he explained the recent happenings—new territory claimed from the Sharks and a new club opening nearby—and showed them the profit/loss charts and entries.

Hanzo nodded thoughtfully. “The warehouses at the cape should be investigated next. If we purchase some of them, then we will be able to increase our shipping resources.”

“I agree,” Aiko nodded. “But the prices are high and competition is stiff.”

“What about here?” Hanzo asked as he pointed to the map. “This is a relatively large and shallow area of water. If we set stone and pieces of cement down, we can effectively build a large enough artificial peninsula that we can build our own warehouse.” He paused for a moment. “Do we have the contacts with the right men who can get the heavy equipment?”

“There is a construction company that we have invested in,” Aiko nodded thoughtfully.

Sojiro smiled smugly and pointed to a small square a few blocks away from the warehouse district. “And with the construction of the new office buildings nearby, there should be a call for someone to haul away the debris from the concrete parking decks.”

“The land that is undeveloped should be less expensive to purchase,” Hanzo reasoned.

“Indeed,” agreed Aiko. “But it will be harder to get the permits to build in the water.”

“I think that we can handle getting the permits if we position this as a growing concern for oysters,” Hanzo smirked. “We will be recycling the cement pieces—and then if we put pylons down and build shelf-like structures at the base, we will claim to be offering wildlife habitats. That should ease the process of getting the permits.”

“And then we have a warehouse in a prime location while lowering the value of the ones that the Sharks own already since they will be a block away from the waterfront at that point.” Aiko smiled at Sojiro. “With a ready made pier on top of the pylons.”

Hanzo studied the drawing thoughtfully. “If we lower the values of the other warehouses enough, then perhaps we can buy them from the Sharks front companies at a steep loss.”

Aiko was naturally fond of making money and nodded. “I see that you have inherited your father’s shrewd tactics.” He smiled widely. “If I were not so pleased that you are here in Hokkaido, I would mourn that you were not in charge.” Hanzo nodded his thanks. “If you would permit, then I would like to put together some numbers before we move on this plan.”

“Of course,” Hanzo grinned in agreement. “If there is not a foreseeable profit or an advantageous placement, we may as well not do it.”

Everyone nodded as Sora brought in sake and small cakes. They spoke a little on general topics—the local fishing, the movies playing at the cinema, the local baseball team. Hanzo permitted himself a small smile as the conversation turned towards the possibilities of opening another nightclub or a bar. Thankfully, his introduction to the northern branch of the business was going so smoothly.

Aiko only stayed about a half hour once they had settled their plans and then left with a solemn bow and a pleased smile. Sojiro was smiling at his son like a cat with cream as Sora escorted the man out.

“We have made a good start,” Sojiro said softly, as Hanzo poured him a bit more sake. “Building up the sandbar was a brilliant idea.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo smiled. “It was you who inspired me.”

“Oh?”

“When you took me to Osaka and we built that rock bridge on the beach with the little river from the tide pool,” Hanzo replied. “That gave me the idea.”

“I will remember that when we take the pups to the beach the first time,” the elder nodded. He smiled as he sniffed the sweet rice wine before taking a sip. “It will do them good to make little bridges and build little castles like you and....”

Hanzo grunted as his father’s voice trailed off. There was no need for him to finish the thought. He smiled again and asked, “Are you also going to give them those huge paper kites?”

“Hmm.... As I recall, you kept hold of yours but your brother’s string snapped.” Sojiro smiled. “Then you lost your kite because you and your brother were fighting over it.”

“And we both were scolded by mother and then taken immediately back to the hotel,” Hanzo grinned. “As I recall, we did not sit for a week after that.”

Both men laughed easily. Here, away from all of the posturing and politics of Hanamura, it was easier to just talk. It was easier to simply be father and son and to bask in the pleasant anticipation of the future and the pups. It was easier to figure out and exchange ideas, to make plans, to figure out problems as they walked in the cool evening air.

They ended up at the empty stable, staring at the pasture. The night air was alive with fireflies that flickered in and out. Sojiro nodded towards the stable. “I was thinking of getting a pony.”

“A pony?” Hanzo grinned wickedly. “Are you finally getting me a pony?”

“Pah!” snorted his father. “At this point, I couldn’t find a beast big enough for you.”

“I only asked for a pony a few times.”

“The entire year you were eight and most of the time when you were nine.” Sojiro snickered again and shook his head slightly. “Then you wanted a puppy instead of a brother and then you asked for a snake.”

“Mother refused,” Hanzo snickered.

Sojiro snorted. “Rightly so. She knew how to—.” Headlights came back down the curving driveway and both men stopped to stare at the low black car as it rumbled to a stop. Hanzo turned immediately to go back, but his father put a hand up and simply watched.


	18. Chapter 18

The huge bodyguard that stepped out was not the one who had arrived with Sojiro and the women were not with him. He opened the door and a suited Genji stepped out. He looked—even from this distance—thinner and less steady as he walked up to the door. Sora answered the door in confusion and Genji nodded briefly before entering.

“Damn,” Hanzo cursed softly.

Sojiro looked suddenly pale and looked up at his son. “I...I had no idea—.”

Hanzo growled a little. “We need to get him settled in a hotel or something before Tama returns home.”

The two men loped back to the house. Hanzo growled softly, his hands in fists already, as they stepped inside. Sojiro was no better as he stomped up and kicked off his shoes. They entered quietly, instinctively ducking into shadows to get a view of their uninvited guest.

Genji stood in the sitting room, blatantly ignoring the cushions and low table. Sora brought him a cup of tea and he waved it away irritably before fiddling with something in his wrinkled suit pocket. He began pacing in the small room, his joints flopping unsteadily as he flicked jerking fingers through his hair. Finally, he checked his watch and nodded with a puff of relief before stuffing his hands in his hands in his pockets. He let out a frustrated sound and kept patting his pockets until he found the bottle and pulled it out.

Sojiro grunted and entered the room first. “Genji—what are you doing here?”

Genji spun around and dropped the bottle. It clattered as it hit first the coffee table and then bounced and hit the tatami mat covered floor. “Father!”

Sojiro scowled as Hanzo came into the room behind him. “I repeat—what are you doing here?”

Genji bent and scooped up the bottle clumsily, a dark red blush on his high cheekbones. “I...ah...I came to get you.” He glanced over his father’s shoulder and scowled at Hanzo. “And I see that my older brother is lurking as always.”

Sojiro raised an eyebrow stiffly, scowling himself. “This is his house.”

Genji stared crossly and then nodded with a sneer. “And where is Tama? She should be here to greet her guest.”

Hanzo growled low in his throat. “She is out currently.”

“Why?!” Genji’s voice slid into a strangely strained tone. “Is she sick?”

Sojiro snapped, “Not that it is any of your business, but she is out shopping for the pups.” He folded his arms over his chest. “I sent her out so that she could enjoy shopping.”

Genji snorted and glared at his brother with his arms folded over his chest, “And my reckless brother sent her out unprotected?”

Both the other men growled, before Sojiro answered, “She is well protected. My personal bodyguard is with her and her maid.”

Genji growled and nodded stiffly. “At least someone is responsible.” He gestured vaguely. “But I would like—.”

Hanzo interrupted in a deadly soft voice. “Are you sure that we are willing to listen to what you would like after that kind of insulting behavior?”

Genji only shrugged and looked at his father. “The elders are calling a special council. They have asked for you to return to Hanamura.” He glanced irritably at Hanzo. “And for you as well.”

Sojiro frowned and stared at the small pill bottle. “It is surprising that you can remember that much when you take that poison.” He snorted in disgust. “Do you even remember how long you have been taking those?”

Genji tossed his head. “Not that it is any of your business.” He grinned wickedly. “With all due respect.”

Sojiro growled. “It is my business if an addict is leading my family—my clan—into chaos and dishonor.” He snapped. “And this could easily be settled with a phone call. There was no need for you to come out here.”

“But I did come to escort my oyabun—my father—home,” Genji grinned with a scant bow. “Just for your safety, of course.”

Lights flickered in the windows and Genji smiled. “Ahh...the lady of the house, perhaps?” He flapped the lapel of his coat and both the other men saw the intricately tooled leather gun holster at his chest and the sheathed knife on his belt. “Just in time.”

Everyone waited for a beat and Genji let out an evil, soft giggle as the soft sound of voices came closer. Hanzo recognized the high chatter of the maid before the door opened. Sojiro lunged and Genji hissed sharply and flicked the hem of his coat just enough to flash the dark gleam of his gun. Hanzo’s eyes narrowed at the younger man’s moxie at coming to his house armed like this. The Shimada business was naturally dangerous, but such a blatant move was dangerous and right up to the line between disrespect and being threatening.

The maid and Tama were both loaded down with slick shopping bags when they opened the door. They looked at Sojiro and Hanzo, suddenly silent at the men’s tension. Everyone was silent and still until Genji gestured. Hanzo glanced at him nervously and then nodded to Tama.

The maid nodded shortly and bustled in with her bags. Tama followed her shyly, going immediately to Hanzo. Hanzo wrapped his arms around her, his eyes locked on to his brother.

Sojiro cleared his throat and said softly, “Genji...your quarrel is with us—not with them.”

Genji nodded shortly and Hanzo muttered, “Tama—why don’t both of you go to the bedroom? We will be done soon.” He dropped a soft kiss on her head. “We will...be quick.”

The maid looked at them again and nodded before she grabbed the omega’s arm and led her to the back of the house with the bags. Hanzo glanced—only a glance—at her as she left and then turned back to Genji.

“All right, Genji,” he nodded. “You have what you want.” He held his hands up. “We can talk.”

“That’s right, Genji,” Sojiro agreed shortly. “We can talk.”

Genji giggled again, spreading his arms. “Sure...let’s talk.”

Hanzo and Sojiro came into the room, walking to the cushions. Everyone stared at each other and slowly knelt to sit on cushions surrounding the low table. Sora was about to come in when Hanzo waved him away and then stared at Genji.

“So, what do you want?”

Genji snorted. “A few days in Hokkaido and you have no more manners, anija?” He grinned. “No asking how I am or how my trip was?”

“Quit stalling,” Hanzo grunted. “What do you want?”

Genji shrugged. “You and Father need to come back to Hanamura.” His eyes turned hard even though he was still smiling. “Help me squash the rebellion, deal with the elders.” He shrugged. “Then you can come back to the little woman and Father can remain in Hanamura.”

“That will solve nothing,” Sojiro grunted. “The longer that you insist on burying the pit, the larger the tree will be.” Genji finally scowled. “You need to deal with the problem.”

The younger brother’s eyes narrowed. “I need time. I need to get the elders under control.”

Hanzo nodded. “They will not follow a drug-addicted wakagashira.”

“Like this would be any easier for you, anija.”

Hanzo puffed out a breath and tried to diffuse the situation. “We can limit the damage—head off some of the rebellion.” He looked at his brother with a menacing scowl. “Start by offering the elders their same cut, along with the chance to invest in the new warehouse scheme here. We also intend to expand the nightclub investments here—if we can stop the chain clubs from moving into the same area.

“If we offer them cuts of the new investments, they will be more willing to listen to you.” Hanzo glanced at the other men. “Show them that you are willing to consider their ways and respect them, and they will begin to work with you.”

Genji snapped, “Lay down and pretend none of it ever happened?” He gestured angrily, his voice dropping to a hissing whisper. “And what about the shatei—the brothers that I’ve been working with?”

“They will need to be patient,” Sojiro nodded. “With one or two changes, there would be grumbling. With more there would be rebellion. Trying to turn the entire clan upside down only ensures complete breakdown of the clan.

“Genji, we rule the clan not only because of force of arms. We are in our position by their consent.” The father shrugged fatalistically. “If they do not consent, then we can be overthrown without a moment’s notice. If we ignore them or disrespect them, then we are all at risk.

“That is why we have to be united. That is why you both must work together. We must be in concert or we not only fall apart, we destroy everything that we ever stood for.” He sighed. “Not only does it destroy our lives—but the lives of everyone around us. It would destroy hundreds of years of our legacy, of our history. It would destroy not only our future, but our past as well.”

“So what should we do, Father?” Hanzo asked.

Sojiro sighed heavily. “We need to show unity. We need to show trust and honor. We need to gather the clan and be united or we will be consumed like so many tiny krill.” He looked at his sons severely. “We need to get the elders behind us. As Hanzo said, we can appease some of them by offering them opportunities to invest and to reap profit in new ventures.

“Genji—you need to work with the main teams. Reassure the elders that you are a stable and reasonable and respectful leader.” Sojiro wrinkled his nose. “If you have...problems, then we need to correct them so that they are not seen as weaknesses.”

Genji growled and slammed the pill bottle on the table. “Is this what you’re riding me about? Really?!”

Hanzo grunted. “Those are—.”

“They are perfectly legal,” Genji grunted back. “There is nothing wrong with—.”

“Just because they are legal, that does not mean that they are good for you,” his older brother growled. “They are—.”

“Enough!” Sojiro snapped. “This must end.” His eyes narrowed and flashed at both his sons. “You both must be united—both of you must be seen to be united.” He growled in his throat. “Hanzo, it is obvious that you must return to Hanamura—the elders respect you and will listen to you. Point out how we are stronger together, how we must remain united if we are to continue.

“Genji—you must work with the brothers—both the senior and junior brothers. Show them they must work with the elders and then they will advance. Show them that initiative and cunning will reap rewards. If we need to improve our morale and the teams, then we will—but we will not reward failure or laziness.”

Both brothers were nodding stiffly, then Genji asked, “Then...what? He’s back in charge?”

Sojiro growled. “We have already made our beds, Genji—we have to lay in them.”

Genji sat backward and nodded with a stiff smile. He smirked, “At least some things stay—.”

“No!” Sojiro growled. “This madness has gone on long enough. Genji—this is no longer a matter of restitution. You are harming everyone by indulging in this temper tantrum. And this is now a matter of keeping the Shimada together.

“I will, for the moment, allow you to continue as the wakagashira.” His eyes went cold. “The only reason that I am doing that is because it would be more confusing and chaotic to switch your positions yet again and the chaos would only make the unrest worse.

“But make no mistake, Genji—you are on borrowed time. I will remove you entirely if you do not prove that you can ultimately turn this around. I will demote you if you cannot lead. I will not tolerate the clan being fractured, no matter how close you are to me. I will remove you if you are going to self-destruct by taking drugs.”

His younger son slammed his fist on the table. “What is this? A double team? Time to pound on Genji?”

“No,” Hanzo sighed. “It is simply time to change. To grow and to strengthen.” He looked up at father calmly. “I am not sure that my returning to Hanamura is going to be a good thing.”

Sojiro glanced at his younger son for a moment, and then his older. “Perhaps. If you are here, then at least the Hokkaido branch will be profitable.”

“You can’t just replace me,” Genji growled.

“I am the oyabun,” Sojiro stated proudly. “I can do whatever I feel will help the clan the most. If that means replacing you with him, I will. Do you understand?” Genji nodded stiffly. “Hanzo is doing this as a favor to me—to help the clan. Hanzo can do quite well here in Hokkaido. He can lead and rise to the top of the Hokkaido branch without us and will make a profitable and effective leader that others will want to follow. He could even lead the Hokkaido to become the most prominent branch, if he wanted to.

“But—as a favor to his family—he is also willing to even talk about helping you out in Hanamura.” Sojiro’s eyes narrowed angrily again. “If you were sober and clean, then you would realize how much trouble you are in and how large of a favor your brother is doing for you by lending his time and name to cleaning up your mess—.”

“Oh yeah,” Genji growled. “Like he lent his time to stealing my omega.”

Sojiro sighed and nodded, looking down for a thoughtful moment. “I see.” He looked evenly at his older son. “Hanzo...I do not think that it would be to any advantage for you to assist in Hanamura after all.” Hanzo kept an impassive expression on his poker face as his father addressed him. “Unfortunately, the wakagashira is a small child who would only sabotage whatever you did to assist the healing of the clan. I can only encourage you develop the Hokkaido branch, to grow it and nurture it, so that it can become the backbone of the clan—.”

“Wait. Wait.” Genji suddenly began sweating. “Maybe we can work together—.”

“Oh?” Sojiro’s eyebrows raised with cold and calculating curiosity. “You want to say something else?”

Genji nodded stiffly, glaring at the other men. “Fine. Whatever. Come on back, Hanzo.”

Hanzo looked at his father—expecting the man to offer some kind of sign. Instead, the older man just waited patiently. He looked down thoughtfully, appearing to be wrestling with the decision. “I will...consider the offer to move back to Hanamura—under certain conditions.”

“I’m not going to give it all up.”

Hanzo shot a sideways glance to Sojiro one more time. “Get cleaned up—get sober and stay that way.”

“Fuck, Han.” Genji rolled his eyes. “I don’t have the energy to get it all done—.”

Shrugging, Sojiro snorted, “You were the one who cut off a valuable member of your team. You can hardly complain that you are overworked now.”

Hanzo growled. “That is the first condition—you get cleaned up. No more drugs. No more wild drinking—.”

“Alcohol, too? You’re killing me, anija.”

Hanzo stared at his brother. Then he shook his head. “You are already high, Genji.” Sojiro nodded in agreement. “You are obviously not in your right mind to agree to anything....” He arched a sable eyebrow. “Perhaps in the morning, you will be able to rationally think.”

“I will have him taken to a hotel,” Sojiro offered quietly.

“N-n-no.” Genji flushed. “I’ll be good. I’ll—.”

“If you wish to remain in my house one moment longer, you will start by emptying your pockets,” Hanzo said softly. Genji blinked nervously. “Everything on the table—now.”

Scowling, Genji stood and emptied his pants pockets—a handkerchief, a few pieces of gum, the pill bottle, and a couple of pieces of scribbled paper—on the table. He scowled at his brother until Genji took off his coat and began turning out the pockets. Another bottle of pills, a thick wallet out of heavily tooled leather, three pens, a small notebook, and a thin, high-tech phone.

Genji pulled the pockets out dramatically. “Satisfied?”

Hanzo looked at his father. Sojiro sighed and gestured. His bodyguard came forward and patted Genji down carefully. Nodding, the large man disappeared back into the hallway. “Very well, Genji,” Hanzo nodded. Looking at his father, he sighed. “Take the bottles and dump them.”

Genji scowled and dumped the bottles out—a handful of yellow pills and a few white and red capsules spilling across the black table. Hanzo sighed. He could identify the yellow ones, but he had no idea what the red and white capsules were. Sojiro snapped and the bodyguard appeared again. Hanzo took the handkerchief and swept the pills into it.

Sojiro sniffed, “Take those and flush them.”

The guard sketched a bow and left. Within a half minute, they heard the sound of flushing. Another few seconds, and the guard brought back the empty handkerchief and put it on the table. Hanzo nodded shortly as the man disappeared again.

Sojiro was less composed and stared at the handkerchief with an air of sadness and regret. His eyes finally looked up to his older son. “It is your house.”

Hanzo nodded slowly. The line in the sand had been deeply drawn—he was firmly in place and acknowledged as the head of the house here in Hokkaido. If he wanted to kick Genji out entirely, he could. If he wanted to take on the Hanamura Shimadas with the Hokkaido crew, his father would not move to stop him.

But this was his brother. They had been together—united and indivisible for years. They had been plotting together since they were children sneaking sweets from the kitchen. They had grown up together. They had gone drinking together, gone on missions together. They had been everywhere and done everything together. He had even set up Genji with a friendly girl when he was too shy to ask anyone else out the year he had been made homecoming king.

He sighed heavily and nodded. “You can stay here tonight and get sobered up. We need to get this figured out and it is too important to spend all night figuring out getting you to a hotel and posting guards to keep you from getting more drugs.

“But make no mistake—you have only one chance. You refuse or return to drugs and I will simply let you fail and take over operations from here.” He stared at his brother with an icy expression. “You have to stay sober and clean every moment you are here. You will be on a day-to-day probation.”

Genji flicked his hand through his spiky hair. “And Father?”

“Father is here as a welcome—and invited—guest,” Hanzo hissed. “He came to assure himself that my mate is well and to make sure that we were settling into this estate. You simply showed up and expected to be accommodated.

“So far, Father has continually made sure that my mate was well, taken care of and that I am able to provide for my mate and pups. You have driven me from my home, from my rightful position. Regardless of whatever you think that you deserve as retribution, you do not get to invade this place.

“I will let you sleep in my house tonight. Father has been put in the suite next to ours. Yours is down the hall—.”

Sojiro gruffly interrupted. “My guard will be in the hallway all night. I will also order your guard to stay in the hallway.” He glared at his younger son. “If there is any problem, then I will personally have you escorted off the estate and I will remove you from the organization.”

Hanzo muttered softly, “Thank you, Father. I will make sure that they are made comfortable tomorrow.”

Sojiro nodded. “What time does the household normally rise?”

Hanzo flushed a bit and couldn’t stop from smirking. “We have had a rather relaxed schedule up until tonight.” Yes, his few days of rising whenever he pleased were well and truly gone, regardless of whether he was here or Hanamura. “Tama is still rising around 7:30 or 8:00.”

“She is still sick?” Genji asked suddenly, his eyes glassy.

Sojiro ignored him. “7:30? Then I will tell them that they can sleep at 8:30. That will give her time to recover and get cleaned up.” He nodded to himself. “If you would see that they have some tea and coffee tonight and then somewhere to sleep tomorrow?”

“Of course, Father,” Hanzo nodded. He spared a glance for his brother. “I will need to check with Aiko to see if there is anything that I can do and to thank him for coming out to meet with me, but otherwise I would suggest that we reconvene early tomorrow afternoon.”

Sojiro nodded. “Aiko will not likely make a decision before tomorrow at the earliest. When I have dealt with him, he has been very cautious and wanted everything planned beforehand in the tiniest detail.” He shrugged. “It has helped make him a successful man, but it occasionally means that you need plenty of preparation and even more patience.”

“It will not hurt to thank him, at any rate.”

“Of course. And then tomorrow after lunch, we can make the plans for Hanamura.” Sojiro nodded regally. “We will see more clearly when we have rested.”

Hanzo nodded in return. “That we will.” He cocked his head. “Is there anything that you would like? The cook is very good.”

Sojiro grinned, “What would Tama like?”

“She gets tea and the cook offers her rice or whatever she wants,” Hanzo shrugged. “For lunch, she is usually better and can eat most anything as long as it is not too spicy.”

“I have always enjoyed the local fish,” Sojiro said. “If we ask the cook tomorrow morning, then I will look forward to having fish tomorrow for lunch. And if Tama cannot eat the fish, we will have the cook fix her something she can eat.” Genji looked a little cross, but said nothing as Sojiro stood and nodded to his sons. “I will look forward to visiting with Tama tomorrow.”

Hanzo stood as well. “Of course, Father.”

Their father nodded at them again and offered a half smile to his older son before going into the hallway. The elder spoke softly and the bodyguards—both his and Genji’s—followed him down the hall.

Hanzo went to the other door and knocked. “Sora...could you please arrange for a room for my brother?”

Sora appeared and nodded stiffly. “Of course.”

“At the opposite end of the house from mine.”

“Ahh....well...I think that there is one room that will suit,” the servant hedged slightly. “Most of the servant’s quarters are in that part of the estate, but we will find something that is comfortable.”

“Thank you for your effort,” Hanzo nodded.

Genji snorted as Sora bowed slightly and left. Hanzo puffed out another breath and grinned at his father as his elder reappeared after giving the guards their orders. “I think that should take care of tonight. Is there anything else?”

“No, son,” Sojiro replied. “I think that we have taken care of everything.” He nodded at both his sons. “I will hope that we can get everything resolved tomorrow.”

“As do I,” Hanzo replied. Sora appeared within a few moments to stand in the corner of the room. “If you would like to retire...?”

“I would,” Genji smirked. Without waiting for Hanzo to reply, he turned towards the servant. “Show me the way.”

Sora blinked in surprise and then glanced at Hanzo. The elder son sighed and nodded. With a stiff, fake smile, he led Genji down the hallway.

Sojiro looked bitter as he watched Genji go down the hallway. “I apologize, Hanzo. You and your mate deserve better.”

Hanzo sighed. “He will be better in the morning.” His shoulders shrugged a little and offered a bitter humor. “He may be even be sober.”


	19. Chapter 19

When Hanzo came to the bedroom, Tama’s maid was standing over the futon, folding the slick shopping bags and discarding small pieces of colored tissue. Her hands were stiff and clumsy as she sorted the bag she was folding into the pile. She muttered softly to herself and Hanzo heard her cursing softly.

“Is something wrong...ahh.... I apologize—I can not recall your name,” he said.

“Hana, sir,” the maid yelped in surprise. “Oh, sir. I didn’t see you there.”

He gestured loosely. “I just arrived.” He looked around. “Where is my mate?”

“Oh...ahh....” The maid flushed. “She....”

“She is frightened,” Hanzo said soothingly.

“Yes, sir.”

“And...where is she?”

The maid squared her shoulders and looked up at him with a jut of her chin. “She is....”

Hanzo grunted, looking at her. “She is hiding?”

The maid stayed there with her chin up for a moment and then, as he stared down at her, she finally nodded. She glanced nervously around and then met his gaze bravely. “I told her to hide. That if she was afraid, she should hide to protect her pups.”

Hanzo narrowly avoided snickering softly. “She is hiding? And you were staying behind here?”

The maid glared at him and slowly slid open a small panel in a chest before pulling out a small gun. She pointed it out at him and then, with frightened tears in her eyes, she whispered, “I told her to go hide and that I would make sure no one followed her.” Hanzo looked down at the pistol that was pointed at his chest. “My...my mom was an omega, too, and she was...was killed because two alphas were fighting over her.”

Hanzo took a deep breath. “I did not understand.” He puffed out a breath and bowed respectfully. “I am glad that my mate has you on her side.” He looked at her. “My father has put his guard in the hallway as well as my brother’s. She will be safe tonight.”

The maid stared up at him, judging him unmistakably harshly. With a second’s pause, she nodded and put the gun back. Scooping up the bags, she sniffed and turned aside. Going to the closet, she pushed on the curtain rod and they heard a pop. Slowly, she went to a shoji panel and it spun silently to reveal a small room.

Hanzo crept closer to the hidden room. There were thick smoked glass panels—thick bullet-proof glass—against every wall with a sliding door that would cover where the hidden door was and a dim light. The dark glass completely hid the small light that was focused on the mat. Another smoked panel hid a miniature bathroom with a body spray, a sink the size of a hand towel and a toilet. There was a mini fridge underneath a small desk with a single drawer. A single, empty shelf was high on one wall.

Tama was huddled on the futon, surrounded by a soft semicircle of blankets, pillows, and other soft bits and pieces. Ruochi was perched on a pillow, chittering at her as Ateschi slunk along the floor, sniffing and inspecting every inch. Hanzo smirked to see that she held a balled up yukata of his in her lap. Her blue eyes were filled with tears as she cuddled the silk to her chest in the middle of the nest.

“Tama,” he whispered. “Will you come out to talk to me?”

She stared up at him with a hollow-eyed expression. “I’m scared!”

He nodded and held up his hands placatingly. “I know.” He glanced at the door—it was hydraulic powered and wouldn’t open without her wanting it open. He counted it as a bonus with Genji here. “Could you come out?”

She shook her head timidly at him. “I’m...I’m not going to come out with him here.”

“I see,” Hanzo nodded. “Very well. Would you prefer to sleep in here tonight?” She nodded slightly. “I will sleep out here and make sure that Genji does not disturb you.” He turned to leave and then glanced at her. “He is in a room across the house. Father has put his guard and his brother’s guard in the hallways to help make sure you are safe.”

She looked at him uneasily and then nodded. “P-p-please.... Don’t make me....”

He grinned at her. “It is fine. Sleep in here with the door closed if you wish.”

Tama blinked in surprise. “It’s...all right?”

Hanzo smiled and bowed his head. “Of course.” He looked at her over his shoulder in surprise. “I have told you that it is my privilege and my honor to provide for you. That includes providing safety for your nest.” He nodded and drew her attention up. “The walls are bulletproof glass, as you imagine. The ceiling is also reinforced glass and the floor is stone. You are very safe here—your nest will be safe. If you like, I will bring in a computer tablet so that you can tap into the security cameras and see who is coming?”

Hanzo was relieved to see that she nodded and curled tighter around the yukata. “I will bring it to you tomorrow.” He puffed out a breath. “I am...stuck with Genji tomorrow. We are working on a...peaceful solution, for now. I will work with them and you will not need to see any of us if you do not wish.”

“Are you leaving?”

“I...do not know,” he said softly. Tama whimpered softly and nodded, although whether it was acceptance or agreement or what, he could not say. “Would you like anything else tonight before I retire?”

She smiled at him, her blue eyes luminous. “Just...just some tea.”

Hanzo nodded and went to the kitchen himself. The cook had left the box of her tea on the counter for just such an occasion, and it was nothing to get hot water and a slice of lemon and a small pot for honey. Bringing them back, he nodded at the guards who smiled back in amusement at the big man picking his way through with a delicate china cup in his huge hand.

He slid into the bedroom and went to knock on the doorway. Tama fiddled with the release and the doorway slid open with a hiss.

“Madam’s tea,” he warbled in a falsetto which made her smile. “I will have the cook bring another box and some bottled water back here.”

Tama nodded thoughtfully, petting Ruochi’s head absently. “I suppose that’s for the best.”

“I will see you tomorrow.” Hanzo bowed respectfully. “My father has decreed that you are to be given until 8:30 to rise, and then the guards will be relieved and allowed to rest.” Her eyes went bashful and wide and she hugged the dragon next to her. “He wants to see you at lunch, if you cannot make breakfast.”

“And what about you?” she asked softly, sipping her tea.

He grinned at her. “Do not worry.”

“I can’t help it.”

He nodded with a smile. “I suppose it will do you good to talk, but you need your rest.” He shrugged. “Genji is...not well. He will be here overnight, but may take Father home to Hanamura tomorrow. There is a...thought that I might go with him, to smooth things over, and then to return here.”

“Is...is it true that he is in charge?” Tama shivered. “That he could take everything?”

“No,” Hanzo grunted. “Father has already made it clear that I am in charge here and that this is my house.” He gestured gamely at the nest. “Now, enough talking. Curl up in the nest and get some sleep.”

Tama drank her tea down and yawned as she set the cup aside. Hanzo was glad to see her curl up in the nest. It was lusciously appointed by some standards, but he wanted more pillows just to be sure she was comfortable. He gently pulled the yukata over her and murmured gently to her before stepping out and sliding the heavy door shut behind him.

He was amused to see Ruochi and Ateschi prance up to the closed smoked-glass door. Their glowing bodies were dimmed through the glass as they scratched at it. He waved at them and they nodded with silent chirps before curling in front of the closed door. Hanzo breathed a sigh of relief, slid the false front closed and stared at the ordinary back of a closet again.

****************************  
The next morning, Tama woke refreshed and soothed. Unfortunately, almost immediately she fled to toilet, utterly losing whatever she had managed to consume last night. Her retching sounded loud in the hidden little room, and she shivered as she tried to wipe her mouth. The minuscule bathroom held a few small washcloths by the sink. She shivered again as she washed her face—the room was so loud with only her rustling around.

At least last night was a success. Tama felt amazingly grateful for Hana’s steady head and her single-minded determination to ensuring that the omega got everything she needed for the nest and pups. The silent, hulking driver/bodyguard had taken them to an exclusive store—The Omega Pointe. Hana had been excited to get the sparkly, silver credit card from Sojiro and had practically drug her out. The hulking guard got them both seated in the car. Then, he had left them to talk in the back of the black sedan—playing a pleasant mix of crooning lullabies and soft rock favorites and driven them to the brightly lit store.

Tama had been gently helped out of the sedan as Hana practically hopped in her excitement to go inside. She had been wary of the expensive store, with it’s huge glass windows boasting a selection of diaper bags that the magazines advertised for absurd amounts and a fashionable group of mannequins in attractive dresses and outfits that could be featured any fashion show. The smaller window on the other side of the door showed a display nursery set with lovely embroidered cream colored satin bedding and a dove mobile with a projector showing showing shooting stars and galaxies. Tama had been almost about to bolt from this expensive and obviously exclusive place, but Hana had taken her hand and drug her inside.

The store was laid out in a pleasant circular pattern with the aisles radiating out from an circular area with comfortable chairs and tables. From the center, someone could see down every aisle as people bustled around. At the end of every aisle, there were catalogues and computers so that it was easy to make a list, to order special items, and to make delivery arrangements. The Omega Pointe was best known, however, for their very expensive “personal shopping service”—where everything was brought to the buyer as they sat in plush seats and had people hovering over them in every effort to make the shopping a delight.

Once inside, the Shimada influence had come out. The manageress herself came out and escorted them to one of the plush seating arrangements in the middle of the store. Hana took to the pampering like a duck to water as associates began to surround them. One brought out a pile of sample books—bedding samples, pillow samples, wallpaper samples. Another came forward with a tray of small bags of snacks like nuts, crackers, cookies, and nori chips. A third came by a tray of bottled waters and small cups of garnishes of mint leaves, lemon slices, cucumber slices, lime slices, cinnamon sticks, and candied ginger. Tama flushed as they hovered over her as she took some of the mint leaves and two thin lime slices to slide into her water bottle. The second assistant left her tray of goodies, which Hana was unashamedly willing to take her time choosing from.

Tama had looked nervously around and was relieved to see that in addition to a few other people walking around with huge shopping carts down the aisles, there was another small party—an obviously pregnant omega with a pleasantly smiling older woman—was being treated similarly. As soon as Hana was satisfied with her water and her selection of cookies, the water lady went back to the other party to offer refills as they glanced at their snack tray. The books were carted back and forth, and everyone was interested in staring at the books and looking at lists and pictures.

Hana had drug Tama’s attention back to the selection of books and catalogues. The omega was encouraged to touch the samples, press them for firmness and smoothness, and choose her favorite blankets and beddings. Cubes of foam and pillowy beddings were presented for her to squeeze so that she could choose her favorites for pillows and supports for her nest. A magazine was presented with haute couture maternity wear for her to choose from. The manageress had brought out a tape measure and carefully measured her to ensure that they got the most flattering styles and sizes.

Next, Tama had been presented with a long list of items and people walked up and down the aisles, carefully scanning tabs and tags as they populated her shopping list. While they were more than happy to send her out with bags of bedding and nesting, Hana had coyly ordered that everything else was to be shipped to their address. Which left a rather breathless and coltish young lady running up and down the aisles to find the blue onesie that Tama loved on sight and the medium firm body pillow with the slight indent so that her belly would not prevent her from lounging on it well into her pregnancy. The various, indulgent services had boggled Tama’s mind as she chose a large, firm C-shaped pillow which was believed to assist in feedings, along with several covers and a pair of stylish diaper bags with a multitude of pockets—one in beige and one in black—and then a bunch of colorful toys that made noises and sang little rhymes or the like.

They had almost gotten through the whole trip—the manager suggesting only a few things more—when the hair on Tama’s neck prickled. A stern faced, tall Alpha in a gray suit had entered, walking up to the other group and staring down at the heavily pregnant omega. Tama couldn’t help but cringe nervously—an instinctual hesitation when in the vicinity of an unfamiliar Alpha. Even Hana had seemed distracted, though, texting on the phone and it wasn’t until the burly bodyguard came in to stand at a discrete distance that Tama was able to concentrate again.

They had ordered everything on the list—even a breast pump with a selection of bottles that swore that they helped with colic and digestion and lowered gas—and Hana blithely arranged for shipping as the water lady came back through with more chilled water and the little slices and bits to flavor it. The manageress had thanked them, bowing low and assuring them that the extra pillows and wedges would arrive the next day and everything else could be delivered well in time for the blessed arrival of the pups, as the bodyguard had gamely picked up all the bags. Hana had presented the sparkly silver card as Tama tried not to think about the fact that the receipt was almost two meters long.

Hana had guided her to the bedroom with a firm sort of bullying that is usually used on children who are too tired to go to bed on their own. Tama had to admit that she panicked inwardly, seeing Genji as his possessive eyes locked onto her as she walked away. 

Hana—apparently a distantly related Shimada beta from what she said in the casual conversation in the car—had apparently been busy reading texts from Sojiro at some point. However she had learned about the secret room, Tama was grateful for the nest. Without blinking, she had opened up the carefully hidden secret room in the back of the closet. It took some fiddling, but they managed to get the room open and used the tiny electric sweeper to freshen the floor around the thick futon. Then they began dumping all the pillows and sheets and soft bits onto the mattress. With shaking hands, Tama had made up the bed, relieved that there was an obviously safe place for a snug nest. Hana had showed her the small pistol in the bedside table outside and then told her to hide until the men were done.

That seemed like good, sensible advice and she had paused to wash her face and hands. If the unknown Alpha in the store had made her wary, Genji’s overpowering scent and seething presence terrified her. So, with the soft pillows and props, and the new sheets and blankets, she had begun her nest. The dragons had appeared—chirping at her and pouncing playfully as she tossed the pillows onto the nest and then trying to catch the edges of the sheets. Ruochi had bounded off and drug out the dark yukata before setting it on the pillows. It felt a little warmer in here with them for company.

Now, in the early day, she felt even more ill and it seemed like the tension was unbearable. She didn’t know if she even trusted leaving this little room. Why had they even let the tall man in the house? What had they been thinking, letting him stay? Was she even safe here?

Her...her eyes were starting to water. If she stayed in here, she’d go mad. She missed Hanzo’s warmth, his bulk beside her at night. It felt strange, being in a bed that smelled nothing like him when a few weeks ago, she had done everything she could to stay out of it. The silky yukata smelled like him, but...not enough.

Tama frowned, her hands smoothing the heavily creased kimono and obi. Poor Hana would be stuck for hours ironing or pressing or smoothing or whatever to make these presentable. The omega looked at the door, the shadows of clothing hanging from the rod in front of the hidden door. But she could hardly stay in here, either.

Ticking off things she needed to do—bringing in some soft clothes to sleep in, some bottles of water, some snacks, some more pillows and blankets, a toothbrush and some toothpaste—she pressed the releases and the door opened with a hiss. Swinging the hidden door with a yawn, she nearly tripped over the lounging form of Hanzo from where he lay in front of the outer door.

Stiff from having spent the night asleep in front of the closet, Hanzo felt the omega’s foot kick him in the back and instinctively rolled to catch her before she fell. With a yawn, he smiled at her, “Good morning. Up so soon?”

Tama giggled at him sleepily. His warm, sleepy, spicy scent was comforting her already. She sighed, “No...not anymore.”

He smiled up at her. Slowly, his rough thumb rubbed under her eyes. “Did you not sleep well?” He sat up slowly, pulling her into his lap. The dragons went instantly around the larger room, bouncing and beginning their early morning games. “Is there something wrong with your nest little omega?”

She curled up with her arms around his neck. Timidly, she asked, “Is...is it safe?”

With an impatient puff, he kissed her hair. “We will do anything to keep you safe.” He grinned thinly. “My father would be unlivable if anything happened to you or the pups.”

She nodded slowly. “When...when can I get something to eat?”

They stood up slowly and got changed into fresh clothing. Hanzo glanced at the clock—7:35–and led her slowly to the kitchen. The cook looked at them with an approving grin and offered them cups of tea, bowls of fresh fruit, and toast. Hanzo and the cook spoke casually about getting fresh fish for lunch and what to do for dinner. Tama nodded slowly, agreeing with their plans almost without paying attention to them.

The two guards came wandering in, looking for tea and refreshments before sleeping. Hanzo offered them rooms easily, feeling peculiarly at ease and comfortable with them guarding his omega. They were both betas and both of them had the tiny nose-pieces that would prevent any of Tama’s scent from becoming a temptation. Tama must have felt his relaxed ease too, as she offered them warm smiles.

Hanzo was content to sit in the kitchen, speaking of nothing much as Hana and the gardener came in to get breakfast. Quite soon, Sojiro was up as well and joining them as they laughed at the cook’s stories. Tama must have been feeling better as she started asking the garden about planting peonies and and a variety of pink cabbage roses.

Hanzo grinned at his father and then his omega as she leaned comfortably against him, her blue eyes sparkling and her cheeks rosy as she listened to the gardener describe his plans. Tama was intent on setting up a small playground, apparently, and the gardener was keen to set up a safe place to play with a whole list of ideas for a sandbox and a swing set and slide with chipped bamboo pieces underneath for safe landings.

Everyone was chatting easily, standing around picking at bowls of cut fruit and sipping green tea. The morning seemed to sparkle as they laughed, poking fun at Hanzo with wild stories of sleepless nights, messy diapers, and missing shoes. Tama got her share of fun as Sojiro kept offering silly stories from his own parenting and the cook kept talking about the strange cravings he had heard about.

“...And then there was the chopped mangoes, avocado slices, pickled ginger and chopped hot peppers,” the cook nodded as the last of the dishes went into the dishwasher. “The worst of it was finding ripe enough mangoes.”

Sojiro laughed and looked at Tama. “Hanzo’s mother also craved mangoes. Except she craved grilled mangoes with ice cream.”

“Grilled mangoes?” The cook wrinkled his nose in distaste. “What on earth? Why would you ruin them like that?”

Tama giggled, curling closer to Hanzo with a flush on her cheeks. “A friend of mine swore that it was a tasty treat to grill mangoes and peaches and then rub the cut side with brown sugar and cinnamon so that it crystallized. Ice cream sounds nice.”

The cook laughed and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. His eyes flicked over past Sojiro and Hanzo and his smile faded. The gardener looked over and then frowned, bowing shallowly and then disappearing out the back towards the gardens. Sojiro sighed and glanced at Hanzo before both of them turned to stare.

Genji stood in the doorway, glaring at them. He was in a storm gray suit with an emerald tie that had a silver dragon embroidered on it. His eyes glittered darkly and he had purple shadows under them against the pale pallor of his skin.

Hanzo pulled Tama further in front of him, wrapping his arms around her and scowling at his younger brother. Genji barely nodded at him and Sojiro as he walked up to the counter and picked up a piece of fruit.

“Good morning, Genji,” Sojiro snapped sharply. Genji winced, his finger coming up to his ear. “How nice to see you this morning.” Genji let out a little whine at the grating sound. “It’s a fine morning, don’t you think?”

Tama turned towards Hanzo, her suddenly pale face buried in his chest. Hanzo growled out, “Good morning, Genji.”

“Does everyone have to be so cheerful in the morning?” Genji grunted sourly. His eyes slid to Tama’s back. “And the lovely Tama. How are you this morning?”

Hanzo instantly glowered, his whole body tensed. Glancing at his father, he said, “Father, I believe that I will walk Tama to the gardens. We can talk in the front room.”

Sojiro nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed angrily. “That does sound best, Hanzo. We can get this settled quickly and then we can get back to planning for the pups.” He grunted angrily, putting his hand firmly on Genji’s shoulder. “Come, Genji.”

The cook muttered softly about going to get the fresh fish as he put the dishes aside. Hanzo nodded absently as he took Tama back to the gardens. He wanted to stay with her as she sat down with the gardener to design the play area and to make arrangements for straightening out the pasture and stables in the back. But, it was best to confront Genji straightaway before some other disaster occurred.

His father and his brother were waiting for him, sitting around the low table. Sojiro nodded regally at him while Genji ignored him. “Hanzo. I appreciate you taking the time to consider assisting us in Hanamura.”

Hanzo nodded regally in return. “Of course, Father.” Hana brought out a pot of tea, along with cups. Everyone accepted the tea gratefully as she murmured that the cook was out getting fish for lunch. “I would be glad to consider how I could help.”

Sojiro cocked an evil eye towards his younger son. “It would be a great help if you could help the wakagashira work to restore order with the elders of the clan.” He nudged Genji, who seemed to turn a bit green. “The elders are naturally concerned about their position and the direction of the clan. There are rumors of bringing the wakagashira before the clan in a rebuke, of replacing him.”

Genji bridled, rearing back as his eyes widened in surprise. “Replacing—me?!” His fists slammed the table. “What the hell?!”

“Genji! You are a guest in your brother’s house!” snapped Sojiro. “As your oyabun, I would appreciate you controlling your tongue as we try to work out an arrangement so that we can receive assistance and you can keep your head on your shoulders.”

Hanzo sighed, trying to figure out how he could keep a straight face. It was refreshing to see Genji brought down a peg after all of this. He buried his concern at Genji’s pallor, his vaguely shaking hands, his wince as voices were raised. Hanzo kept his voice firm and soft and level. “As the shateigashira, it is my honor to help my oyabun.” Sojiro nodded, elbowing Genji until Genji nodded as well. “We have the opportunity to extend an investment opportunity in cooperation with the Hokkaido branch of the family. They would appreciate the chance to expand and diversify their investments.”

“That’s going to help,” Genji growled slowly. “But they are already against me.”

Hanzo nodded slowly. “They are against changing the current structure, changing the ways that have worked for generations.” He sipped his tea. “By going back to recognizing their leadership and enforcing the structure, you will defang their attempts to replace you.”

Sojiro added pithily, “By remaining sober and drug-free, you will inspire them to follow you and reassure them that they are not being led by a fool. By continually offering them respect and not attempting to promote their subordinates above them, you reassure them that their positions are secure.” He shrugged. “Show them that they are secure and they will offer their loyalty to you as well.”

Genji scowled. “I suppose.”

Hanzo almost ignored Genji, turning to speak to Sojiro again. “I will have to work with Aiko to make the investments available.” Sojiro nodded. “But I have also found two bars that are currently losing money. I have sent two experts in who say that with an infusion of capital for repairs and relaunch, both could be profitable within a year.”

Sojiro nodded again. “Aiko did send me a message that he suspects that there is a rogue gambling establishment is not giving us our fair cut. He has asked the favor for us to investigate and to convince them to start properly respecting the clan.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow and nodded sagely. “That would make three certain revenue streams—even if the waterfront scheme fails. That can only improve relations between Hokkaido and Hanamura.” He swallowed some more tea thoughtfully. “Genji—as a favor—could you investigate this rogue outfit? Find out who is running it, their associations, their liabilities and their loyalties?” Genji nodded slowly, his eyes glittering. “If there is a weakness, we could resolve this tonight or tomorrow night.”

Genji gulped a heavy swallow of tea. “How soon before the bars can be dealt with?”

“One of them is a failing business from one of our own shatei,” Hanzo replied easily. “That can be resolved with the infusion of cash and then bringing in some trainers from Tokyo. Maybe appointing a new general manager.”

“And the other?”

“The other belongs to a rival gang—the Sharks.” Hanzo stared ahead thoughtfully. “It is currently running at a loss and the manager has already listed the building as up for sale.”

Sojiro grunted. “Then buy it already.”

“It has good bones,” Hanzo muttered. “The building is basically sound, but it needs a lot of work. A deep clean, of course—but also needs a new dance floor with some better lighting, some new upholstery, and extensive training. The bartenders are only mediocre but with more training and some new staff, a new high-end mixology drink menu and implementing a bottle service program, it would become very attractive.”

“Why haven’t they done this?” Genji asked suddenly.

“The Sharks run a fairly lean organization,” Sojiro explained thoughtfully. “They are a fairly new organization, and so do not have a large reserve of cash—yet.”

Sora cleared his throat from the doorway. “Sir...your phone is ringing.”

Hanzo took the phone and glanced at the screen. “It is Aiko,” he offered by way of explanation. He spoke for a while, offering brief comments and explaining the new ideas. Finally, with a satisfied smile, he hung up. “Aiko has approved the waterfront scheme and the work with the two clubs. He has asked that we choose between the two clubs, since he does not want his reserves to dip too far—.”

“Very reasonable,” Sojiro nodded.

“Could Hanamura purchase the second?” Hanzo asked seriously.

“I will approve the outlay to improve the club we already own,” Sojiro smiled. “It will improve relations. In fact, I will pay for it myself and give the proceeds for three years to the elders who want to invest in it with me.”

Genji let out a puff of relieved air and held his head. “Great, so we’ve paid off the elders.”

Sojiro grunted. “And we can now work on cementing the positions within the clan.” He looked at his older son. “Hanzo, I am going to have to ask you to come back to Hanamura. The elders desperately need to see that you and Genji are united, that you and Tama are the future, and that the family has not fallen to pieces.”

Hanzo nodded thoughtfully. “Is there a reason to uproot Tama and the pups again? It cannot be easy on them to be constantly moving back and forth.”

Sojiro thought for a moment and then shook his head. “I suppose not. As long as you are seen with Genji—who should be sober!—and business is taken care of, we can leave the pups here.”

“She will be highly disappointed,” Genji remarked idly with a sarcastic expression on his face. Sojiro scowled and grunted meaningfully at his younger son. Genji scowled and shrugged slightly. “Disappointed that Hanzo won’t be here, of course.”

Hanzo shrugged. “It cannot be helped. I can assist Hanamura and travel to help when I can.” He looked coldly at his brother. “However, when the pups are born, I will need to be here, in Hokkaido.” Genji’s eyes turned shrewd and he nodded stiffly. “Then I will make arrangements.”

Sojiro glared at his younger son. “I will also be traveling back and forth to make sure that they are safe and protected.” The older man coldly smiled at his younger son—a threatening baring of teeth. “There is nothing that we won’t do to protect the omega.”


	20. Chapter 20

Hanzo explained things to Aiko and Tama that night and was ready to leave the next morning. Most everything could be left behind since he planned to be here regularly, and he was glad to know that she had her nest in the little hidden room. Hana was devoted to her and the women were already raiding the trunks and storage areas to pull out quilts and so on. Sora was equally devoted and Sojiro left his own bodyguard there to watch over the women.

Tama walked beside him as he grabbed his last few things. “Are you going to be back soon?”

Hanzo nodded. “Soon. I am hoping that I will be able to return in two weeks to handle some business with Aiko.” He smiled at her. “I will have Sora or Hana start keeping a calendar.”

“I’ll try to make the appointments when you are here,” she murmured bashfully.

Hanzo nodded thoughtfully. “I will also be readily available by phone or video call.” He puffed out a breath. “I will be busy, but I give you my word that I will return your calls and messages. If you give me a day or two notice, I can be present—even if I have to leave almost immediately afterwards.”

“That would be nice,” Tama murmured as they slowly went down the hallway. She looked up at him with dewy eyes. “I will miss you.”

He smiled down at her. “I will miss you as well.” He dropped a kiss to her cheek. “And I must leave now—or else you will keep me here under your spell forever.”

She kissed his cheek as well. “I am looking forward to—.”

His phone went off. Hanzo growled and walked off into one of the other rooms with his phone. Tama smiled nervously and went to the sitting room to wait. It was a long wait that felt even longer every time that he had a call, a meeting, a hushed discussion with his father. Every time she was expecting a death threat, an execution order. She prayed every time his phone rang that it wasn’t bad news—a death, an assassination or something where he could be hurt or killed.

She was pacing in the room impatiently when she heard the door open behind her. Turning, she smiled, “You’re finally here—.”

Genji smiled slyly from the door and closed it behind himself, sliding the lock behind his back with an audible clack. “Finally? Been waiting long?”

Tama pulled back from the alpha man, holding her hands up timidly. “You-your brother will be here soon. I’m sure if you wait—just a moment—he’ll be with you.” The alpha’s eyes gleamed and he shook his head a bit. “Just...just....”

Genji grinned and all but pounced on her, grabbing her arms and pulling her close. “You know, I’m the fun one. You should be mine. I can take care of you with style—much better than he can.” He leaned close and whispered in her ear, “Without me, he has nothing. No money. No power—.”

“Sojiro and Hanzo wouldn’t let me—,” she nervously tried to explain. His heavy cologne did not cover the acrid smell of his alpha scent. It was almost enough to make her gag.

He interrupted again, nuzzling her ear. “Father won’t be around forever. Then my brother will be left penniless and powerless.” Tama kicked his shin clumsily, and tried to push him away. She couldn’t do him any damage in her panicked thrashing—especially not against the skilled ninja. He laughed softly. “You are a fiery omega—the perfect match for me.”

“No!”

“You are my match—my soulmate,” Genji grinned down at her with a terrifying gleam in his eyes. “I have adored you...for so long. Didn’t you know that?” Tama shook her head, her hands fluttering down over her softening, rounding belly. “You don’t need to be afraid of anything.” He nuzzled close to her ear, sniffing possessively. “They are trying to keep us apart—but I still want you.”

Tama let out a whine as his hands gripped her arms harder. She tried to cover her belly—the soft place that her pups rested—but he kept dragging her arms to her side. There was nothing she could grab in the traditional room—no convenient bookshelves or anything on the wall—and no way to push the alpha off of her. She let out a small whine again and continued praying that he wouldn’t get so angry that he would do anything to the precious pups.

Suddenly, he slammed her against the wall. Pressing against her, he forced his lips against hers. Without thinking, she bit down, hard. Genji howled, pulling back suddenly. “Bitch!” he snapped with a cool smile. His tongue rubbed the swollen area of his lip. “You need a lesson in manners, don’t you? Is my brother not man enough to tame you?” His hand slid up to her face. “Don’t worry, little omega. I am twice the alpha he ever was.” Tama shook her head, her hands coming up curled defensively. Genji grinned. “I can give you wealth and power and everything. I can give you pleasure like you’ve never felt. I’ll give you all the pups you could ever want—and they will be the rightful heirs to the Shimada family and—.” He crowded her against the wall again. “You will be the princess of the clan if you go with me instead. Just say—.”

When the door rattled noisily, Tama sagged, and she could not help screaming wordlessly. Instantly, Hanzo’s powerful kick burst the door in. Genji growled, looking over his shoulder as Tama clawed his hands desperately.

Sojiro and Hanzo both stood in the doorway with icy stares. They both leapt into the room and grabbed the younger son. Genji howled, clawing at nothing and screaming profanities as they drug him out of the house. The two men tossed him into the car. The guards scrambled to lock the doors as Sojiro shrieked at them and climbed into the front. The car whisked away, the tires shooting gravel and dirt up as it pealed out of the driveway.

Hanzo watched as the car disappeared down the driveway. Shuddering, he went back into the house. Hana and Sora were with the omega, holding her carefully as she knelt on the floor. She wept, shaking in their arms. His hands shook as he walked up to her, reached for her.

Instantly, Tama curled around him, her arms wrapping suffocatingly tight around his body. “Please...!”

Hanzo nodded towards Hana and Sora as they began to pick up the pieces of the doorway and clean up the mess. “I...are you all right?” He pulled her back far enough to look at her. “Are you hurt?”

Tama trembled, but shook her head. “J-j-just...just scared.” She curled tightly around him. “I...I’m...tired. And sore.”

“Of course,” Hanzo nodded. He looked at Hana. “Take her to her nest. Make sure she takes a warm bath and rests.”

“Of course, sir.” Hana bowed low, her face pale. “Come here, madame. We will get you cleaned up and feeling better.”

Sora stood, dropping the debris into a trash can and dusting off his hands. “I will call Dr. Lee. He will want to know.” He smiled nervously at Hanzo. “We’ll see if he has an appointment....”

Hanzo watched as Hana and Sora walked out, taking care of things efficiently and quietly. Padding behind the women, he called his father on his small phone.

“Hanzo,” Sojiro snapped angrily. Hanzo knew his father well enough to hear the worried and fond notes in the background of his voice. “This is an unconscionable act. I am taking Genji back to Hanamura. He will face the elders for this.”

“Yes, Father,” Hanzo sighed. He felt curiously detached—even from the thought of Genji being punished by the elders. It was like he was walking on an invisible bridge, his feet hanging onto nothing and not knowing if his next step would meet empty air. “I...it must be done.”

“Call Tama’s doctor and make sure that she’s okay. That the pups are all right,” his father ordered.

“Already taken care of,” Hanzo murmured.

“Good,” Sojiro snapped anxiously. “She should be seen immediately. I would do it myself, but I must take Genji back to Hanamura before some other disaster happens.” He grunted sourly. “I would like to speak to her as soon as she is able—.”

“She is fine,” Hanzo replied. “Hana—the maid you hired—has taken her to her nest so that she can get cleaned up. Sora is calling the doctor.” He sighed, looking at the wrecked door frame. “I will follow as soon as she is settled in her nest.”

Sojiro’s voice dipped into a low growl. “I want to extend my apologies to her. It is entirely my fault—.”

“No, Father,” Hanzo sighed. “It is...it is Genji’s fault.” He looked at the second sleek car in the driveway. “And I thank you for handling it with me.”

“Pah!”

“I need to see if I can find some of our family to guard the estate in my absence,” Hanzo remarked idly, staring at the small, overnight case he had packed last night.

“I’ll do it,” Sojiro volunteered. “It’s the least I could do.”

Hanzo nodded absently. “And...how is Genji not exploding? Do you need my help on the ferry to get to Hanamura?”

Sojiro let out a soft chuckle. “He is...asleep. He won’t be a problem en route.”

Hanzo felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise at Sojiro’s tone. “What...what did you do, Father?”

“I drugged him,” Sojiro replied reasonably.

Hanzo gaped. “Genji is one of the most accomplished ninja of our clan—how did you...?”

“Musuko,” Sojiro replied reasonably. “I have taught you both all you know, but not all I know.”

Hanzo blinked for a moment in thoughtful surprise. “I...see.”

“Follow as soon as you are able. I will keep him at Hanamura—under lock and key—until you arrive.” Sojiro snorted. “Then he will face the elders.”

Hanzo sighed. “I will be there soon, Father.”

“Keep the pups safe. That is what I want from you. Genji will wait as long as necessary for you to arrive.” Sojiro snarled again. “You know as well as I that he can disappear and no one will say much—so he may as well disappear at home where he can be confined.”

Hanzo swallowed heavily, his throat suddenly dry. “Of course. I will call you as soon as we are settled again.”

Sora looked both anxious and pleased to report that Dr. Lee was on his way as Hanzo pocketed his small phone. Walking down the hall, he growled to hear soft little gasps of Tama’s cries.

“Madam, please...calm down.” Hana’s voice was anxious. “Please, take just a sip of tea, Madam, please.”

Hanzo slowly walked in to see Tama on her nest, her face buried in a soft, cream satin-covered pillow. Hana stood beside the nest with a cup of hot tea in one hand and her other hand rubbing the omega’s back gently. Both dragons had their paws on her belly with their heads pressed against her, chirping and purring frantically.

“Madam,” the maid whispered softly. “Tama...my friend. Please...don’t worry. Master Genji has been taken from the estate. He is gone. The master will be here soon and the doctor—to make sure that the pups are well.”

Tama shuddered and Hanzo went to kneel on the nest beside the omega. Instantly, she crawled towards him—much to his dragon’s envy—ending up in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. Hanzo held her gently as he could, and found himself repeating much of the same things that Hana had said.

“Genji is gone,” he whispered in her ear. “He will not return here.” He took the cup from the maid’s shaking hand, smiling at the handgun stuffed into her obi. “Try just a sip of tea. Just one little sip.”

She shook her head, burying her face in his neck. “Please...I’m scared—.”

“I know. I know.” He brought the cup to her ear. “Just breathe. Just a breath—a deep breath. See? You can smell the tea?” She nodded a little, looking at the cup. He took a swallow, tasting the mint and green tea along with a medicinal dose of valerian. “Now...you see? I am fine. There is nothing wrong, so you can take a sip.”

She did finally loosen the stranglehold on his neck and turn slightly to take the mug and sip the tea. Hanzo reached around her to grab a thin blanket and draw it over her shivering body. With a dismissive nod and an understanding smile from Hana as she withdrew, he sat and gently rocked Tama. The dragons fretted about and finally settled in front of the hidden door.

“Shh. You are in shock,” he whispered. “Just a little. You may feel a bit dizzy or cold.”

“The pups!” She shook violently again, the cup trembling in her hand. “The pups....”

“No...nothing is wrong with the pups,” he whispered. “And Dr. Lee is coming to check to be sure.”

Tama nodded, slowly curling around the warm drink. She stared at nothing and her free hand curled in his yukata. “I don’t w-w-want him here again.”

Hanzo sighed heavily and nodded. “He will not come here again. Sojiro is going to make sure of that—.” He grit his teeth and his eyes screwed shut to hold in his fury. “He will face the elders when I am able to get there.”

“Why? Why does he think that...that he can...?!”

Hanzo puffed out a breath. “He...he thinks that he...had a claim on you before I found you.”

“What?!” Tama gaped up at him and for a moment wove unsteadily. “But...but that’s insane. He never—! I never!”

Hana’s voice came floating in from the doorway to the hall, where she could not be seen from the nest or the hidden room. “Madam? Ma—uhh...Sir? Dr. Lee is here to see you?”

“Come out now,” Hanzo coaxed her. “Hana says that the doctor is here.”

“We’ll be out in a moment,” Hanzo called out in return to the maid. “She is dressing.”

“Of course, sir.” Hana’s voice was heard talking in soft tones as Hanzo took the moment to pick Tama up and carry her out to the bedroom. As quietly as possible, he closed the hidden door and then helped Tama to stand in the middle of the room. The dragons disappeared discretely at the alpha’s nod. “Let us know when we can come in.”

After another tense moment, Hanzo called, “Please come in doctor. Hana.”

The short doctor bustled into the bedroom with the ubiquitous black bag. “Tama-san. Mr. Shimada.” The doctor bowed low. “I understand that there was a problem today?”

Hanzo nodded shortly. “A...misunderstanding.” He flushed a little, and hoped that it was not too little, too late. The last thing he wanted was for Tama to be hurt, but he couldn’t readily afford to have Genji’s actions bandied about on the lips of gossips either. “This is a precaution before I have to leave for a trip and I am understandably concerned that the pups should be healthy.”

“Of course,” the doctor agreed. “If madam would please lay down on the futon, then I have my instruments here. We can conduct an examination—even listen for the heartbeats.”

Hanzo sat down on the futon beside Tama, holding her hand and gently stroking her hair back and speaking softly to her as the doctor pulled out his instruments and conducted the examination. Tama went pale, staring blankly at nothing and holding onto Hanzo’s hand tightly.

After some silent time, Dr. Lee withdrew his instruments and set them aside. “Would you like to please sit up, madam?”

Tama pulled herself up quickly as Hanzo pulled the blanket fro the futon around her again. She irritably wiped the tears from her eyes and glanced at the big alpha beside her. “Are the pups all right? Just...tell me that they are okay.”

Before Dr. Lee could respond, Hanzo looked at the doctor’s instruments and saw a bit of blood on them. He went a bit pale, retreating to an emotionless mask. “The pups? Are they—?”

The doctor pulled out a huge, white wand looking thing. “This will tell us about the pups’ heartbeats.” He pulled out a small tablet and showed them the screen. “This is going to be the final thing to verify today.”

Tama looked up timidly and Hanzo helped her lay back down. Very slowly, he wrapped a sensor over her arm and a line representing her pulse appeared on the tablet. The doctor was quick, spreading a watery gel over her skin and then running the wand over her. Hanzo glared at the screen, watching as two other lines appeared.

“Well, we can confirm two of the pups heartbeats,” Dr. Lee said softly. “Now, madam, please feel free to get dressed.” Tama sat up and got covered enough for decency. “Please madam, if you wish to ask me any questions—?” The omega shook her head timidly. “If not, then your maid has told me that you particularly enjoy the garden and I would suggest perhaps using a pad to prevent any further staining as you take a moment to...ahh...collect yourself.”

Tama nodded uncertainly, glancing up at her alpha. Hanzo gave her a soft smile and said, “We are being rude, though. We will go to the kitchen so that you can get dressed.”

Hanzo led the doctor out and went to the kitchen, waving a nervous Hana into the bedroom. They were silent as they walked through the house to the kitchen. The cook gave them tea and set down a plate of cookies nervously before bowing out and leaving the room to the two men.

“I saw blood,” Hanzo growled bluntly.

The doctor nodded slowly. “She is...under a lot of strain. I do not anticipate that she will lose the pups, but she is naturally in a very delicate position. She does not need to be stressed any more than she is now.” He shrugged a little. “I will tell you that she should be as relaxed and comfortable as possible for the next few days. That a little spotting can be perfectly normal and is not necessarily a sign that anything is wrong.

“I would like for her to remain here for the time being. She can be minimally active here—walking around the gardens and the like—but if the spotting does not stop, then she should be rushed to my office and may be put on bedrest.”

Hanzo nodded. “I will need to travel soon.”

“If it cannot be put off, then I would advise that she be put on bedrest here while you are gone.” The doctor shrugged. “I cannot advise her traveling like this. Have her maid stay with her and I can leave her a prescription for something to help her rest and relax.” Hanzo growled at the mention of drugs, and Dr. Lee’s eyes widened in alarm. “It...it could be monitored.... A-and only for nighttime use. She would be...ahh....”

Hanzo’s hand curled into a fist and hit the counter. “Do we have to? Those...poisons are—.”

Dr. Lee flinched back, holding up his hands. “Of course, if you have objections, then we can find other ways.” He looked thoughtfully at his tea. “The bedrest will help, as long as she has her maid to help her and keep an eye on her. There are a few non-prescription things that can help her remain calm and make this easier and the pups healthier. Meditation recordings, acupuncture if you can find someone she is comfortable with, and in a few weeks, I would recommend some slow stretches and perhaps modified yoga.”

Hanzo nodded wearily. “Whatever she and pups need. Whoever she needs.”

The doctor smiled sympathetically. “I will give you my referrals. There happens to be an acupuncturist in the area that I have worked with before. I will also give you the titles of several movies and free videos as well as a few books.” He offered a smile. “I will tell you that she is absolutely not the worst case that I have seen and that I am fairly confident that this is completely normal.”

“But not absolutely? Not absolutely confident?”

“Of course, it is impossible to give you an absolute,” the doctor sighed. “I will give her an appointment for a more thorough examination tomorrow. We will do a sonogram as soon as I can arrange it to be sure.”

“Arrange it.” Hanzo sighed heavily. “Arrange a private nurse for the next few days as well so that she can heal as much as possible.”

Dr. Lee nodded in agreement. “I will contact the nursing service that I have used in the past.” He pulled out a small pad. “So I will have my nurse send the referrals to the acupuncturist and the list of books and videos I recommend. It’s a standard list that will work for her as she gets stronger. And I will have a nurse start as quickly as possible.” He flipped the pad closed. “Usually the private nurses can start within 24 hours.”

“Do it,” Hanzo nodded. “No matter the cost.”

Dr. Lee nodded slowly. He pulled out his phone and sent a few messages with muted taps. After a moment, a message returned. “My nurse has sent the lists to your email address, along with the links to the online videos.” Another ding sounded as another message appeared. “And the private nurse will be here...tomorrow morning around 10.”

Hanzo nodded slowly, not really registering anything. His brother—the man who he had shared everything with—had attacked his omega. The man he had fought with, fought beside, defended, argued with, and loved more than anyone else, had tried to hurt Tama. He was chilled to the bone and honestly, he wanted to go drink himself senseless. He sighed, agreeing to whatever the doctor suggested.

The doctor went silent, watching him quietly. “Sir...I would advise you to...ahh....”

“What?!” Hanzo snapped, annoyed at being broken out of his morose thoughts.

The doctor cleared his throat. “Please, sir. It would not help your pups or Tama if you were to...become, ahh, ill.”

Hanzo started and smirked. It wouldn’t help Tama or the pups if he went off to drink. Of course, it wouldn’t help them to become ill tearing himself into pieces, either. “Of course, Doctor.”

“I would advise, sir, that you give your omega your attention for a few hours and then let her nap.” The doctor gave him a slightly amused look. “And while she’s asleep, take a few moments to relax yourself—perhaps to grab a drink or two—so that you are well for her when she wakes.”

Hanzo blindly followed the doctor’s suggestion. Sora politely led the other man out while Hanzo went to the garden. It was easy enough to walk around with her, to watch the bugs and hawk and birds. It was easy enough to have a small snack with her—tea and some wasabi flavored nori chips Tama had said she craved at one point—and then to bathe her in the shower. Hanzo rubbed her shoulders gently, sliding a muscle cream over her bruises. It was very easy to tell her that he’d be there all night and not leaving until tomorrow. Then, it was easy to tell her to take a nap on the nest as he wrapped her in another of his yukata.

He was amused that she now had two of his yukata in her nest now. She was wrapped up in a slate blue one and then the other was wrapped around one of the pillows that she buried her nose in. She was weary—the morning was so stressful—that she fell asleep almost instantly.

And he mindlessly went through the house. Sojiro had sent him two pictures of new security men to guard the house and the omega that should arrive soon. Sora had cleaned up the pieces of the door—and was pleased to report that he had found someone to repair the door. Hana and the cook told him that they had valerian and lavender and decaffeinated tea, and she brought a list of things that might help Tama pass the time—watercolors and brushes, calligraphy materials, music players, a Learn-To-Knit baby blanket kit, and an instrument if he knew one she liked to play? Hanzo approved everything blindly.

Finally, he sat down with a heavy bottle of excellent Japanese whiskey and two heavy crystal cups. It burned as he swallowed it, making him think of something other than his worries. The cook was going out to get fresh chicken and vegetables to make a good broth. Sora took the free time to take Hana to the closest craft store to get her paints and the knitting kit.

So, the house was quiet as he sat down to drink. Hanzo took out his phone, debating calling his father, as he swirled the whiskey in his mouth and savored the flavors. He shook himself and tried to collect his thoughts.

There were at least two pups. Two small children that would rely on his foresight, his planning and his abilities to outthink the enemies of the Shimada. Two pups who would, barring any other disasters, might be the heirs to Sojiro and the Shimada clan. Two pups who would, in turn, have dragons of their own. Two small children who were his and Tama’s.

He poured himself a second drink. He wondered if they were boys or girls or one of both. Would they be omegas? Alphas? Betas? He had a mate who would look up to him—who did look up to him. His omega—Tama—was adored by everyone here. She was adored by Sojiro and his father would never allow harm to come to her.

How did he get so lucky to have her? As he drank his whiskey, he realized that he didn’t have a ready answer to that question.


	21. Chapter 21

When Tama woke up, she was glad to see that the house was still quiet. The spotting seemed to be less—almost gone—and she felt much better. As she got up and left her nest, she saw a small silver bell with a note from Hana. Ringing it, she was relieved to see the maid bustle in.

Hanzo had moved the maid’s room very close to theirs as soon as the maid had suggested the bell. He had been so relieved to see the little craft kits, the paints and pads, the seat cushions and the fuzzy balls of yarn, that he had given her a raise on the spot. She had flushed in appreciation as she stowed the supplies in various places where they would be handy. And now that Tama was awake and feeling better, it was a good time to get started.

The master of the house was overjoyed that he had stopped drinking after two and a half glasses when he saw the omega appear for dinner. Her maid had coaxed her into a beautiful kimono of greens and blues that looked like the sea, as well as the obi that Sojiro had given her. The chrysanthemum pin was in her shining hair and she was able to sit down to the dinner with only a twinge or two. They spoke of random things—when the door was going to be repaired, the sonogram appointment the next day, the soft mohair yarn that Tama was going to turn into a pale blue blanket.

He was pleased to help her up after dinner. She walked to the kitchen to thank the cook and praise his lovely chicken which left him blushing in appreciation. They walked outside and looked at the fireflies and heard the frogs. There wasn’t a direction or a purpose more than to simply enjoy the evening as the dragons romped about.

Hanzo took her to the bedroom, sweeping her into his arms with a grin. “Are you enjoying yourself, Madam?” Tama nodded with a shy smile. “I am glad that you are pleased, my omega. I want you to tell me if there is anything that I could do to make you happier.”

He took her to the bedroom, summoning Hana to undress her and properly put the costly kimono away. Tama was in a soft, silky gown and robe when the maid let him back in. Wordlessly, he took her in his arms and brushed a light kiss to her forehead.

Tama wrapped her arms around his neck. “I am very happy to be your omega.” She cocked her head with a smile. “You told me...during the-the rut that....”

“What?”

“That you would take care of me,” she whispered. “I am so very happy that I am yours.”

He nodded solemnly. “It is my honor and my privilege to provide lavishly for you and the pups.” He laid her down on the futon and grinned at her as he ran his hand over her belly. “My pups are the future of the clan.”

She looked stricken for a moment and then murmured, “Genji said that.”

He smiled in sad understanding. “Then...I will try to remember to not say it.” He nuzzled her neck before placing a careful kiss to her shoulder and then down to her stomach. “I apologize my blossom.” He looked aside with a grimace, feeling clumsy and ill prepared. “I apologize for...for everything.”

Her hands came up timidly to hold his head, to thread through his hair. Hanzo grinned against her skin, peppering her with soft kisses. Her breath stuttered in and out as she wriggled with a grin. He kept kissing her softly, intent on keeping things gentle and soft, right up until she pushed him on his back.

To his surprise, her fingers were quick and nimble as they pushed his yukata open and then fumbled with the ties to his hakama. He gasped as her fingers found his cock, bucking suddenly upward in eagerness. She stroked him, smiling as he grew hard.

“The pups?” he gasped out. Her hands—her quick, nimble fingers—wrapped around and squeezed gently. He had no breath and could only close his eyes and throw his head back in unexpected ecstasy. He had be wary of touching her, of loving her again—cautious that nothing would harm the pups—but he hadn’t stopped wanting her. “S-s-safe?”

She nodded slowly, flushing as his shivered. “As long as we aren’t too rough.” She shrugged, moving one finger to stroke around the base of the hard flesh in her hand. “Not...not like a rut.”

He opened his eyes and looked at her with an air of desperation. “Not like a rut.” He cursed softly as her fingers kept working around his boiling arousal. “I want...want....”

Tama smirked, perversely proud as his hips began pumping into her hands. Impishly, she bent to lick the spongy red tip. He growled and arched his back in desperate need. In a sudden move, he rolled out of her hands long enough to peel off his clothing and kick it off the futon. Just as quickly, he was back, his cock landing back in her hands.

She needed no other encouragement—and bent to lick him like a lollipop. He cursed again, his back arching and his hips driving into her. She opened her mouth to suckle him, to wrap her lips around him and when he cracked his eyes to look at her, he cursed again and pounded his fists.

“Need...need,” he panted. He forced himself—gritting his teeth—to lay down quietly on the futon. “Tell me...that you want this, too. That it is safe.”

She nodded, her lips stretched around his cock. He groaned again as she started slowly bringing her head up and down. Clenching his fists tighter, he wanted to pound her into the wall. He wanted to pull her beneath him and not let her go. Instead, he forced himself to be calm, to lay there as her lips stoked his blood to boiling.

She pulled away and he instantly moaned at the loss, his cock shivering in cold. He opened his eyes and was about to protest when he saw her pulling off her robe. With a wicked grin, he sat up and slowly slid the gown off her as well.

Tama smiled, her blue eyes sparkling as his hands instantly went to her belly. Reverently, he rained kisses on her stomach, kissing the soft bulge where his pups were growing. He was going to give her a chance to refuse—he was a grown man, not some punk teenager in his first rut, and if she wanted to refuse, he would bow to her wishes. But as he looked up at her, ready to offer her a chance to rest or to cuddle, he saw her rubbing her breasts and the pink tip of her tongue running over her lip.

He grinned and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Are you sure, omega?” She nodded eagerly. “You do not have to do this to....” He kissed her again. “No matter what, you are my most precious treasure. You do not have to do anything you do not feel comfortable with or that would endanger you or the pups. You do not have to do anything.”

She looked up at him as he knelt in front of her. Her eyes went suddenly moist and she bit her lip nervously, a finger going up to twist around her hair. “Is...is it me? Am I...too big—with the pups? Is that why?”

He wrapped his arms around her. “No...never, Tama.” He felt a lump lodge in his throat. “You are perfect just as you are. Never doubt that you are perfect and beautiful. Even more beautiful with my pups.” He kissed her forehead. “This is...more than I deserve.”

Her lips raised at the perfect moment, and he could not resist their beautiful appeal. Her lips were plump and soft and she opened up instantly, her tongue stroking his with softness. He moaned, releasing her to explore his body with her hands. Her eagerness made him ache as his cock rubbed against her thighs.

With a gentle hold, he laid her down on the thick futon. His tongue ran over breasts as they bounced in front of him. He licked her nipples, smiling as she gasped and wriggled. His fingers traced down to trace her slit. Hanzo’s hand shook as he prayed and then his breath left him as his fingers found the slick between her legs. His eyes closed and his breath hitched as he found that honey-thick liquid and realized that his prayers were answered.

His finger slid inside, feeling her gentle rocking. Her breath caught and she curled her hips in a music that made his mouth go dry. He was smiling, anticipating bringing her to climax gently and reverently, when she grabbed his wrist in a bone-shattering grip. She rode his hand, her voice calling his name as her warmth and wet coated his fingers. Almost before he could think, she climaxed on his fingers.

He slowed his fingers down, smiling widely as she grinned in her pleasure. “So soon?” he asked her. Tama smiled at him cattily. “What about me?”

Her eyes went wide and she nodded eagerly. He laughed and slotted himself between her thighs. Her legs rose to clamp around his waist. His cock ached as he slowly slid inside. She grabbed his shoulders and her mouth clamped on his.

Tama growled, her belly feeling hot and jumpy as she felt him move. He filled her completely, his cock hitting that deep, sensitive point that made her move eagerly and made her want him more. Her core throbbed, ached, and she absolutely needed him.

“Please...more,” she mewled. “You...are so good.”

He rocked harder, biting his lip as she writhed beneath him. She wanted so much, was so hot, and she was begging him in every way that he had ever wanted. Finally, he promised himself just once, just a little gentle thrust.... Just once.

He did—a wicked and heat-slicked thrust. 

She wailed impatiently, her hips writhing and pumping against him furiously. Her lips found the little scent glans at the base of his neck and locked onto it. She suckled on it, flooding him with even more heat. But two could play that game and he suckled hers as well, causing it to swell and turn pink. Her hips pounded against his, her body arching against him. She suddenly went quiet, gasping for breath as her hips strained and her muscles knotted to hold him.

And he was lost.

His body went into overdrive without another thought, without another breath. His arms shook as he fought to keep his hands gentle. She had no such qualms—her hands gripped him tightly, grabbing him and her cunt milking him. He spread kisses over her skin. He thrust into her sweetness, every instinct in his head begging him to only go faster, harder. She came again, her body rippling around his. He latched onto her scent glans again, shuddering as he ground his spurting seed into her fluttering core.

He took a deep breath, feeling whole and...happy in a way he could not remember being before. Sagging to balance on his knees and his elbows, he kissed the bond mark gently. Tama was practically purring as she sagged into the mattress.

“Do you want to sleep now, omega?” he grinned as she yawned. He couldn’t resist lapping at her skin one more time, touching the bond mark one more time and filling his mouth with her scent. “Do you want to sleep here?”

She looked up at him shyly. “Could we...together...in the nest?”

He nodded, kissing her hair. Ever so carefully, he carried her to the nest. It had grown since he had last seen it—there were a few new pillows and a new sheet. He smiled as he saw the two yukata—and was that a sock?—tucked under a pillow. She rolled weakly, crawling to the pillows and curling into a loose shape on the soft nest. Without another pause, he dimmed the lights in the room and closed the door before surrendering to sleep himself.

Everything happened so smoothly and swiftly that it felt unreal. Tama slept in with him, curling up in his arms like a kitten. When they woke, they had a pleasant breakfast, sitting next to each other and talking about the pups. The private nurse showed up a scant half hour after the new security men were welcomed in. The nurse gave her a brief examination, looking at the charts and records that Dr. Lee had faxed over yesterday. They lunched in town and then went to the doctor for the sonogram.

Hanzo held Tama’s hand as the doctor set up the sonogram. Her eyes were blue and wide as she was positioned and repositioned. There was a big staticky area on the screen as the doctor got things set up. Suddenly, Hanzo saw the unmistakeable round shape of a head.

“It’s a head,” he smiled at Tama. “That’s one of the pups.”

Tama nodded happily. The doctor kept murmuring as he repositioned everything. Hanzo couldn’t say anything—he was amazed at the ghostly shapes on the screen. There were not two, but three tiny pups. They were not very old—but they were definitely pups with oversized golf ball shaped heads and delicate little arms and legs. They weren’t quite developed enough to be fully formed—but everyone was still amazed at the miracle of life.

Tama watched the screen carefully. “Doctor...two of them are moving.” She pointed nervously to the screen. “That one seems....”

The doctor nodded slowly, rolling the sensors around. “Perhaps that one is just asleep.” He offered a stiff smile. “The...the most likely possibility is that he is simply not awake right now. But we will do another sonogram in two weeks to be sure.”

“We only heard two heartbeats yesterday,” Hanzo hissed out, gripping Tama’s hand.

“We could only find two,” Dr. Lee said carefully. “The portable wand setup can only register the two.” Hanzo’s eyes narrowed. “We can do a more thorough test in two weeks.”

Tama looked up at her alpha, her face chalk white and gave a little sound. Hanzo took one look at her face and then lifted her off the table to whirl and put her in the examination room bathroom. Brushing her face gently, he crooned soft words as she lost the lunch she enjoyed so much. She couldn’t help it, just like she couldn’t stop crying.

Hanzo knelt next to her and whispered, “Tama.... What should I do?”

She shook her head. “I don’t want to lose them.”

“I know.”

“But I’m going to lose them, aren’t I?”

“No.” He pressed a kiss to her hair. “We will do this together.”

“You’re leaving me,” she hissed through her tears. “You’re going to go through a rut in Hanamura and going to find someone better than me.” She sobbed a little. “Someone strong enough to carry all of your pups.”

“No...of course not,” he soothed. “There is only one omega for me.” He lifted her chin so that she looked at him. Ever so gently, he took her hand and brushed her fingers over the red bonding mark on his skin. “You understand this? This is the bond mark—your mark on me. I cannot go to another omega because you have already claimed me.” She looked up at him with a shy nod. “You have claimed me. You have claimed your alpha. And every time that you claim me and every time that I can breathe your pup heavy scent, then I will not have a rut without you.”

She shuddered as he gathered her in his arms and helped her to her feet. Going out to the examination room, he sat her down and spoke to the doctor. “How are the pups?”

The doctor flushed a little and gave them strips of the sonogram pictures. “They appear to be developing well. With any birth, there are risks. With more than two pups in a first litter, then there are of course more concerns. You both are healthy and exercise and are young and strong. The pups are on track. There is a possibility that the one pup is simply asleep next to its litter mates.” He smiled. “It may be another one that’s asleep next time.

“With three pups in your first litter, then you may be slightly premature in delivering. There may be a brief hospital stay for the pups, but there is every chance that they will be just fine.” He smiled. “I would recommend spending the next two weeks resting and relaxing. Doing light things—no heavy lifting, no stress, healthy food, light exercise. Keep the nurse around for at least two weeks so that you feel better and come back in two weeks.”

Hanzo nodded stiffly and then smiled at Tama. “Could you go to the waiting room? I would like to talk to the doctor.”

Tama went pale, but nodded slowly. Hanzo smiled and waited patiently for the door to close before asking the doctor, “What is the chance of miscarriage with three pups?”

The doctor nodded and, for a moment, could not look him in the eyes. “With multiple pups in any birth, there is always a chance of miscarriage. With three pups in a first litter, there is a chance of miscarriage. It is a remote chance and we will work hard to make sure that we do everything we can for all the pups.

“But I cannot stress enough that she should remain in Hokkaido. With what you’ve told me and what Hana has said, she must remain here.” He raised his eyebrows. “Hana did not mince words about what happened—how she was slammed against the wall. She didn’t say who or why, but that it was someone visiting from Hanamura.” He sighed heavily. “I do not say this lightly—especially to a young couple who travels and has family elsewhere—but she needs to have a bit of time in a stress-free place and away from whoever it was—or she can lose the pups.”

Hanzo nodded his acceptance. “I fully intend on leaving her here under your care.”

“Good,” the doctor nodded. “As I said, this is to reduce the risks. A miscarriage may happen despite everything, but the happier and healthier she is, the better her chances are. It’s...it’s like a gamble, but we can....” The doctor glanced up at him a bit nervously. “I guess what I’m saying, we can...err...stack the deck a bit.”

Hanzo nodded. “Of course. She will be here.”

“Good. Now, I prescribe that you go and make her relaxed and happy so that she and the pups are well.”


	22. Chapter 22

Hanzo took Tama around town again, buying her a bowl of ramen with a savory broth to settle her stomach. He actually went out of his way to try to spoil her, to distract her. His father had sent a few messages that worried him and he knew that he needed to leave that night.

She knew—of course she knew—that he was planning on leaving soon without him having to say anything. She put on a brave face as he bought her dango and mochi and then a pretty parasol with flowers on it and a matching fan. They walked around aimlessly as they munched the treats.

“When are you leaving?” she asked suddenly.

“After dinner,” Hanzo replied as he led her back to the car. “The new bodyguards are at the house and I want to make sure that you are comfortable with them before I leave.”

“And you’re...you’re going to—?”

“To see my father,” he nodded, a sour look on his face. “Genji and Father and I will go to the elders. He will be forced to face them—that he has attempted to hurt a pregnant omega—and be forced to face his punishment.”

“And you?”

“I will...have to face them.” He looked at her seriously. “He may try to accuse me of stealing you—try to say that I stole you from him.”

“Is that...that why you.... So suddenly?” She shivered. “Is that why you suddenly weren’t...?”

He nodded and she cursed softly. “He demanded the position of wakagashira as restitution. My father...he said that he did not want us to be...divided. It would be bad for the clan.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I would not trade the time that it gave me to be with you here in Hokkaido. But now that he has attacked you, he will have to face his punishment and Sojiro cannot let it slide.” He gave her a glance. “I may...start working in my old job again.”

“Will you be hurt?” She shivered. “Or...or—?”

“Doubtful. They cannot afford to lose both of us.” He tried to think of something hopeful for her to hold on to. “They may simply divide things up. They may do a rebuke. They may demand that we...be punished. But it is doubtful that they will kill us.” He shrugged fatalistically. “Sojiro is still the oyabun and he loves us both.

“He also loves you,” Hanzo continued as Tama looked up at him in shock. “He already loves the pups. He has been more energized and happier than I have seen him in years. No matter what, you will be protected and cared for.”

Tama looked up at him thoughtfully as he kept talking. “And I should tell you that you are my beneficiary of my insurance policies. You have also been added to my bank accounts and I am going to open an account for just for you.” She looked even more shocked at his suddenly cool tone. “I wanted to make sure that you were provided for—that you had income and protection, no matter what happened to me. And now...with Genji, I see that I need to be sure that you have funds that the clan cannot touch.”

She looked up at him in a daze. Finally, she nodded and he could feel her shudder uneasily. “There should be nothing for you to worry about. My father has already declared the estate here to be yours, and appointed bodyguards for you.”

She nodded slowly and said nothing else. Instead, she concentrated on doing as he wanted—which was actually very little. They ended up in the garden for a short walk before they opened one of painting kits that Hana had gotten. Tama and Hanzo both took up paintbrushes and each of them took one of the little canvases. Tama tried to paint a dragonfly and Hanzo took the blue pot of paint and decided to paint a dragon. It was absolutely hilarious as they kept sipping on the cook’s special mix of fresh lemon juice, lime juice, fresh mint and soda along with a small plate of cookies and trying to finish their artwork.

“My dragonfly looks....” Tama tilted her head as she looked at the dizzy bug and sipped her cold drink. “Drunk?”

Hanzo snickered a little and studied his blue dragon. Or rather, it was supposed to be a dragon. Why it looked like a squashed blue earthworm with forks sticking out of it and with a long forked tongue, he had no idea. He tried again, adding the horns and now the worm had antlers. Tama stared at his painting with a grin as he picked up the purple paint and tried to add scales and the worm now was covered with eyebrows. “This is...harder than it appears.” He showed Tama the canvas, ignoring that one of the forks—the back left leg—dripped down to the newspaper covered tabletop. “What do you think?”

“We’ll hang it in the nursery,” Tama smiled. She showed her dragonfly—a cartoon-y looking one in green with huge eyes surrounded by thick, long lashes. “I am sure that the pups will enjoy it.”

Ateschi and Ruochi both looked at both paintings curiously. Ruochi had an orange stripe down one paw and Ateschi had to be constantly watched or he would start nibbling on the paintbrushes. The newspaper covering the table was covered with colorful dragon paw prints and vague, smudged shapes as they, too, tried to make the paint become something wonderful. Ateschi looked at the dragonfly, craning his long neck around until his head was almost completely upside down to look at it. Ruochi scrambled over his twin to see the omega’s painting and his tail slid against the cup of water they had used to clean the paint brushes all over Hanzo’s painting.

“Ruochi!” scolded Tama. She grabbed for rags and paper towels and tried to dab up the messy water. “How could you?”

Ruochi looked at the smeared painting and then at his master. With an unimpressed snort, he looked at the painting again, shrugged and turned away again.

Hanzo laughed, “Well...I suppose that I am not an artist.” He grinned and put the canvas aside. “We will let it dry and maybe it will look better.”

Sora appeared and bowed, smiling at them. “Dinner is ready.”

Hanzo nodded. “I am looking forward to it.” Tama nodded as well, swallowing heavily, and Hanzo showed off the smeared dragon painting to the servant. “We were just discussing the fact that I do not appear to have any talent as a painter.”

“Well, sir,...I ahh..,” Sora mumbled.

“We will still hang it in the nursery,” Tama decreed. “It will be a good thing for the pups to know that there is at least one thing that their father is not a master of.”

“Very good, madam,” Sora agreed. With a twinkle in his eye, he asked, “Did your appointment go well?”

“Very well,” Hanzo answered, escorting Tama on his arm. “The pups are doing well.”

“And how many should we expect?”

Tama went a little pale and replied softly. “There are three...right now.”

“Ahh,” Sora nodded, opening the door to the dining room. “It will be good to have children in the house.” He gave the omega a comically stern face. “And you, young lady, will need to rest and take it easy. Making three strong pups is hard work.”

Hanzo’s laugh was infectious. “I will need you to remind her of that quite often.” Tama laughed as well. “She has to rest and relax.”

Sora nodded. “There will be no rest or relaxation when they are here and we will all be running around and wondering what they are doing and how many to scold.”

Hanzo’s face was merry. “Or we could scold all of them and no one is left out.”

Sora chuckled. “That is one theory. But...we will have to take care.” He smiled at Tama. “With so many pups in a first litter, we will have to make sure you are taken care of.”

The meal went as smoothly and as lightly as they could make it. Everyone knew that the alpha would be away for a period of time and that the omega would be lost without him. Cook prepared Tama’s favorite dishes. The gardener had a few cut blossoms at her place. Hanzo tried to keep a running patter of silly, inconsequential things. 

But all things end and Hanzo took Tama to the bedroom. He gave her paperwork and showed her the fireproof safe where it went. She had a charge account, a bank card, life insurance—all kinds of things in addition to keys to the house and to the black car that Sojiro had left behind for her and a small, state-of-the-art phone with a map program that would show her Shimada safe-houses all over the Japan.

Satisfied that she was taken care of, he left her in the care of Hana and the new nurse, shook the hands of the new body guards that Sojiro had appointed, and went to catch the cab that was waiting for him. As soon as he was seated inside, he waved goodbye to the pale omega and sat back to wait for the long ride back.

The car drove on and on, and Hanzo tried to keep himself busy answering Aiko’s emails and texts and reading the news on the tiny screen of his phone. Truthfully, traveling was the worst thing about this life—he hated being confined to a tiny car or seat on a plane. Genji was more content during the long hours of traveling—he had his phone loaded up with silly games and often could spend hours texting the various people he knew socially.

It was a relief when the car got to the ferry and he was able to get out and stretch his legs a bit. The blessed serenity of Hokkaido seemed suddenly far away as he looked out to see the small whitecaps on the water and feel the breath of the oncoming storm against his face.

***************************************  
Hanamura never changed. Once someone had been there a full year, that one had literally seen every change that the estate had—on the outside at least. It was actually listed in some obscure way as a historic landmark. As such, the Shimadas were forbidden (as if that mattered) from making any sweeping changes to the exteriors or the gardens. The interiors were similarly protected (though not as well since no outsider was allowed to see them) and Sojiro was fierce about keeping it the same as when his father and grandfather had walked the halls.

Hanzo found no relief in seeing the familiar estate, this time. There was no welcome feeling or serenity to be found here for him anymore. The guards at the doors were faces he was unfamiliar with, though they were properly respectful. The little maid that opened his room and fetched him some towels was bashful and did not look him in the face.

He showered, glad to be out of the car, and dressed lightly for bed. The estate was all but silent at this hour and his old suite felt empty. He thought he had only been gone a short while, but apparently it was long enough that this room felt foreign. All traces of Tama’s scent were gone.

Ruochi and Ateschi crept around the rooms like nervous cats. He reached out to Ateschi and ruffled the little dragon’s mane. Ateschi sniffed the air with an anxious sound and looked pointedly at the empty space on the wide futon.

“I know,” Hanzo muttered. “She is not here.” Ateschi chirped. “We had to leave her behind, remember? So that she and the pups are safe.”

Ateschi let out a whine and Ruochi nodded sympathetically. They tied themselves into some form of comforting knot and laid down to sleep. Hanzo watched them thoughtfully before falling asleep himself.

He woke up early and feeling cranky. Hanamura woke earlier than the Hokkaido estate, everyone bustling and whirling around to attend the oyabun and his family. Genji was considered indisposed and as his brother, Hanzo was taking his place in the various meetings that could not be rescheduled. Sojiro had given him notes to read while he was traveling and he knew enough of the details that he could get through the meetings and interviews until he could catch up.

The truth was that only five people knew where the Shimada Sparrow actually was—one being Genji himself, the two bodyguards, Sojiro, and a servant that did Genji’s cooking and the rudimentary cleaning. Hanzo did not find out what had happened until the second day, after he had settled himself at his brother’s desk to sort out the endless paperwork that apparently had been neglected. 

Sojiro came in, his face haggard and drawn and looking a hundred years older. Hanzo immediately put down the spreadsheets and contracts he was sorting out. The older man offered him a strained smile as his son closed the office door.

Sojiro started. “How is Tama?”

Hanzo nodded, “She is fine. The doctor has her on bed rest for two weeks, but there are three expected right now.”

“Bed rest?” Sojiro whispered, going a bit pale. “Was she so badly hurt?”

Hanzo shook his head. “Not at all. It was just a precaution.” He shrugged. “The doctor is quite naturally concerned that she is having so many for her first time. Apparently with three there is a higher chance of miscarriage.”

Sojiro nodded slowly. “We had similar worries when Sakura carried you.” He shrugged sadly. “There were actually two expected and we...we lost one. You have two dragons because of the loss but your mother was inconsolable with grief so deep we feared for her life. With Genji, we went with IVF and elected to just have him by himself to spare her.”

Hanzo nodded in response, thoughtful and uniquely sad at the loss of the brother or sister he didn’t know he had ever had. Tama was strong, sure. He prayed that she would do well. Absently, he rubbed the bonding mark on his neck.

Sojiro laughed shortly. “So she is bonded with you? Claimed you?”

“In spades,” the younger man agreed with a somewhat embarrassed smile.

“That is good. It will help keep the ruts away.” Sojiro nodded to himself. “And that can only help things.”

“Oh?”

Sojiro nodded solemnly. “As you know, we must deal with...with Genji.” Sojiro swallowed heavily—the only sign of whatever hard emotions he was holding in. “The attack on Tama cannot go unanswered.” Hanzo nodded in reply, nudging the paperwork he had been sorting aside. “The rumors of Genji’s addiction are already spreading—and...that is going to only weaken his position.”

“Genji needs to get cleaned up,” Hanzo muttered. “We can get him some treatment....”

Sojiro gave his son a sour look. “We have already started in-home treatments. He has been shaking and screaming, claiming to see things. Things have quieted down, but I have not dared trust him out of...where he is.” Hanzo raised his eyebrows at the sudden evasion. “When you went to Hokkaido, things seemed to fall apart completely.”

“I apologize, Father,” Hanzo muttered. “I had no idea that it was this bad.”

Sojiro sighed heavily. “There are simply too many problems with Genji in his current role.” He looked his son in the eyes with a stern expression. “I must have you assume the role of wakagashira again.”

“And Genji? What will we do with him?” Hanzo stared at his hands for a moment, wanting Tama to be here for a moment. “He will not be...pleased.”

Sojiro shrugged. “Pleased or not, we have to do what’s good for the clan. The clan is fracturing into a thousand pieces from his treatment of the omega, to the drugs, to his utterly bizarre ways to dealing with the business.

“So, we reinstate you as wakagashira. He becomes shateigashira and must follow you and he must be sober. Hopefully, he will be able to keep himself together with a lesser workload.” Sojiro seemed thoughtful for a moment. “I cannot possibly arrange for him to have an omega of his own—which would be the quickest and best way to avoid all the rumors of him and Tama—if he is not clean and responsible and can prove he has employment that he can keep.”

“I understand,” Hanzo nodded. He thought carefully and offered quietly, “If I provide my own guarantee, will that help with the negotiations?” Sojiro shook his head solemnly. “If I can do anything to help, I will.”

“I will speak one more time to Genji. I will tell him what we have decided, and try to explain why. Hanzo, he may not take that well—so I will keep him contained and let him wear himself out in protesting. Then we can work with the elders.”

Hanzo cracked a half-smile. “If we tell him that he can have his playtime back, he might—.”

Sojiro snorted. “Pah! He needs to learn discipline and to work hard.”

Hanzo nodded. “Yes. But he might be more willing if he can clearly see his benefits.”

“Pah!” Sojiro snorted. “But if he can settle down a bit, it will help everything else. If he can show me stability, I can arrange for a mate. We might be able to even bring Tama back.”

Hanzo shook his head with a frown. “I will not bring Tama back to this. Not until the pups are born.” Sojiro let out an impatient sound. “She needs to be calm and safe and I cannot find anything that tells me that she or the children will be safe here.”

“Never?” Sojiro’s eyes went wide and then narrowed angrily. “That’s...unfair.”

“You will be welcome wherever we are. The children will be happy to see you.” Hanzo sighed heavily as Sojiro’s growl sounded. “I simply do not trust Genji around Tama and the children.”

Sojiro’s face looked stricken for a moment. “But...are things that far gone that you will never consider...?” He cursed. “But the children will need to be seen by the elders. How will need to grow up and learn all of the things that they need to know to succeed...us?”

Hanzo stared at his father, feeling a cold spike in his spine. “I must keep them safe first and foremost or they will not live long enough to succeed anyone.” He cursed under his breath. “We will.... After the children are born, we will...re-evaluate the situation.”

Sojiro nodded stiffly.

“Could...could I see Genji?” Hanzo shrugged his shoulders. “I would like.... I want to see my brother. I-I miss him.”


	23. Chapter 23

Sojiro led Hanzo down to the basement of the estate. Walking among the dusty rooms with their boxes upon boxes upon boxes, they ignored the crates of alcohol, weapons, food stores, and heirlooms or other treasures. They ignored the huge room that held the inherited fortune in antiques and the stacks of specially made boxes that held the wide wardrobe of kimono for both men and women. They even ignored the sterile looking steel boxes that held...all manner of substances. Hanzo walked slightly behind Sojiro, curious to see where they were headed as they passed a pair of safes that held bullion and coins.

At last, they reached a blank rock wall. Hanzo stared at it. “This is...?”

“The outer wall. We are underneath the outside wall of the estate.” Sojiro pressed a rock in the wall. To Hanzo’s surprise, it opened up to reveal a small staircase going down. As the went down the steps, Sojiro continued softly, “These are rooms used in most dire need.”

There was a main hall with small alcoves branching off before it ended in what could only be termed a cell door. The bodyguards each had an alcove and the servant had his own space with the last one being a sort of crude washroom area. Sojiro waved aside the guards and produced his own key—an elaborate, electronic key with a fingerprint scan in the flat, round end—to open the cell.

Genji looked terrible and even Hanzo’s eyes widened in shock. His clothes were ripped and dirty, his green hair had not been combed in days, his eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with purple—he looked like he was a junkie from the streets. Both ankles had chains that were deeply sunk into the walls which allowed him to pace and to go to the small bed. 

Hanzo stared at his brother in shock. “Genji...are you well?”

His brother growled at him, a deep guttural sound that echoed in the walls. “What do you think?”

Sojiro frowned at him, staying against the back wall. “I think that you have been high for far longer than anyone realized.”

“Cut the lecture,” Genji snapped angrily. “And tell me I can get out of here.”

Hanzo answered quietly. “You would likely go a lot farther with your request for freedom if you were well enough to be polite.”

“I don’t even know why I’m here,” Genji muttered, pacing like a wild animal.

“You do not remember attacking your brother’s omega?” Sojiro hissed.

Genji flicked his fingers through his hair. “Honestly? Probably not.” He shrugged and his voice turned sarcastic. “So, fine. I’m sorry Hanzo for attacking your omega.”

Hanzo stared at him. “You say you do not remember it?”

Genji rolled his eyes. “I probably just got a bit drunk or something.”

“It was the pills, Genji.” Hanzo sighed. “The pills turn you into someone we do not know—let alone know if we can trust.” He paused for a moment. “How long have you been taking them?”

Genji shrugged again, never stopping his pacing. “I...I took them occasionally—the yellow ones—ever since college. Just to get through a really bad day every so often.” He snorted and kept pacing. “Then...when Tama....”

“Yes?”

“Well...I couldn’t do it,” Genji snapped. “I just couldn’t do all the fucking early morning meetings and then go to clubs and handle the shatei all night.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Even you couldn’t handle it, anija.”

Hanzo nodded solemnly. “No, I couldn’t. That is why my brother was given the nightclub and bar jobs. The night work seemed to be what my brother did best.”

Genji stopped for a moment, staring at Hanzo. He leaned against the wall clumsily and then looked away for a moment with a smile. “Yeah, I did that stuff better.” He smirked as he looked at his family. “That was the life—clubs and bars and nightlife. All the women and—.”

Sojiro snorted angrily. “And drugs and alcohol? What were you thinking, taking that poison?”

Genji scowled at his father. “I wanted you to be proud of me—proud that I could handle the business.”

“And so it is my fault?”

“No—fuck, no,” Genji hissed. “One of the shatei said that they would help me concentrate, help me stay awake.” He growled in his throat. “Honestly, that was the worst deal I ever made—trying to fill your shoes, anija. That was my worst mistake.” He sighed. “I should have never tried to get a hold of Tama and none of us would be in this mess. Wish it had never happened.”

Hanzo caught it when Sojiro’s eyes narrowed slightly. He was not taking any of this well. “Genji...are you well enough to talk to us rationally?”

Genji shrugged and flopped down on the bed. “I guess I don’t have a choice, do I?”

Hanzo took that as an affirmative and nodded. “We are—we need to cooperate. I will become the wakagashira—.”

“Fuck!” Genji grinned. “Finally.”

Hanzo gaped and Sojiro growled at that. After a second, the older brother continued, “I will become the wakagashira and you will be the shateigashira—as we were before. We must be seen uniting the clan.”

“All for it,” Genji grinned wildly. “Can’t fucking wait.”

Sojiro rolled his eyes, holding a hand in front of Hanzo. “So all this agony—for you to give it up?”

“Worst fucking mistake of my whole fucking life,” Genji grinned again.

Sojiro nodded slowly. “Yes...as the oyabun, I will appoint Hanzo my heir and the wakagashira. He will expect your assistance and your cooperation in uniting the clan again. You will be continually watched until your brother is certain that you can be trusted.”

Genji gave his brother a wicked smile. “Hey...I can’t wait to see you fall on your face with kids and all this mess.” He shrugged. “And I’ll go back to handling the night business and only the night business.”

Hanzo stood back in surprise. “If that is how you truly feel, then we will see if we can get the elders together and make the announcements.”

Sojiro was similarly unconvinced. “I will make the meeting in a few days—.”

“How many?” Genji demanded suddenly.

“I will not tell you,” Sojiro growled. “I will have you released in time to get cleaned up and presentable, but I will not give you more than that. I am not completely convinced that you have learned your lesson.” Genji stared at him. “I want to be sure that you have no more drugs in your system before I assemble the elders.”

“You haven’t forgiven me,” Genji said softly.

“I cannot forgive that I will not have Tama nearby and cannot have the pups here,” Sojiro said in an icy and pitiless tone. “I cannot forgive that my son and your brother was exiled so far away for petty jealousy. I cannot forgive that you have drug us all through this.” Sojiro took in a shaky breath. “I absolutely cannot forgive that you dared to poison yourself—my precious son—with drugs. No matter what the reasons were, it was poison—poisoning my precious son.”

Genji looked at the wall blankly, and then nodded. “Yeah...I fucked up.” Sojiro nodded stiffly, proudly. “I know I don’t have a snowball’s chance in hell of forgiveness, but...for what it’s worth—I’m really fucking sorry.”

Hanzo sighed and nodded. “Get some rest, Genji. Some good food and take the time to get strong—strong enough to help us all and unit our clan.” Genji nodded blankly and Sojiro let out another short grunt. “I have missed my brother and I want him back by my side.”

Sojiro and Hanzo saw him nod and then flop down on the bed to face the wall. Tugging gently at his son’s sleeve, Sojiro led him out and back through the hidden passage. Taking a deep breath as they wandered through the basement again, he added, “I do not know if we can believe him.”

“We will try,” Hanzo muttered softly. “Give him regular drug tests—there are several ways to do that discretely.”

“I know he is your brother,” Sojiro sighed. “And I love him as my son still, but I caution you. I have seen many people who have never gotten out from under the drugs that they were addicted to. We may never trust him.”

Hanzo only nodded and checked his watch. “I will lock up his office, but I need to call Tama.”

“Of course. Please forward her my regards.”

“Of course.”

Hanzo sat down in the office again, staring at the paperwork. Flipping through the pieces, he called his omega. She was well—just tired. The morning sickness was easing, but she had thrown up that morning. The nurse was a tyrant who insisted that she do very little but sit. Thankfully Hana had brought out the knitting kit and they had spent the day watching television and learning to knit—Tama knitting a blue blanket and Hana knitting a pink one.

Hanzo kept paging through the paperwork as he listened to her. The entire place was in shambles and it showed in the piles of neglected paperwork. He took out a pad and began writing notes of the things that needed to be done, to be changed or changed back, to be addressed. Even after she had ended the call to go shower before bed, he sat there, trying to figure out the mess Genji had left behind.

The next day was little better—sitting and making calls and trying to restore order. Yoshi came in, asking him what he was doing in Hanamura and Hanzo retreated into a generic “helping Genji” answer, rather than feed any rumor mills. His father came in as well, eating lunch with him and going through all the papers.

It was late in the evening when he finally felt like he had done enough to get up and go out. He went to the archery range and felt the last of his energy leave him as he aimed and shot at the target. At that point, it was too late to wake Tama with another call, so he settled for emailing her about all the little things going on at Hanamura. He hoped the pups were well. His father was asking about her and wanted to send her a music box he had bought from an auction at Sotheby’s. He was had sent her another knitting kit as well as some flowers. One of the maids remembered her and asked about her.

He slept deeply, if not well, and rose on time the next morning. Everyone was scurrying to and fro and he had several emails from Aiko and his crew, one from his father about a few things for the pups, a discrete email from Sojiro that Genji seemed to be well and sober and had passed the home drug testing kit, and a few from the people Genji had worked most closely with. Dressed in a suit that suddenly seemed restrictive and confining, he went to handle the morning’s meetings.

The meeting of the elders was the next evening, and Hanzo plugged it into his calendar without much thought. He was sliding back into the role of the eldest son so easily that at times it felt as though he hadn’t been gone at all. The one thing that would make it perfect would be if his mate was here in Hanamura with him....

*********************************  
That night they visited Genji again. He looked marginally better—he had slept out of sheer boredom, the shaking in his hands had gone down, he had eaten everything that he had been given. His cheeks were scruffy with dark stubble because no one trusted him with a razor.

They found him laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and whistling some kind of pop tune idly. Sojiro said nothing, his face stern and unforgiving. Hanzo tried to keep up his poker face as he brought his brother some fresh clothes. The servant came in behind them with a metal pitcher and bowl, a towel and a bar of soap.

Genji tilted his head up and looked at them. “So you’re back?” His head flopped down again. “Could I please get a deck of cards or something?”

“You are not here to play,” Sojiro said softly.

Genji giggled softly. “Isn’t this against the Geneva Convention or something? Unlawful imprisonment and manslaughter by boredom?”

“This is serious,” Hanzo sighed. “But we do want you cleaned up.”

Genji sat up and looked at them, taking in the clean clothes, the pitcher and bowl and soap. “Well...that looks amazing.” He cocked them all a smile that made Hanzo smile in return. It was starting to feel like the old Genji was back. “So could I get some time to get cleaned up?”

Sojiro stared at him coldly. “We will let you get cleaned up, son, but we will be outside the door. You have twenty minutes.”

Genji rolled his eyes good-naturedly and nodded. Everyone passed the items to Genji and then filed out of the room. Sojiro looked at his watch, but said nothing as he looked at Hanzo meaningfully.

Hanzo kept checking his watch, impatient for this to end. At last, the time passed and he knocked on the door. He refused to look through the tiny barred window in the door—refused to commit that indignity. Instead, he pounded on the metal door. “Genji—are you decent?”

“Sort of,” came the reply. “You can come in now.”

Hanzo glanced in and saw that Genji was just finishing wiping his face. He nodded at his father and they unlocked the door. Sojiro just nodded as he looked at his son, staring at him.

Genji stood up and pulled on his clothes. “A kimono, Hanzo? Was there really nothing else in the closet?”

Sojiro snorted. “It was easy for you to put on around the—.”

“The chains?” Genji chuckled dryly. “I suppose that’s true enough.” He flopped down on the bed. “So when do I get sprung from here?”

Hanzo crossed his arms irritably. “After attacking Tama? After getting addicted to some god awful poison?”

“Well?” Genji shrugged. “I’m dried out. I’m sober. I’m really sorry for attacking the omega.” He shrugged again. “Am I under permanent arrest? Or will I eventually get out?” His eyes sparkled with rebellious humor. “When’s my parole hearing?” He chuckled dryly. “Do I get conjugal visits?”

Sojiro growled. “Since you are finally free of that stuff, then I am allowing you to return to your suite. We have already swept through your rooms a few times and removed quite a lot. You will be locked in there until the elder’s meeting tomorrow night.”

Genji nodded slowly, the smile fading from his face.

Hanzo spoke up. “I have sorted out most of the office work. I have fixed many of the problems, but it will go faster if you are working with me. I have identified a team of nine who will work with you as your crew.” He cleared his throat angrily. “They have already been warned that your slightest infraction will cost them their lives. After the elder’s meeting, you can begin work.”

“Fine,” Genji snapped.

Sojiro sighed. “We will get this sorted out, sons.”


	24. Chapter 24

The elders were again assembled. Hanzo’s mouth went a bit dry as he thought about the last time this happened. He could see their speculative looks, their barely-hidden curiosity. Sojiro seemed better, though—more confident and more comfortable as he greeted the distant kinsmen and elders.

Yoshi was the first to speak after they were called to order. He offered Hanzo a predatory smile. “And how are the pups and the omega?”

Hanzo offered them a grin that he didn’t feel. “They are doing well.” Everyone offered a short, soft laugh and muttered congratulations. “She is very well.”

Sojiro nodded slowly. “We are very fortunate with the pups are healthy. The future of the clan is assured.” 

Everyone offered another smattering of congratulatory noises. Sojiro nodded again, finally cracking a bit of a smile. “We are very fortunate.”

Yoshi smiled stiffly. “It is very good to hear such good news after such...terrible rumors.” The oyabun’s faint smile faded to a solemn expression. “Such terrible rumors of drugs and wildness.”

Genji had the grace to go pale and Hanzo went stiff. Slowly, Sojiro nodded and said, “There have been rumors—there always are.”

Yoshi nodded and gave him the coolest smile. “We cannot be led by someone who cannot be trusted.” Yoshi’s eyes turned to Genji. “I, for one, do not think that the clan can continue to be led by someone whose mind is not clear and who cannot rationally be trusted with the most precious thing in the clan—an omega carrying our honored oyabun’s grandchildren..”

Genji growled. “I—!”

Hanzo held up his hand and stared down his nose at Yoshi with that frozen expression that never failed to cause people to shiver. “Such terrible rumors should not be mentioned here.” He waved dismissively. “It is a disgrace to even bring it up.”

Sojiro jumped in before anyone else could say anything else. “After discussion with both my sons, it is my decision as oyabun for Hanzo to be my wakagashira and my heir. He will again be leading in those matters that I give him authority to handle.”

Yoshi seemed taken aback a bit, but then continued to smirk. “With all due respect, my own concern has been the welfare of the clan.”

Sojiro scowled. “Is it?” He tapped the side of his nose and stared at the elder coldly. “I have been tracing the source of these rumors and it seems that quite a few of them start with you. I wonder if we need to investigate these things?” His voice dropped to a growl. “And anyone who was trying to do such treasonous things might be due for a clan rebuke, wouldn’t you say, Yoshi?”

The other man went pale and nodded stiffly.

“Good,” Sojiro nodded evenly before turning to his oldest son. “Hanzo, I will expect you to assume the duties of wakagashira and handle those duties.” He turned to face Genji. “Genji—as shateigashira, I will expect you to assist Hanzo in any way he deems fit.”

Both sons nodded slowly and everyone bowed to recognize their positions.

Sojiro nodded again and said evenly, “We are doubly blessed. I have two sons that will ensure the clan’s strength today and there are children to ensure the promises of tomorrow.” Is 

The men gathered offered more congratulations. A few of the elders offered humorous advice and pleasantly friendly questions. One of them asked, “What about Hokkaido?”

Hanzo shrugged. “My mate’s doctor was concerned about her traveling, and she has regrettably been left behind in Hokkaido.”

“Very wise,” the elder chortled. “Leave the mate at home and take care of business. Then you are never trapped with her asking to change their diapers!”

Hanzo nodded again patiently as everyone chuckled. After a few more minutes, the elders dispersed and Sojiro seemed to bend over in exhaustion. “Thank goodness that’s over.”

Genji shrugged, staring at the door without emotion. Hanzo watched his brother for a moment and then went to his father. “Are you doing well?”

“Pah! I’m fine, Hanzo,” Sojiro grumbled. “Go...talk to your mate or something.”

Hanzo offered him a grin. “She is fine. The nurse sends me an email each evening.”

Sojiro nodded slowly. “There must be something that you need to do.” He waved bitterly. “I want to just sit and think for a bit.” He nodded slightly. “Both of you. Just go.”

“Of course, Father,” Hanzo nodded.

Genji offered no protest, only nodded and walked with his brother. Without pausing, he said, “Father seems...tired.”

Hanzo nodded. He thought for a moment. “Perhaps he needs a vacation. It has not been easy for him.” Genji nodded slowly. “We will get caught up on work and then we will talk about a vacation.” Genji shrugged again and Hanzo glanced at him. “Start by handling the protection money tonight. Go with the team that has been assigned you and I will finish the paperwork while you are gone.”

Things went smoothly that night and Hanzo was immensely grateful. The team with Genji seemed to work well and the money was collected without incident. In fact, the next week went well and Hanzo felt satisfied enough to let Genji’s crew go out drinking after work.

He went to his father’s suite and knocked quietly. At his father’s word, he walked in. Sojiro silently waved and Hanzo knelt on the cushion across the table from his father. The older man rose to collect a crystal decanter and a pair of tumblers. Hanzo watched as his father poured them both a small measure of whiskey.

Sojiro pushed one of the glasses towards him. “How has the week gone?”

Hanzo nodded. “The week has gone slowly, but Genji seems to be working well.” He sniffed the smooth whiskey. “He has completed his tasks well. He has not been in trouble.”

His father shrugged, sipping the alcohol. “That is good.”

“I have appointed a second crew to keep an eye on him.”

“That is good.” Sojiro sighed as he sipped the whiskey. “And what about Tama?”

“She is doing well. Her nurse said that she was not sick at all today. That she is looking forward to having me home for the appointment.” He shrugged. “The appointment is scheduled and we are expecting to hear the heartbeats and to do another sonogram.”

Sojiro nodded again. “How can we help her?” Hanzo looked at him. “What can we do to help her, son?”

“What can we do from here? Not much.” Hanzo scowled. “It is a waiting game. Waiting to see what happens.”

Sojiro nodded. “That is the hardest part, next to the birth.” Hanzo sighed. “It is hard to wait and know that there is very little you can do to help.” He shrugged. “On the plus side, keeping her safe also means that there is very little else you can do to hurt.” He smiled. “When Genji gets back here, then you can return to Hokkaido and to your mate.”

*******************************  
Hanzo spent the next months traveling between Hanamura and Hokkaido. He would spent a few weeks working and then travel to Hokkaido and spend a few restful days with Tama and getting updates from her doctor. She grew larger and larger and the pups grew larger as well. Every day they grew stronger and every day Hanzo grew more certain that all of them would survive. He gradually took deeper breaths.

As the new year celebrations approached, Sojiro began asking him about Tama. “Could Tama visit for the New Year?”

Hanzo smiled. “Father...she is doing well. The pups are doing well. In Hokkaido.” He shrugged, looking at the papers in his hands—spreadsheets from Aiko and from the two new clubs showing the costs and income—and the profits. “We can go visit if you like.”

Sojiro growled. “This is entirely unfair to me.” He grumbled good-naturedly, “It is entirely too far for me to be traveling in the winter and—.”

“It it entirely too far for her to be traveling as well,” Hanzo added.

“And I would like at least one visit before she is on house arrest.”

“House arrest?”

Sojiro snorted. “That’s what your mother called it—the last two months or so when her doctor forbade her from traveling.” He gestured towards a window. “I want to show her the estate in the snow and to celebrate with her.”

Hanzo frowned. “I do not think bringing her here is a good idea.” Sojiro snorted angrily, crossing his arms. “For a variety of reasons.”

Sojiro grunted, “You are turning into an old man already, my son.”

“I should live so long.”

“Pah! Be a young man,” Sojiro advised. “Take a risk or two. Have some fun.” He scowled sourly before grinning. “There is room for only one old man here.”

Hanzo snickered softly. “What if we visited her?” Sojiro’s face brightened. “We could take some time off, go visit her and you two could go shopping and so on.”

“Why not bring her here?”

“Because.” Hanzo interrupted his father before he got started. Unfortunately he couldn’t readily think of an excuse while he scowled at the spreadsheets. “Because I said so, that’s why.”

“Well, with lines like that, you will be prepared when the children come.”

“We can visit her there.” Hanzo scanned the spreadsheets again, noting the increased training budget. “But you and she can go to town and decorate and shopping or whatever you want.”

Sojiro smirked and cackled. “As the gaijin say, ‘Merry Christmas to me’. We can send Genji to Osaka. Or he and his crew can go to maybe Hong Kong or somewhere—to a casino.”

Hanzo nodded and rolled his eyes. “Yes, I think it would be good for Genji to be elsewhere so that he isn’t causing trouble while we are both gone.”

Sojiro smirked at his son. “I will make reservations for Genji in Hong Kong, near Kai Tak City. Give him a nice suite—of rooms in the corner.” Quite suddenly, he was all but dancing down the hallway. “Yes...a corner suite and then we can arrange one of his girlfriends to go with him. One or two.... A little vacation to reward him.”

Hanzo sighed. His father was planning things already and he could hear his father’s voice calling out orders down the hall. Pulling out his phone, he dialed.

“Hello?” answered Sora.

“Sora,” Hanzo replied. “Is Tama available?”

“No, sir,” Sora replied softly. “She is sleeping. She was worn out from meeting with the gardener and planning the playground and the repairs to the stables.”

“Please tell her to call me,” Hanzo sighed.

“Of course, sir,” Sora mumbled. “I will tell her. As soon as she gets up, she can give you a call.”

Hanzo sighed heavily as he ended the call. He wondered if he dared bring his mate here to Hanamura. His father was right—the estate was beautiful at New Year’s and there were tons of festivities planned and it would be nice to have her so close. Maybe if he planned it right, he could have her here as Genji was gone.... She would like to watch the fireworks here and they were closer to town and all the excitement here than she was at the Hokkaido estate.

He smiled to himself. He could be spared Genji’s nonsense and she and his father could visit here. They could go see the fireworks as he did when he was a boy. Then they could go eat at the street vendors’ stalls. He could sleep late with her and they could have breakfast with his father. The idea sounded better and better the more he thought about it.

He listened to his father’s plans and his brother’s eager acceptance of the offer of a vacation. Apparently the girlfriend of the month was “Tanya”, and she had already been hinting at him taking her somewhere. His father nodded blandly, going over the dates and details without much excitement.

Genji’s eyes sparkled, “Aren’t you coming, too, anija?”

Hanzo shook his head. “Unfortunately, I have a few meetings here and I will be lucky to see Tama over that weekend.”

“Really?” Genji’s eyes widened and he clapped a little. “So I’m going to be out alone? For real?”

“As alone as you can be with Tanya,” Sojiro snorted bitterly. “I’m surprised she lets you breathe without her.”

“This is going to be great,” Genji smiled. “Say...could you come with us, Father? Make it a family vacation?”

“I will stay here,” Sojiro sighed. “I will be attending the meetings with Hanzo. We must go over the Hokkaido income sheets and make a decision with Aiko on the splits for the warehouse investments. Not to mention we need to do the taxes and figure out the bonuses for the year.”

“Sounds boring,” Genji grinned.

“You could say that,” Hanzo shrugged. “So I will look forward to hearing about the trip when you get back.”

“Whatever happened to that thing you wanted me to look at in Hokkaido?” Genji asked suddenly.

“It resolved itself,” Hanzo shrugged. He had sent someone else to do inquiries and that someone had made it clear to the owner of the operation that he refused to pay for protection at his own risk. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Took care of itself?” Genji grinned. “I like those kinds of jobs. Oh well, I’m going to be enjoying myself in Hong Kong.”

“Have fun,” Hanzo nodded slowly, burying his nose in his papers again.


	25. Chapter 25

Genji was beside himself with excitement as the days counted down. He packed two suitcases with suits and shoes and heaven only knew what. Tanya showed up dressed in a stylish gray suit in a taxi with another few suitcases to go to the airport.

Hanzo smirked as the taxi trundled down the curving driveway and disappeared. It was starting to snow delicately and he couldn’t wait to see what happened next. Sojiro was rumbling about how they were going to be delayed leaving for Hokkaido tomorrow. So, it was with considerable pleasure to see the second taxi come very slowly down the driveway.

“Father!” he called brightly.

The old man shuffled in and frowned as he stared out the window. “Who is that? This is going to have to be quick or we will be late leaving tomorrow.”

“You will not be late.” Hanzo grinned at him. “You will be fine.”

“Send them away,” Sojiro snapped angrily. The older man snapped at a passing servant. “Just send whoever it is away and don’t bother me.”

“No, Father,” Hanzo smiled. “Just wait.” The taxi pulled in front of the house and the door opened. Sojiro peered out the window sourly. “Just wait, Father.”

Hana stepped out first, brushing her kimono off. The snow dropped in little lacy flakes as the driver got out and fetched their suitcases. Then she reached behind her to help the other woman out.

Sojiro let out a whoop at seeing Tama and was out the door before anyone could say anything. Hanzo watched from the window as his father went to her and led her into the house with a spring in his step.

“Hanzo! Hanzo!” Sojiro called. He turned to the omega—walking her slowly down the hall. “I left him right here, Tama. He can’t have wandered far.”

Tama giggled, holding her large stomach and shrugging out of the cape like haori coat. “I am so glad to be here.”

“He never said a word!” Sojiro exclaimed. “I am so glad that you are here, my dear.”

Hanzo sauntered into the hallway. “I am glad that you are here, as well, my mate.” He grinned wickedly at his father. “Was the trip good? You are well?”

Sojiro muscled past his son to get Tama to the front room so that she could sit down. “He will keep you talking forever when you should be sitting down and resting.” The elder waved as Hana came in with the suitcases and the servants buzzed around to get things settled. “Why haven’t you gotten tea for your mate, Hanzo? I’m sure—.”

“Calm down, Father,” Hanzo laughed. “Let her speak.”

Sojiro laughed as servants brought tea and mochi and so on. They sat down, chatting easily and laughing about the snow, the festivities and most everything else. Hanzo sat back happily and with a relaxed grin, listened to them chatter. Even the servants were smiling as the master of the Shimada clan grinned and entertained the omega.

The next two days were filled with brief, lacy snowfalls and laughter. Sojiro took her to town to shop and to go to the movies, to go to a local museum with a display of antique kimono and paintings and occasionally out to eat. She was a clumsy and slow companion, but Sojiro was just her speed. The house was decorated almost overnight with scrolls and the air was scented with incense to please them. Everyone was overjoyed to see the master doing so well and so happy.

“You will enjoy the fireworks tomorrow,” Sojiro said for the hundredth time as they sat down for dinner. Hanzo had excused himself to take a call from Aiko about the Hokkaido clubs, so the oyabun was grinning like a madman as he helped her sit down in the dining room.

“I’m sure I will,” Tama agreed as she picked up her chopsticks. The servants came in with bowls of rice, pickles, and servings of grilled fish. Tama felt her stomach jump as one of the children kicked her and she felt a bit ill from the impact. “It...it looks delicious.”

“Is something wrong? Would you like something else?” Sojiro waved a servant over.

“No,” smiled Tama at the older man who was plainly eager that she be made comfortable. “With the pups so large and kicking me now, it is hard to eat sometimes.”

“Ahh.... That will pass.” Sojiro nodded and said, “Hanzo has gone to the fireworks almost every year and I am glad to see that he will have children now to share them with.”

“I am glad, too,” Tama grinned, able to finally start eating the fish. “The little boy will be glad to be on his shoulders.”

Hanzo came in, ending his call. “This looks delicious, Father.” He sat down and picked up the delicate tea cup and took a sip of the fresh green tea. “And many thanks for the drink.”

“Aiko can talk the ears off a statue,” Sojiro replied. “I would assume he is pleased about the early profits and the projections for next year?”

Hanzo nodded. “He is very pleased and very excited to have his crew working on the new warehouse.” He glanced at Tama, flushing a tiny bit. “And what were you two talking about?”

His mate shrugged, “We had just sat down. I was telling your father that our little boy would like to ride your shoulders to see the fireworks.”

“Don’t forget the two little girls, too,” Sojiro nodded. “I want to—.”

“Happy New Year’s!” bellowed an alpha voice—Genji’s voice—from the hallway.

Hanzo whirled and growled at the hallway, almost rising to his feet. Genji sauntered into the dining room—and stopped dead in his tracks to see not only his brother and father, but Tama sitting there. The younger brother smirked, “Well...I guess the vacation was a little too good to be true, huh?”

“What are you doing here?” Hanzo demanded.

“I was in Hong Kong with Tanya and thought about my lonely father and my boring brother here for New Year’s and decided to surprise them with a visit.” Genji plopped down. “And I am famished.”

Tama looked at Hanzo with a worried expression. Her voice dropped to a worried whisper. “I will go. I’m sure you want to.... Ahhh....”

Hanzo nodded stiffly at her and was unsurprised when she vanished to the back of the house. He thought a brief prayer that there was as nice a hidden room here as there was in Hokkaido. Then he scowled at his brother.

For once, Genji had the grace to pull back. “Uhhh.... Did I...?”

Sojiro snarled bitterly, “Yes! You did ruin a perfectly good meal!” He threw his napkin aside and looked at Hanzo. “Please give Tama my apologies—.”

“It’s nothing,” Hanzo sighed.

“Hey,” Genji whimpered. “I’m sorry.” His shoulders dropped and he looked away, his cheeks turning red. “I didn’t know.” He shrugged. “I just thought that you both were stuck here and working when I was in Hong Kong....”

There was a long silence as the younger son squirmed for a moment. Sojiro waved irritably for Genji to be served. The younger man squirmed irritably, finally scowling. At last, the elder sighed, “I suppose it is a good thing that you did consider us.” Genji nodded with a hopeful look on his face. “Thank you, son, for thinking about us on New Year’s.”

Hanzo finally nodded, his face still stern. “Happy New Year’s everyone.”

“And we still have the fireworks and stuff, right?” Genji offered them a hesitant smile. “And that’s all still fun, right?”

Hanzo scowled at his brother. “You do realize that you were sent away for a reason?”

Genji nodded slowly. “Yeah.... I guess I really screwed up, huh?” He sighed as he got served some tea. “But...I thought that maybe we could...maybe still be a family...? I can still be a good uncle....”

Hanzo’s fingers rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to deal with the sudden headache that was forming there. “We will be leaving the day after tomorrow. I will make sure she arrives in Hokkaido safely and then will return here to handle the take from the holiday.”

Sojiro sighed and nodded. “It would be bad to try to shuffle her away in all the holiday traffic and crowds. We will see the fireworks as a family and then, we will go on as we have been.”

Genji said nothing, only sat there stiffly. His eyes flickered between the two men without giving any of his thoughts away. Finally, he nodded silently and whispered, “I’ll...just go to my room.”

“That would be best,” Sojiro nodded..

The entire estate was quiet—deathly silent—as Hanzo walked back to his suite. The heavy door was unlocked and Ateschi was laying in front of it. He smiled at the little dragon, “So you are guarding the nest, ehh?” Ateschi puffed out his chest and nodded regally. “I do appreciate it, my friend.”

Going in, he found Tama curled in the farthest room with a heavy brass dragon sculpture in her hand. Hana was next to her, whispering softly and Hanzo did not doubt for a moment that the maid likely had found some sort of weapon.

“Tama,” he greeted solemnly. “We will go to bed.” He turned to Hana. “Thank you for staying with her.”

Hana nodded, swallowing a yawn, and backed out with a bow. Tama watched her go and looked up at him sadly. “Is...is Genji still here?”

“Yes,” Hanzo sighed as he gingerly helped her up. “And we will return to Hokkaido the day after tomorrow. I will charter a plane and the trip will not be a horrid one—no trains or taxis or airports.”

“That sounds heavenly.” Tama blushed, “What about your father?”

“He is bitter that Genji showed up like this, of course. But, Genji was apparently concerned that we were spending New Year’s alone and working.” He shrugged. “It’s a draw, I suppose.”

“And the fireworks?”

“We will attend as a family. With both my father and I there, along with bodyguards, you should be safe.”

Tama swallowed heavily. “I am...I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Hanzo smiled, kissing her forehead. “You have heard the bellows in the halls of Hanamura—you are good for my father.” He gestured down the hall. “Let us sleep.”

Playfully, Tama pressed close and nipped his bond mark. He smirked, but did not press her. As she had gotten larger, it had become harder for her to be comfortable doing more than kisses and the like. Still, she liked making sure that little mark was there and it gave him profound comfort that she was pleased.

The next day was dreary, despite being sunny and chilly. Tama and Hana took their meals in Hanzo’s suite as the men tried to be sociable and polite. The dragons—Ateschi and Ruochi—had spent most of the trip lounging on the omega, pressing their foreheads to her stomach as they purred and chattered. But with Katachi nearby, they were unsettled and spent the entire morning lurking in doorways or by furniture and grabbing ankles of whoever passed.

Genji was unusually subdued, electing to practice in the dojo by himself and spend hours sitting in a room somewhere with his phone. Sojiro spent the day making arrangements for those left behind him Hong Kong to fly back early—and berate them for letting Genji get away in the first place. Hanzo had stayed with Tama, reassuring her that they would be fine. Finally, Sojiro screamed himself hoarse and was reduced to sending Hanzo texts.

Two of the bodyguards had managed to arrive in Hanamura—the rest were scattered between Hanamura and Hong Kong with two who were trying to get Tanya away from Hong Kong just before the New Year parties that Genji had sworn to take her to. Sojiro could barely grunt as they arrived—shamefaced that they had lost track of the younger son. Genji did not emerge from his solitude to even greet them, which caused another flurry of emails and texts from their father.

Hanzo sighed in the darkening room as Tama napped with her head on his shoulder. Her hair had grown longer and now drifted lightly across his chest and every so often, he would feel the insistent bump of a foot or fist. The pups were active tonight, as though they were excited to be a part of the New Year. All they had to do was get through tonight....

He had already given up the idea of taking Tama and his father around the streets and watching all of the celebrations. Sourly, he had simply given up trying to figure out how to make it safe for her to wander to all of the street vendors with him. It was too risky with Genji here and the bodyguards scattered to the winds. But they would get to watch the fireworks, at least.

He sighed—this was the last fireworks he expected to see here at Hanamura. This time next year, his children would be jabbering and maybe crawling all over the Hokkaido estate. He would not risk bringing them here again and risk Tama. Sojiro would simply have to travel north next year....

Sojiro sprang one more surprise on them all—by somehow finding a lovely spot in a park with a canopy and a few chairs. A servant bowed low, showing them where the ground had been swept or raked, a plastic tarp laid down, and then a outdoor rug set over it with the chairs arranged in a cozy grouping. Hanzo raised his eyebrows, but said nothing once he saw how pleased Sojiro was to escort Tama to a rather large chair with thick cushions on it. Sojiro must have sent someone out hours ago to have the area cleared and staked out so that no one could claim it. In this crowd, that must have been a thankless task—trying to keep people from crowding around and encroaching on the flat area with it’s clear view of the starry sky.

Tama flushed as the older man kept pointing and whispering to her. From somewhere, a servant produced a lap blanket and a thermos of hot green tea. She was immensely thankful she had worn the gray ombré kimono with the navy obi that Sojiro had given her—she thought she looked nice enough for such treatment. She touched the chrysanthemum hairpin in her hair, smiling happily that, for a moment, it seemed that she could almost feel Hanzo’s beloved mother there with them.

Hanzo whispered in her ear, “You look pleased.”

She nodded. “Such a crowd, though. It must have cost a fortune—.”

“Pah!” Sojiro whispered in her other ear.

She giggled and passed the thermos to the older man. “You need to take care of your voice, Father.”

Sojiro gaped at her for a moment, then grinned and split into a whispery laugh. “Hah...finally! I am worthy to be ‘Father’.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, dropping an arm around his mate’s shoulders. “And soon—‘Grandfather’.” Hanzo smiled wickedly. “Old man...”

“Pah!”

None of the three of them noticed Genji as he watched them from the corner of the canopy. It wasn’t dark—not with dozens of carts and food trucks and children with sparklers or glowing toys. It wasn’t isolated either—not with so many families staring upwards and watching the displays and milling about buying food or playing games. It wasn’t dark—not with people shouting each other happily, vendors calling out to come buy their food or play their games, and the intermittent pops and bangs echoing in the night. He was not clad to hide—not in his silvery gray business suit, blindingly white shirt, emerald green tie that matched his hair and expensive emerald-colored shoes. Instead, it was his stillness, his utter lack of connection and involvement that made him invisible.

He stared bitterly at them as they watched the rockets bursting in the sky. The three of them sitting and smiling and laughing, passing the thermos of tea so green it almost glowed and so hot that it gave off puffs of fragrant steam. He had a chair—or at least had been offered a chair—but he had refused to take it, electing to go off a few feet and smoke a quick cigarette. A part of him wanted them to turn and speak to him, acknowledge that he was there, to ask him to join them. He would—he knew he would—if they would only turn to him and speak.

Instead, the two men bracketed Tama like she was the last great treasure of Japan. If one of them wasn’t talking to her, then the other one was. Was she comfortable? Was she warm enough? Was that a kick? Was she doing well sitting or did she need to stand? Could she see the dancers just over there? And the tumblers? Did she want one of them to go get her some dumplings from that food truck or perhaps a steaming bowl of ramen from this cart? Around and around and oohs and ahh at the fireworks.

It made his teeth hurt.

They were so cozy and content and laughing like that, while he was out in the cold. He was the son of Sojiro Shimada and she was a lowly maid that he had found. He was able to lead men, to gather impossible intelligence, to vanish into the night shadows—she was barely able to walk to the car. He had bled for the clan, sweated and strained for the clan. He had done what was asked, hadn’t he? He snorted and carelessly flicked the end of his cigarette to the ground and stomped it. Without another word, he vanished into the crowd. 

Hanzo smiled at Tama, watching the spray of sparks reflected in her eyes. The stars were not so bright as the stars overhead. She glowed as she reassured his father—again—that the children weren’t kicking her painfully. And his father was proud as a peacock to be constantly offering her refreshments and hovering around her. The bodyguards that had managed to come out with them hovered a few feet away, discretely in the crowds, and the servant Sojiro had sent to set this up stood in the corner of the canopy, fanning herself and watching carefully to see which direction she would be sent in next. But what held his gaze was the smile on his mate’s face.

He was going to tell her that—that she was beautiful and he was proud to have her—when he heard the first bang. At first, he was sure it was a firework and looked up to see what color the flying sparks were, but there were none.

Instead, there were screams and he saw a red spatter on the ground. Then another bang and people began screaming. He turned to grab Tama—.

She fell into his arms, blood pooling on his clothing. Sojiro laid against her, blood spilling all over the omega’s gray kimono. Hanzo shouted at the bodyguards as they clustered around him—the three of them. He stared at Sojiro—the old man’s eyes half closed and staring up at the empty sky. Then he looked into Tama’s eyes, to promise her that she would be safe—and he saw the trickle of blood out of her mouth as she coughed up blood.

There was flashes and scream and the police began pouring into the area. The servant waved at one of them and an ambulance and emergency personnel surrounded them. He didn’t need to look twice at Sojiro as they put a thin sheet over his father.

Instead, he clung to Tama’s limp form, demanding that doctors and nurses appear to help her and the pups. He nervously massaged the light pink bump at her neck with a finger as his other hand covered the ragged bullet wound. The pups kicked restlessly and they came with a stretcher—anonymous forms with bags of instruments and papers. He rode in the ambulance, holding her hand as they wrapped an oxygen mask on her face and opened a med-pack. The yellow glow spread over her and he was about to take a relieved breath when he saw the dark stain spreading on her kimono. In horror—a cold-blooded horror that he had never felt before—he glanced back at the technician and saw Tama’s body jerk.

“Fuck!” the technician shouted to the driver. “Hurry the fuck up—she’s dying back here.” Hanzo cursed. “How far along...is she?”

“About...about nineteen weeks,” he whispered. “There.... Three of them.”

“OK,” the tech nodded, mopping up the blood from the wound.

Hanzo waited to hear more—hoping against hope that he could hear “she’ll make it” or “we can save them”—but it didn’t come.


	26. Chapter 26

A month later, Hanzo sat in the council room, listening with half an ear as the various reports were made. He knew most of the details already—he had nothing better to do these days except to read the reports, sort through the data, make the plans. He sat at the table, watching the elders expectantly.

He sat at the head of the table alone, staring at the empty chairs immediately beside him. One had been for him, to his father’s right, and the other had been for Genji who had not been seen for weeks.

It was a hard thing to stare at the empty chair.

Genji had been in the crowd and crawled back to Hanamura a few hours later with a hangover. Hanzo hadn’t been home—hadn’t come home for three days—but Genji left him a message. It wasn’t much, a few photos of the edges of the crowd, a brief message and some documents that were obviously stolen from the desks of the police officers who were investigating it. Since then, the younger man had shown up only a handful of times—high and drunk and weary—only to disappear before sunrise.

The elders ranted and raved about it. The profits had been good this quarter and he had faithfully followed his father’s practices about dividing up the spoils—a certain percentage for investments, a certain percentage for upgrades and improvements, another chunk for the elders to give as bonuses and then the rest according to the the percentage of effort and investment. So, instead of barking about the profits, they had complained about Genji: about his drugs and drinking, about his women.

Hanzo could not find it in his heart to care. Genji got some things done—and Hanzo picked up the slack everywhere else. Nominally, his younger brother was his heir again, with Sojiro’s younger brother Hiroto as a rather quiet third in line. The two brothers were rarely together, and the little time that they were they spent together they were going over the details of jobs and errands before stalking off in different directions.

The elders kept telling him to find another mate, another wife. Hanzo kept ignoring them. He did not want another mate or a wife. He had barely survived New Year’s and he was not interested in trying again with another woman—omega or not. He didn’t care which one got the position. Genji was never with a woman more than once these days—and had actually been seen propositioning men—and appeared to have even less interest in producing children of his own. Hiroto could worry about finding an omega, about diapers and kids and sleepless nights.

He was the master of the Shimada and he had no heart left.

So he sat there now, listening to profit and loss statements, to messages of regret and sympathy—and reports of Genji—without emotion. Genji who had gone off whatever rails he might have been on. If anyone had thought he was bad before, they had no idea of the depths he was sinking to now. He was seen in parties—wild orgies of sex and drugs—just hours before the police raided them. He danced in front of security cameras and posed with women on the streets. He was in clubs and saw dealers of any vice that could be named and spent money on all kinds of things—cars and weapons and enough alcohol to drown ten men. There was nothing he wasn’t going to do, nothing he hadn’t already done. And his brother could die drowning in liquor and drugs for all he cared.

“Sir,” Yoshi began timidly. “What should we do about...about—?”

“About Genji?” Hanzo thought for a moment, cold rage and fury still making his head reel. “Is there new intelligence?”

“He...he has been seen in the Asobi club,” Yoshi murmured. “He has been seeing a...a new girl there.”

“And?”

“A-a-and...we...need the heir—the wakagashira here—don’t we?”

Hanzo stared down his nose at Yoshi. “And you assume that he should be the wakagashira?”

Yoshi bridled back, swallowing heavily. “He...he is.... Your heir?”

Hanzo leapt up, knocking his chair backwards and grabbing Yoshi by the throat before anyone could stop him. “My heir? My heirs are dead!”

Yoshi choked and burbled, clawing at his wrist. Hanzo saw his face flush and then darken, saw his eyes rolling back in his head. Then, he dropped the older man. Staring down his nose, he sat down again.

Hanzo snarled at them all, “My heirs and mate are dead.” He tossed a folder of papers on the slick table in front of them. “I want those responsible.”

Yoshi nodded, rubbing his throat. “Of course...sir.” He nodded nervously and stared at the folder of papers. “We will do everything to find out and bring them here.” Hanzo nodded slowly, staring at nothing. “And...and.... Genji, sir?”

“What about my brother?”

“Shouldn’t we...do something?” Yoshi shrugged a little. “Bring him home or something? Anything?”

Hanzo grunted. That hadn’t exactly worked the first time, had it? Did anything work? Instead of replying, he only shrugged. “Dismissed.”

Everyone got up as quietly as they could, and left the oyabun to his thoughts.

His thoughts were noisy, disjointed. He should never have brought Tama to this cursed estate. He should never have let anything convince him that she was safe. He should never have trusted Genji.

Finally, he got up and went to his suite. He had not moved into his father’s suites because it felt disrespectful. The northern estate was closed up and Sora and Hana moved to Hanamura. Sora had left him the same cup of tea and the same bowl of soup he had had every night. He sat down, drank the soup broth and took the tea to the small, private garden. He sipped it slowly, staring up at the clear stars in their midnight blue sky.

He never got to tell Tama how beautiful she was. He never got to tell her that he loved watching the fireworks in her eyes, how deep and clear a blue they were. He never got to sit down and decide on names with her. He never got to tell her that the stars were only a pale reflection of the stars that now shown down on him.

Ruochi and Ateschi appeared at his feet. The dragons took one look at him and then the empty garden before sitting and staring mournfully at the stars. He spared them a small, sad glance, before looking up wistfully again. Ruochi’s head dipped and he finally just laid down in the grass. Ateschi nosed his twin and glanced at his master. Neither of them moved,

Hanzo could see her sometimes, around the corners of his thoughts and between his nightmares and imagination. He thought he would hear her in the hallways, only to creep closer and find that it was someone else chattering. He thought he would see her out of the corner of his eye, only to turn and find a shadow. He would dream that she was here, only to wake to a cold and empty room.

Hana had brought him the bedding from the nest in Hokkaido, placing it carefully in a small pile in his room. He had thrown it all on his bed, rolling in her scent and biting his fist to keep from howling. He had wrapped himself in those sheets, burying his nose in the pillows and grinding his body into the pillows.

He had squandered it—and after a week her scent had all but faded. Like the last of her was being blown away, the omega’s scent had become covered with his own. He had finally, when he could no longer find any trace of her scent, had them all washed and stored somewhere else, anywhere else but his suite.

He kept staring at the sky, kept wishing that he had died instead of her. He might have if they had switched seats, if they had been sitting back. He kept wishing that it had been him, as he stared into the sky, watching the impersonal bright of the stars with their dim mockery of her eyes.

A week later, he was back in the meeting room, listening to the reports. Aiko had been most accommodating in working with him—the warehouse was almost finished and the clubs were now quite profitable. One had even become such a hit that it trended on the web searches for four weeks. The rest of the ventures were also bringing in money profitably, which should have been satisfying to the young oyabun, but wasn’t.

Yoshi was the last one to give an update. “...And I am pleased to report that the new pachinko parlor is returning a...a 15% profit. We...ah...moved the buyback location another block back—as you suggested, sir—and added a few new legal prize levels. This has increased the purchasing of new games by 5% and return visits are up.”

Hanzo nodded slowly, staring at Yoshi. His unblinking gaze was lifeless and empty, watching the elder patiently. “And this has translated to how much profit?”

“A...a 15% increase over last year.” Yoshi’s eyes went wide and his brow was shiny with sweat. “Approximately 90,000 to 120,000 yen per day in profit from the new games. Another 90,000 from the moving of the buyback.”

Hanzo nodded slowly, but said nothing.

Finally, Yoshi cleared his throat. “I...have the spreadsheets here.” He slid the papers towards the oyabun. “Here they are.” Hanzo did not even glance down, only stared at the other man silently. “And...and—.”

“And what?”

“And...w-w-we have seen Genji at the parlor recently with a new girl,” Yoshi stammered nervously. He offered a small smile. “Will we have good news in the future?”

Hanzo shrugged. “He will let us know if there is, I suppose.” Their faces looked hopeful for a moment and he added, “But I would not count on it.”

There was an uncomfortable silence and Hanzo stared. Finally, he nodded and glanced at the paper. “Is there anything else?”

“Please, sir,” Yoshi whispered. “What should we do about Genji?”

Hanzo looked up again, his expression never changing. “What about Genji?”

“He-he-he...is out again,” Yoshi sputtered. “He is trying t-t-to buy a new building.”

Hanzo shrugged, “And?”

“He...is going to make it a-a-a strip club on the first floor,” Yoshi muttered sourly in disapproval. “And a brothel on the second.”

“And?”

“And? And it will attract too much attention right now.” Yoshi scowled. Hanzo’s attention went to look beyond him. “We have already... had... problems...”

Yoshi’s voice faded out and Hanzo stared at the door. Genji wove and slouched against the doorway in his disheveled suit. The younger man smirked and waved the open bottle of whiskey at them.

“Genji,” Hanzo muttered.

“Anija,” Genji greeted with a slurry, sloppy nod. “So you ready for some good news?”

Hanzo watched as the elders frowned and flinched as the smell of smoke and alcohol filtered into the room. Silently, he nodded, watching his younger brother.

“I got...,” Genji slurred. “Got them.” Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “Here you go.”

The younger man tossed a bloody wad of something onto the table. The elders gasped at the scarlet bundle and the squishy stain that was now there. One of them reached forward slightly, until he caught the frigid look in the oyabun’s eyes.

“What did you do?” Hanzo asked softly.

“I...I got them,” Genji smiled. “The ones who...who pulled the trigger.”

Hanzo stared down at the bundle. “Are you sure?” Genji wove and smirked, taking another drink from the bottle, before nodding. He glanced down at the bundle without expression. “And...who was it?”

Genji giggled, taking another swig from the bottle. “Some silly guy who said that I owed him—.” There was a collective gasp, and several men stood angrily and shouting. Genji only giggled, his eyes glassy and unfocused as he watched the scene. “I know, right? That was so foolish and I paid for all that shit—.”

There were more angry cries and finally the oyabun looked up. “You are sure?” His younger brother nodded. “Then—.”

Someone growled, “You killed Sojiro.”

Genji held up his hands. “No—I was in a bar when he w-w-was—.”

“You killed Sojiro!” Yoshi snarled. “If you had not been in debt, then we would still have the Master!”

“Enough!” bellowed Hanzo, slamming his hand on the table. “Genji—you are high on something and do not know what you are saying. Go to bed.”

The entire room simmered with growls as Genji’s face fell. Hanzo stared impassively as the younger man finally realized the trouble he was in. He stumbled from the room and disappeared.

Hanzo watched the elders impassively. He collected the papers in front of him and began putting them in a neat stack. Yoshi sputtered angrily, “You cannot possibly mean to let him go!” Hanzo said nothing. “Not after that!”

Another man spoke up, “That is ridiculous. He could barely stand, Yoshi. I can’t believe that he even knew what he was saying.”

“He needs to be brought in line,” snapped a third. “This cannot be allowed.”

Yoshi nodded fiercely and glanced at Hanzo. “I cannot help but agree. He needs to be brought in line.” The elder shrugged too carelessly. “Either you bring him in line, or we will.”

Hanzo snorted dismissively, looking at the soft shape of the other man. “What will you do to the foremost ninja of our clan?”

“He won’t be for long if he doesn’t clean up and dry out,” muttered someone.

Someone else added, “Who knows what he has told? And to who? If he is this...this wasted, then he could be telling anything to anyone.”

“Bring him in—dead or alive,” snapped Yoshi to Hanzo.

“Or what?”

“We will rebuke you instead.” Yoshi’s scowl was as frigid as the oyabun’s. “We have all understood that you have lost your mate and your honored father. We have attempted to give you time, but Genji must be brought in line as soon as possible before he dies or brings us disgrace—or brings law down on us all.”

Hanzo looked even more frigid and unexpressive than before. Finally, he whispered, “Dismissed.”


	27. Chapter 27

Hanzo returned to his suite. Sora had left his tea and soup for him and idly, Hanzo picked up the tea to take it outside. The stars were sparkling clear above him in their endless blue. Ruochi and Ateschi didn’t even emerge as he stared upward.

He wished it was him. He wished he had taken the bullet. He wished he had been in the center seat. He wished he had told her she was beautiful with the stars in her eyes. He wished he could have done something more, made her more comfortable. He wished he could have told her that he had learned so much about love from her. He wished he could have taken the bullet.

But to learn it was Genji—some foolish thing that Genji had done—that had caused it. That was to truly die. 

So, that night he called Sora and Hana. Solemnly, he asked for the blanket Tama liked best. Sora looked at him in confusion, but it was Hana who asked, “Sir...are you...are you okay?”

He nodded, fiddling with a few envelopes in his hands. Hana brought him a most unexpected thing—not a full sized blanket or quilt, but a soft, fluffy baby blanket in the most adorable blue and pink and white checked pattern. Hanzo tried to smile and thanked her quietly.

Sora was still pulled back, staring at him in confusion. “Sir.... Would you like a...a drink?”

Hanzo shook his head with a sad smile, folding the blanket and putting it on his lap. “No.... Not right now. But I would like to thank you for all of your care.” He handed Sora one of the envelopes. “I know that...if she were here, Tama would...want—.”

Sora blinked in confusion and took the envelope. “Sir.... Madam Tama—she was a treasure.”

Hanzo nodded solemnly and then turned to Hana. “You have always protected Tama well. Looked after her.” He handed her the second envelope. “I could not have...done half so well without you.”

A slow look of horror dawned on Hana’s face as she took it. Hanzo smiled—at last a real smile—at her. “She is...surely watching over you, sir.”

Hanzo said nothing, only waved them away with a muttered word or two. He stared down at the little blanket in its neatly folded square in his lap. Picking it up and rubbing it against his stubbly cheek, he nearly bent double in the agony of its soft caress. A few weeks more and the children would have been terribly early, but alive. And now there was nothing—not his father, not his mate, not his children. Not even his brother remained. 

He had been working for weeks to forget, to avoid remembering. Nothing had been allowed to move him because everything that ever had, had hurt him.

Slowly, he slid on the traditional kyudo-gi. He wrapped his hand in the guards, slid on the heavy belt with its pouches of supplies—a few shuriken, a few small smoke pellets, a few odds and ends. He tied his hair back, wrapping it in a piece of golden piece of silk embroidered with dragons. Every move was slow and methodical, purposeful. He picked up the old bow, the heavily tooled quiver. Sliding them on, he felt them settle into their places like friends of good standing. They were loyal and true, and would not betray him.

Finally prepared, he picked up the blanket and slid it underneath his clothes, against his stomach. It tickled gently before settling gently against his skin. He took in a deep breath and for a moment, he thought he could smell Tama’s scent. Perhaps Hana was right and Tama was watching over him.

He had given both Sora and Hana a generous sum. It was enough for them to retire comfortably somewhere where they would never have to serve anyone else. They deserved it for all of their hard work. All of their fruitless hard work. The last envelope he laid on a table nearby—a declaration of succession if he vanished. A will, perhaps.

Genji was the best ninja that the clan had ever produced. And he had to hunt him down to prevent the shell of what was left from crumbling into dust.


	28. Chapter 28

Years later—over ten years later—Hanzo sat in his quarters at Overwatch. The blanket was nothing but a few silky threads of dingy pink and dirty white and gray-blue in his hands. The satiny binding had worn away and unraveled slowly as he had traveled. The fuzz had simply fallen off in patches, little threads sticking to him like...something. Dandelion fluff maybe.

On the one hand, he had Genji back. On the other hand, he had lost—completely and utterly—the support of the Shimada clan. The clan had fallen apart, dissolving like the blanket he kept cradled against his skin under his kyudo-gi. The Shimada kai was all but defeated now, a legacy of violence starting from the ancient samurai until today. It was like watching a pill dissolve in water, little pieces breaking off from the shrinking piece bit by bit as it vanished. A legacy that he would have carried on even further, if he had not been forced to changed his path.

His path seemed to always veer towards dishonor. He had dishonored his father and his clan by not bringing Genji in line. He had dishonored Genji by killing him. He had dishonored Tama by not protecting her, by losing her pups. He had dishonored the clan by turning against them and their authority and joining with the very group hunting them. Always, always, dishonor haunted his steps and weighing him down like a ball and chain.

His phone lit up and he blankly looked at the message.

A small photo of Genji’s face highlighted the message, “My rut’s hitting. You?”

He ignored the small phone and its message, looking at the threadbare blanket. 

Another message lit up his screen. “Hey, do you need some help this time? I know a couple of really hot ladies!”

He shook himself a bit and replied, “No.”

Genji replied with lightning speed, probably courtesy of a dongle or attachment or something. “Really hot ladies! Gina is awesome and could probably make your toes curl.”

“No.” That word was on Hanzo’s speed typing list.

“OK, then—how about Rita?”

“No.”

“You can’t be so old that you’re not having a rut anymore.” Hanzo snorted. “Or...should I tell Mercy?”

“No.” Hanzo sighed heavily, looking at the blanket again. “No need to worry her.”

“If you need BC or something?”

Hanzo sighed again, the blanket balling in his hand. He and Genji had been having this same conversation ever since he had come to Overwatch. “I need nothing she can give me.”

There was a long pause and then another message. “Are you on something?”

“No.” Hanzo chuffed out a laugh. “How dare you ask me that!”

“Like suppressants or something. Not illegal.” A pause. “Are you okay?”

“I do not need anything.”

“OK. OK. If you want Gina or Rita’s number, I can send them to you.”

Hanzo did not have the heart to laugh. Some things apparently never changed—through life and death and rebirth. Apparently, Genji thinking with his cock was one of those things.

“Leave me alone,” Hanzo typed. “Just handle your rut and leave me out of it.”

Without waiting for the inevitable reply, Hanzo turned off the phone and tossed it aside. Why he kept it, he had no idea—he only ever communicated with Genji who apparently had the number of every woman in the world.

His brother was right about one thing, though. The inevitable rut was buzzing lightly under his skin. He didn’t care, hadn’t cared for more than a decade. Instead, he tucked the blanket in its normal place under the kyudo-gi where it had lived for over a decade, and left his apartment.

He walked slowly through the base, ignoring everyone with their fake smiles and even faker greetings. A few of the other agents tilted their noses up, tasting the spice of his rut in the air that stirred around him, but no one stopped him. Everyone here thought he was simply quiet and stuck to himself—an alpha without an omega like several here on the base. They flocked to his brother—his brother who laughed and drank and joked with them and told them wild stories. There were even a few who were potentially omegas answer the younger alpha’s instinctual call. He didn’t quite understand what the appeal was, but did not particularly dwell on it as he kept walking.

There was a little used hallway here, off to one side. It opened out into an empty lot in the back of the base. After walking and walking down the little bald dirt path, he found the little stream. Following it, he went to the circle clearing. The little stream ran over a few rough pieces of cement—a few bits of debris from the construction of the base—before tumbling into a small pool and running in a thin stream through the easement and out a drainage hole in the first wall.

It was here that he had set up the shrine. To the north, he put a small lantern. To the west, he set a green soapstone dragon. To the east, he sat three small blue ceramic dragons with a larger copy of the blue dragon that was on a flat rock watching over them.

First, he honored his father—setting two cones of incense in front of the lantern and bowing low. He offered up a strange mix of prayers and a few comments that were simply just talking to the father he missed. Nothing could make up for the loss of his father. Nothing could drown out the sound of that gun as it shot grief into his ears.

He set down a cone in front of the green dragon and lit it. Genji had died, even if there was a...a being that he was now. His brother had died—grimly facing him and honestly not even fighting him as much as he was fighting his own grief and guilt—and the thing that rose from his ashes seemed alien to him.

The last part of his task was the hardest. He turned to the east, towards the little ceramic dragon family. Ruochi and Ateschi occasionally appeared here, nodding and rubbing against the statues, but the times that they voluntarily appeared were becoming fewer and farther between. They missed her, were mourning her, but they didn’t know what to do to comfort him. Instead, they avoided this place, letting him mourn in solitary peace.

Taking the blanket out, he showed it to the little ceramic dragons—the babies that he would never have. It was lonely here, in the shallow woods surrounded by bugs and worms with the flowing water. As lonely as their graves were, far away in Japan.

“Children, you are in a better place,” he whispered sadly. He always spoke to them out loud—he didn’t know why. “And there is a better dragon than I watching you.” He draped the worn blanket over them. “Never doubt...never, ever doubt that you were wanted. That you were loved.”

He touched the small dragons in turn. He had given them the names that he and his omega had picked out in a rare calm moment. “Kichona—you were precious girl to both of us. Takara—you were our treasured sweetheart.” He touched the last dragon—the small one with a chip on its face that made it look like the dragon look like it was winking impishly. “Hironori—my son—you were in our hearts and would have been a good ruler of the clan.”

He could not stop talking to them. “Actually...Hironori, you would have become a terrible oyabun. Tama was so gentle and kind and pleasant and you might have been too generous and honorable for such dirty work.”

He took in a shaky breath, his eyes burning and watering. The tears felt good, spilling here in this little place. He indulged in this vice rarely, but it was necessary. It was as vital to him as breathing, as drinking water. The tears dropped to the short grass, to his skin, to his clothes. He could pound the earth in his grief, rip up the short grass and shout to the sky. He could be quiet or shout as he needed and there was no one here to witness his dishonor.

It was necessary for him to grieve, to weep and to honor them—as necessary as when he took the little device out of its hidden pocket. It looked a little like a tube with a screw top in one end connected to a plunger. He settled the open end over his bond mark and worked the screw. The plunger pulled back, sucking the little patch of skin in. It ached, the pulling and vacuum almost painful, as it stimulated his scent glans, marking the skin with red. Hormones flooded him like water in the desert.

His brain went to fire as the little bond mark bloomed into red. The buzz of the rut went cold in his veins. All he could think was, Tama’s teeth felt like this against his skin. When she claimed him, bonded with him and marked him, he had felt the roar in his veins. Her lips were soft and delicate and he remembered so much. If he concentrated, he could remember so damn much and yet not enough. He could remember her voice—how it went deep in her grief, how it went watery when she was upset, how it went breathless when she was whimpering against his skin. He could remember how her eyes were so blue and how they turned to indigo when she was upset. He could remember how she twirled one finger in her hair.

He licked his lips, his mind searching as the little device worried his skin. His mind couldn’t remember exactly what her scent was. He remembered that it was a bit lemony, a bit spicy and honey flavored. But he couldn’t quite remember it....

He tightened the device again. The hormones flooded through him and his body accepted them gratefully. The last of the soft buzzing went through him as he felt his body relax on some elemental level and become suppressed and complacent. He took off the little device and felt the scent gland throb as the rutting buzz in his groin faded completely. His rut was buried again for another few weeks or months. Genji would be hitting his rut soon, but he was happy to let his die. Let it go, let it die—it would never serve him again and he would never gain be its slave.

He desired no one. He had no intention of even trying to find another mate—not a beta, not an omega, no one. He would never seek physical company in even the most meaningless of ways. He could not find it in himself to care, though. Without his mate, he wanted nothing more than a good death to redeem his honor. Until that happened, he offered his mate his unbroken chastity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry—this one is sad. It just kind of turned out that way. As always, I welcome comments and suggestions and before the brigade of Hanzo fans comes to crucify me, yes I have some happy endings in other stories in the works. I’m just slow as crap right now and because of reasons and life. Before Genji fans come to chop off my head, I apologize.... I hadn’t meant to make Genji so dark—it just squeaked out that way.


End file.
